Fiery Of A Redhead
by sweetysteph
Summary: Lily is not your average witch. With the help from her friends she discovers some of the mysteries of the world of magic, falls in love and goes through the hardships of being the daughter of the famous couple Harry and Ginny Potter. L/OC
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter. It is all JK Rowlings. I like writing for fun. So please R&R. Let me know if i should continue with the story! Just so you all know i did change the characters so they would fit into the story, so be warned i did not completely go by the book.

Chapter 1: Meeting

It was a beautiful sunny day, the first actual summer day of the year. The zoo was packed with many people, especially many children who were currently on field trips. Lily was gazing at the Python. She looked around to see her mum and dad talking in low voices around the other reptiles. She turned back to the Python curiously. For reasons she couldn't understand she could feel an odd sort of comfort around this Python. Although Lily couldn't exactly speak to it, it was almost as if she could feel its emotions. She could sense some pretty strong feelings of sadness and loneliness. The feelings were strong around the python but it didn't quite fit. She moved closer to the Python and the emotions would feel more distant. She turned her head and her gaze caught a young boy who seemed to be about her age. He was walking alone barely stopping to look at any of the snakes. The emotions she felt grew stronger and she because curious urious as to why he was alone.

"Hi my name's Lily" The small redheaded girl said happily. The boy just stared at her. "You don't talk much do you? Well that's okay. I'm eight years old, my daddy and mum are all the way by the smaller snakes. They don't seem to like the big ones." She shrugged.

"I don't want to be mean, but why are you talking to me?" He asked eyeing her warily.

"Why wouldn't I?" She asked.

"Well no one ever talks to me. They just pretend I'm not there" He said with a look on sadness on his face.

"Well those people are all loonies. What are you doing here all alone?" Lily asked. "Where are your mum and dad?" She asked right after.

"You ask a lot of questions." The boy answered making her smile.

"My family says the same thing" Lily said happily. "I can't help if I'm curious"

"I'm with my school" Jesse said pointing to the group of kids over staring at the large snake in awe.

"School? Oh…you must be a muggle" Lily replied excitedly.

"A what?" Jesse asked confused. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Lily!" A tall redheaded woman yelled from far. "Lily where are you?" she yelled again

"Uh oh" Lily said just as the tall redheaded woman caught sight of Lily.

"Lillian Luna Potter what have I told you about wandering off by yourself?" Her mum scolded. Her hands were on her hips and her red hair like a wildfire. Her stomach was swollen and it looked fairly large. "You scared your father and I! Oh Merlin your dad. Harry she's over here!" Her mum said to a man with raven black hair. Next to him was a girl with raven black hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Lily what have your mother and I told you about running off like that?" Harry scolded just like her mum. The girl who looked about 6 nudged his arms. He looked down and with a smile picked her up.

"But mum and dad I wanted to talk to my new friend." Lily said pointing to the boy who was watching her family peculiarly. There was something off about them, that much he knew. When she said this Harry and her mum took notice of the small brown haired boy.

"Oh hello there, I didn't see you there. I'm Ginny Potter, what's your name?" Ginny asked a warm smile on her face.

"I'm Jesse" He said shyly.

"Jesse! This is my mum and dad." Lily said happily pointing to each parent.

"I'm Harry, as you could've guessed" Harry said with a smile.

"This is my little sister Melanie she's 7"Lily said excitedly.

"Umm Hi" was all Jesse could manage.

"Oh look Candy! Daddy please, I hungry" begged Melanie. She looked into his eyes.

"Those eyes, out of everything for her to inherit it had to be your eyes." Harry whined, "I could never say no to them" Harry added giving a little kiss to Ginny.

"eww" said Melanie

"I think its cute" Lily said

"I agree with Lily" added Ginny as she kissed him one more time. Harry headed off to get her candy.

"Mum look!" squeaked Melanie as she pointed to a cart on the far end of the exhibit. It was a hotdog cart.

"Your daddy is going to get you some candy." Her mum said. Mel looked at her and pouted.

"But I really hungry" she said rubbing her belly.

"You remind me so much of your uncle" Ginny murmured, "Okay Mel let's get your mind off of food for a bit. Lily, Jesse we'll be right back. Lily stay where I can see you okay" She said as she left with Melanie.

"Your parents are nice." Jesse said enviously.

"Yes I love my mummy and daddy." She answered. They smiled at each other.

"Well look here. Lawrence's found himself a girlfriend" said a boy with a nasty sneer. He was surrounded by 3 other boys whom all looked big.

"She's too pretty for you" one of the boys said.

"leave her alone" Jesse said angrily.

"Why?" the boy said before pushing her.

"Leave her alone!" Jesse yelled.

"Make me!" The leader said as his friends circled them. He pushed her again, but this time she fought back. She elbowed him. This made one of the boys push her onto the ground.

"Stop!" He yelled. A gust of wind enveloped him and soon all three boys were falling backwards and sliding away. Jesse helped Lily up, both of their eyes wide. Jesse's eyes widened when he saw his teacher running to the three crying boys.

"Jesse Lawrence what is going on here?" Ms. Valentine yelled as she grabbed him and pulled him a little away from Lily. Her dad came running with the cotton candy in one hand.

"Lily what happened?" Harry asked as he reached them. Ginny who had witnessed most of the end of the attack came running with Melanie in her arms.

"Those boys attacked us and Jesse stopped them. Daddy he's a weird muggle." Lily said shocked. Ginny arrived and looked at Harry.

"Lily are you okay?" Ginny asked hugging Lily close. "Harry I think you might want to call dad. Jesse just did an amazing display of accidental magic." Ginny said, "It all happened so fast, one second Lily was on the floor and the next Jesse had pushed all of those boys without moving." Harry's eyes widened. "Lily are you hurt?" Ginny asked quickly checking her daughter. After finding a small bruise she put the story together on her own, "I think I'm going to have a little talk with those boys" She said a fire in her eyes.

"Ginny stop!" Harry said. "get your dad, I'll be back" He said hoping to calm her down before rushing to Jesse who at the moment was being interrogated by his teacher.

"Jesse please don't lie to me." His teacher yelled "I have been tolerant enough because of your mom, but please don't lie to me"

"Excuse me miss." Harry said sweetly, his charming smile radiating. "I believe my wife and I saw what happened. From what she said these boys were bullying my daughter and him." Harry said taking her away from Jesse. Lily ran up to him. For a second they smiled at each other. Ginny walked to Harry and shook hands with his teacher.

"Don't worry mummy and daddy will fix it" Lily said placing a hand on his back. Jesse just stared at the boys he had hurt. They were all sitting on the floor holding onto a different bruise. A minute later another man with red hair balding appeared with a few other men to talk to his teacher. After a bit of talking between the balding man, Harry and Ginny they all separated.

"Good news Jesse, you're off the hook." Harry said James and Melanie by his side along with Ginny.

"Are you okay Jesse?" Ginny asked

"Why am I so different?" Jesse asked "I am a freak" he whined.

"No you're not" Lily said harshly. Ginny nudged Harry who looked at her oddly. He sighed and gave in.

"Jesse why don't you walk with me. Come on" Harry said pulling Jesse to walk with him. Ms. Valentine was still talking to the other men.

"Mum what's dad going to talk to Jesse about?" Lily asked, her emerald eyes begging for answers.

"oh its nothing for you to worry about" Her mum stated. Lily stared at her pleading with her mum. "Those eyes" Ginny grumbled, "Okay why don't we check?" Ginny said with a mischievous look on her face. She pulled out two ears attached by a string. "Here honey take this" she said before sneaking towards Harry and Jesse. Lily stared at the ear a bit grossed out, while Melanie poked it making it twitch.

"Eww" both girls shreaked. Ginny looked at them and ushered for them to quiet down. The ears immediately disappeared when she placed it down.

"Okay girls. Listen carefully now" Ginny said with a mischievous hint in her eye. Suddenly Harry's voice echoed through ear.

"Jesse how old are you?" Harry asked

"I'm 8 turning 9 in a couple of months" Jesse said

"Have you ever done something like this before? For example have you ever done something that seemed impossible or like magic?" Harry asked carefully. Jesse thought carefully.

"Well once I was walking with my mum and I saw a lollypop. My mum was walking too fast with me. I really wanted it and next second I had a new lollypop." Jesse said. At this Harry's eyes widened and he smiled.

"Jesse has your mum ever done anything weird?" Harry asked

"No, she's too sick." Jesse said slowly

"What about your dad?" Harry asked

"He left me when I was little" Jesse replied. Harry looked at him sympathetically.

He pulled Jesse closer to him and said, "Jesse you're not weird, trust me. In about 3 years you will understand. Just try not to hurt anyone okay" Harry said with a smile. Jesse laughed with him and promised not to.

"Okay lets get back to the women before they do something crazy." Harry said. Immediately Ginny scrambled to get the ears back and put them away. Just as she put them in her purse Harry walked to them.

"What's that Ginny?" Harry asked pointing to the string hanging out of her purse. Ginny looked at him with her most innocent look.  
"Nothing" Ginny answered. "Oh look Grandpa." She said changing the subject. Immediately Lily and Melanie perked up and looked. Sure enough the balding man walked over to them.

"I knew I saw my favorite grandkids! Lily and Mel come give your granddad a hug" Lily's grandfather said as both girls ran into his arms. He smiled and looked towards Jesse.

"Ahh so you must be Jesse. Not to worry son the problem has been handled. The name's Arthur Weasley. Well Jesse you best be getting back to your class. They will be

leaving soon to go home." Arthur told Jesse with a smile. Jesse looked at his class who seemed to be gathering up sure enough ready to leave.

"Bye Jesse I hope I see you soon. Write to me!" Lily said hugging him.

"I will, bye Lily. Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Potter" Jesse said as Ginny hugged him.

"Take care Jesse" Harry said as he walked away with Ginny, Lily and Mel. Jesse watched them walk away towards the exit with Arthur.

"Wait Lily! Where do I write to?" Jesse yelled. She turned around and smiled warmly at him.

"To Lily Potter of course" She said laughing. Then she was gone leaving a confused Jesse behind.


	2. Chapter 2: Letters

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter series. I only own Jesse's family.  
_

Chapter 2: Letters

Lily was asleep in her room. The sun was just rising outside the window, causing little rays of orange light to shine into her bedroom lighting it up.

"Lily!" her little sister yelled running into the room. Her raven black hair was hanging down her back in small curls. She jumped onto the bed wearing a wide grin.

"5 more minutes" Lily groaned turning over and hiding under her covers. Her eyes were slightly open but her body was begging for more sleep.

"No silly, remember what today is!" Mel whined. "It's your birthday! That means presents!" She emphasized on the word presents and instantly Lily flew upright.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Lily exclaimed jumping off her bed grabbing Mel's hand. They ran down the stairs laughing at how they both almost crashed into the wall. In the kitchen stood their mum. She was wearing an emerald green apron, standing in front of the stove. From the heavenly smell it was obvious she was cooking a special birthday breakfast.

"Yummy mum" Lily exclaimed as they entered the kitchen, startling their mum.

"Ooh Lily, Happy Birthday honey!" Ginny said pulling Lily into a strong hug almost cutting off her air supply.

"Is that pancakes I smell" Harry asked as he walked into the kitchen holding Lily's little brother James. "Happy Birthday Lils, How does it feel to be 11?" he asked as he gave mum a kiss and placed James in a chair. He walked up to Lily and pulled her into a small hug.

"Not too different. I just can't wait to get my letter!" She shrieked. "it's morning already, how come it hasn't come!" She asked. "What if I'm not a witch, oh my god what if I'm a… a muggle!" She said with so much dread. Ginny placed a huge plate of pancakes and toast in the middle of the table. Then a huge plate of pancakes and bacon with eggs.

"Relax Lily I didn't get mine till the sun was completely up. Plus there's nothing wrong with muggles." Ginny smiled. "Dig in everyone. We have a long day and we need to have everything ready before Lily's party." She says as she placed a pitcher of juice on the table.

"I know muggles are great…but that don't mean that I want to be one." Lily said helping herself to some juice.

"Is uncle Ron coming with aunt Mione and Julissa?" Mel asked excitedly.

"Yes Mel. Almost everyone will be here." Ginny answered. Mel grabbed about 4 pancakes and places them on her plate. Lily did the same thing because she was trying to eat light before the party. Ginny sits down next to Harry and grabs almost twice the amount of pancakes as Mel and Lily. Dad laughed as he watched Mel, mum and Lily took a bite from our huge stack of pancakes. He looked at James who was also eating a pretty big portion for a 3 year old and shook his head.

"However you all manage to stay skinny beats me" dad joked. "Definitely your side of the family Gin" He said smiling. She playfully swatted him. As breakfast was coming to an end a large owl flew through the open window. Lily's heart leapt and she was suddenly nervous. When she finally was able to move her limbs she jumped up nearly falling out of my chair. "It's here!" She yelled and took hold of it. Her dad gave the owl some treats from the cabinet.

"Well lets have a look now" Ginny said happily gesturing for Lily to open it.

Dear Miss Lillian Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31

sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress

"Oh my god… they called me Lillian." Lily said with disgust, which earned some laughter from my parents. Then it finally hit her, "I'm a witch mum!" She yelled running around the house. Her energy was twice the amount as usual. She was waving the letter around like a flag. Harry was laughing along with her mum. He grabbed Lily from where she was running and pulled her into another hug.

"Well I would certainly hope so or I'd be a bit worried about how the cookies tend to go missing or how your hair color instantly became pink when we told you that you couldn't change it" Mum told her with a smile. _Oh god that was horrible_ Lily thought, _my mum and dad laughed at me for so many days_. _Apparently pink doesn't clash well with my dark red hair_. "Alright honey go get cleaned up." Mum said as she cleared the rest of the table. Excitedly Lily kissed her dad's cheek. She ran up to her mum to hug and kiss her. Lily ran to the living room briefly looking back at them. Her mum was in her dad's arms, they were hugging and smiling about something.

The hours passed as everyone got ready for Lily's party. She had taken a shower and her mum had done her hair. She curled it and taught Lily a spell to keep it curly and not frizzy. She looked in the mirror and enjoyed the view. Lily was wearing a cute dress with small lilies on it. "You look adorable young lady, you look just as beautiful as your mum" the mirror said. She smiled brightly before running downstairs to find her parents to show them. She walked to the kitchen where she heard her mum.

"Oh good you're ready Harry. Ron and Hermione will be here any minute with Julissa" Ginny said as she checked around to make sure everything was all set. Harry put his arms around her and pulled her close. "Relax Gin, the house looks fine and the food smells wonderful, not to mention the fact that we have 3 beautiful children. Have I told you how beautiful you look today and how much I love you?" he asked as she turned around to look at him. She smiled and said, "Once or twice, but I love hearing it" her mum said before kissing her dad passionately. She watched my parents in awe. _Wow my parents love each other so much_ she thought. _I want to meet someone who looks at me like that one day_. Just from the looks they gave each other, anyone could see the joy in their eyes. Feeling like she was intruding on a private moment she decided to wait in her room for Julissa to arrive. As soon as she was about to walk up the stairs she heard the whooshing sound of the floo network. On instinct she ran to the living room where her Aunt Hermione was dusting herself off. Her hair was in nice waves and she had on some nice jeans and a cute top.

"Lily!" She said before enveloping the poor girl in a hug worthy of her grandma. "Wow Happy Birthday! You've gotten so big." She asked her face becoming stern. "Have you been studying?"

"Aunt Hermy i just got my letter" Lily said pulling out the letter from my pocket in her dress. "Where's uncle Ron and Julissa?" She asked happily noticing that they weren't there yet.

"They're coming just about now" Hermione said with a smile. "Oh look here they are" she said as the floo turned green and made the whooshing sound. Out came a short girl with bushy brownish red hair. Next came a tall man with red hair in small waves.

"Uncle Ron!" Lily squealed happily as she hugged him. Out of all my uncles he was her favorite.

"Hey squirt!" He smiled at her brightly, look who I brought.

"Julissa!" Lily yelled

"Lily" She yelled at the same time. They ran to each other and hugged.

"Where's my gift?" Lily asked with her hands on her hips. Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron both shared a look and laughed before pulling out a small rectangular box wrapped in pink paper. It looked like a present worthy enough to give to a Barbie doll. Aunt Hermione passed it to Lily. All she could do was stare. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at them. Again they laughed. "Okay fine Lily, you caught us" Hermione laughed as she tapped her wand to it and it grew in size.

"Much better" she said happily hugging it.

"Lily where's your mum and dad?" Ron asked as he looked around.

"In the kitchen" she answered. Julissa and Lily followed them to the kitchen. Mum and dad were in the middle of a nice snogfest. Her arms were around his neck and his around her waist.

"Bloody hell Harry. You still can't keep your hands off my sister out of all of these years" Ron yelled annoyed.

"Ronald watch your language, we don't want to teach the girls bad manners" Hermione scolded, her eyes beaming. "it's so cute, plus I can remember us doing something way worse than that in the kitchen"

"Oi Mione the girls are here!" Ron yelled as Hermione blushed a crimson.

"Ron I can snog my husband anytime I want" Ginny's said laughing as she kissed him one last time. She took one look at Hermione and yelled "Hermione!" just as Hermione yelled "Ginny" They ran into each others arms.

"You would think they haven't seen each other in years" Ron said rolling his eyes. Harry just smiled as he stared at his best friends hugged. Julissa and Lily watched their mums. _I don't know if Julissa is thinking the same thing, but I wish we are just like that when we are older,_ Lily thought. Julissa was already her best friend and cousin.

"Julissa!" Ginny said, "You've grown so much" she added as she hugged her favorite niece.

"I have right. See I told you dad!" Julissa yelled to her dad.

"What no you're still my baby" Ron said stopping his conversation with Harry.

"Has Julissa received her letter yet?" Ginny asked Hermione. Lily and Julissa were actually close in age, Lily being older than her by a month and pretty much grew up together. They were the best of friends.

"Where's my other niece and nephew?" Ron asked just as Julissa and Lily went up to her room.

"You seem so down. It's your birthday" Julissa said sitting on Lily's bed.

"I know I am. But something's missing. I had that dream again last night. I even read the diary entry I wrote from it." Lily said.

"Lily come on Jesse is a muggle. You can't keep thinking of him." Julissa said back.

"I know, but I just really wish he would have written to me, or that I would have given him our address. I was so dumb. I don't know why but it just felt…different" She answered sadly. "He just felt like he was like us. I mean so many things were off about that day that I can't figure out. I swear he did accidental magic that day." Lily said.

"No you weren't dumb. I'm sure it will all come together for you one day." She said hugging Lily. "It happens we all want to make friends with muggles. My grandmum and granddad are muggles. They just don't understand us that well." Julissa added

"Lily, Julissa come on down girls!" Ginny yelled. Ron and Harry were on the couch. Next to them stood another tall red headed man.

"Uncle George" The girls yelled happily as they ran and gave him bear hugs at the same time.

"Ah I knew we were missing some munchkins. Happy Birthday Lily! Mathew and Fred are with James." George exclaimed happily.

"Wow they've both really grown." He added. Julissa and Lily smiled wide.

"No they haven't" Harry and Ron said together "They're our little girls, they will never grow" Harry said with Ron in agreement.

"I feel so bad for them when they start to date" George mumbled. At the word date Harry and Ron froze. They turned to both girls.

"Okay Julissa remember boys are icky. You don't want to talk to them until you are about 30." Ron said grabbing Julissa and embracing her.

"Ron what's this rubbish you are telling my niece" Ginny asked entering the room with Hermione and Aunt Angelina. "Girls boys are great don't listen to Uncle Ron. I'm barely past 30 Ron and look at Hermione."

"Don't tell them that!" Harry exclaimed pulling Lily into a hug.

"Our overprotective husbands" Ginny sighed to Hermione who only nodded. Aunt Hermione seemed to be enjoying Uncle Ron holding their daughter. Lily turned to see another woman with Mum and Aunt Hermy.

"Aunty Angelina" Lily exclaimed giving yet another hug. Angelina was tanner than the rest of her aunts.

"Hey Lily Happy Birthday!" She exclaimed. "hope you like our gift" she said as her eyes caught something in the corner, "Fred you let that go! Matt I can see you too!" Angelina yelled at two red headed boys. "I'll be back. Fred that is not a toy! You two are being bad influences to poor James!" Angelina yelled as she walked quickly to her sons. The men were all mingling drinking what Lily only hoped were butterbeers.

The doorbell rang and soon Lily's grandparents walked in. Her grandmum was short and a bit stocky, but that just made her more appealing. She ran up to her and she hugged Lily. She gave the warmest and strongest hugs. Lily kissed her granddad's cheek. Then the party really got started.

...+...

The day was hot and humid. Inside a small yet warm room laid a boy on his bed. Life just seemed to be coming and going for him. His mind drifted off to that day in the zoo where he first noticed how different he truly was. That mysterious red headed girl invaded his thoughts constantly. She just seemed so different and carefree, unlike anyone he'd ever met. That hour he met her was the most fun he's ever had. A loud bang was heard interrupting his thoughts.

"Jesse!" my grandma called. With a sigh he jumped off my bed and ran to the bathroom, where his grandma and mum were. His grandma was holding his mum up.

"Mum I am fine" his mum said stubbornly.

"Honey are you sure? You remember what-" Grandma started

"I know what the doctors said. I am fine! I was just a bit dizzy" She said. She looked up and noticed Jesse in the doorway.

"Oh Jesse, there you are. Are you hungry?"

"Mum" he started

"Jesse… don't. I'm going to make some pancakes." His mum said as she slowly walked away. Grandma and Jesse stared at each other for a bit. His insides felt numb. Hopefully nothing was wrong with her...again. His grandma was the first to breakaway and shook her head slowly before leaving the bathroom. _Now that I'm up minus well freshen up_ He thought. After brushing his teeth he could smell the pancakes and toast. His favorites all in one go.

He walked towards the kitchen, his room wasn't so far from it. Their flat was a pretty decent size. Since it's always been them three all they needed was a small 3 bedroom flat. They all fit in it comfortably. He walked into the kitchen and there she was cooking. Her figure was slim and she had a blue apron on.

"Sit honey" She said as she gestured to the chair. As soon as he walked to the table he looked out the window and saw an owl swoop by. _I must be seeing things_ he thought as he rubbed his eyes. His mum places a plate of pancakes in front of him with some syrup. A few minutes later Gran joined them. As soon as they finished eating a noise was heard from the window.

"Oh my" His mum gasps. In the window was an owl. It keeps pecking at the window as if it wanted to give us something. By instinct something told Jesse to open it. Bravely he stood, swallowing the nerves bubbling in his stomach and walked to the window.

"Honey no" Mum says but its too late now he had already reached the window. The owl didn't look fierce, but instead looked normal its eyes were dark yet soft. He opened the window quickly and jumped out of the way just as the owl made way into the flat. It flew around in circles until it reached him again. It stopped on the windowsill and held out its leg. On its leg was strapped a small letter.

"I think its for you" Mum said. Slowly and carefully he untied the letter. On it in gold lettering was his name Jesse Lawrence. His mum walks up to him and looks over his shoulder as he broke the seal.

Dear Mr. Jesse Lawrence,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress

"Is this some sort of joke" Jesse asked confused, "Wizards and Witches aren't real" He said. He looked to his mum and her face was pale. "Mum are you ok?"

She looked at Jesse before falling to the ground. "MUM!" He yelled before running to the phone to call the hospital.

The hospital's bleak walls radiated of the feeling of depression. Everyone walking around looking like they had seen death. Next to Jesse sat his Gran, her grey hair if possible grew grayer. Her face was pale and she had a look of sadness in her eyes. He couldn't imagine that he looked any better.

"Mrs. Lawrence?" A doctor asked as he approached them. He was wearing the typical white jacket and was carrying a clipboard. Immediately they both stood up, well Gran was a bit slow due to her age but she did try.

"Hi I'm Dr. Rodriguez. We're running some tests on her, I'm surprised she hasn't come in earlier. From what we noticed her white blood cells count has increased. She seems to have made a full relapse." He said as he looked at the clipboard. He showed no emotion at all.

"Do you mean she's got cancer again?" Gran asked worry full in her voice.

"It is a definite possibility. Only the tests will tell" he answered. His voice was sympathetic as if he already knew what the outcome would be. "Would you like to see her?" He asked. All they could do was nod. The reality of it all hit Jesse, she could die.

The doctor walked them to the room and closed the door. His mum was laying in her bed, her face really flushed. It was almost painful for Jesse to know that she was going to be in that bed again for god knows how long.

"Baby" Mum said as she noticed them enter. He couldn't help it, He had to run to her side and hug her.

"Hun why didn't you tell us?" Gran asked grabbing one of his mum's hands. She pulled Jesse into the bed next to her and held onto him.

"I was scared. I mean all the signs starting showing. My stomach was swelling often and kept bloating. At first I thought it was just my mind but then lately it kept occurring. I didn't realize it was this bad, I mean the symptoms are so difficult to notice. Then recently I have been having to use the bathroom so much. Today it hurt so much that's why I almost fell because the pain took a lot out of me. I'm so sorry"

"Mrs. Lawrence you have another visitor." A nurse said opening the door. They all watched as a man wearing a weird cloak walked in. He was a bit pudgy. They all stared at him as the nurse closed the door.

"Who are you? What is the meaning of this?" Hi gran asked angrily.

"Hi I am so sorry to come at a time like this. But my name is Professor Longbottom. I am a professor and deputy headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He said taking off his hat. "Jesse I understand you have received your letter today." He said as he took a step forward into the room.

"This is madness, Jesse is special but he is not a wizard" Gran said. Jesse turned to his mum who looked deep in thought.

"I understand you don't believe in wizards and witches but please understand that Jesse definitely is. Has he ever done anything weird that would be considered magical?" Professor Longbottom asked. Jesse thought back to some times in school when he would get bullied.

"Actually there have been times where I would be getting bullied and somehow I would escape. Once they had cornered me and I had no idea what to do. Suddenly I was at the door. I had no idea it was like I disappeared and then reappeared." I said, "Then there was the time when I was at the zoo. I had been talking to a girl named Lily when they attacked us. They had pushed her and I got really mad. Soon they were flying in the air and on the floor." Jesse said, his mum and Gran looked at him curiously.

"You see all these occurences, they happened in your time of true need. This is called accidental magic, most children deal with this until they learn to control their magic."

"So you are saying that all these weird moments he has had are really because he's an underage wizard." Gran said amused. She looked to his mum and Jese. "You don't really believe this do you?" She asked incredulously.

"It makes sense, I mean when I met Lily her dad Harry told me that I wasn't a freak and it would all make sense in a couple of years. It all is coming together"

"Wait Harry and Lily? Do you mean Harry and Lily Potter?" Professor Longbottom asked.

"Yes" Jesse said.

"Interesting" he answered in thought.

"You know them?" Jesse asked. Before he could answer Gran stood up.

"Okay please prove it that you really are a wizard" Gran said challenging him. Professor Longbottom looked at Jesse and his mum before taking out a pointed stick and waving it at the wall. Instantly a table appeared with a pitcher of water and four cups. "Thirsty anyone" He asked.

"How-" Gran asked.

"I told you its magic" He answered. He then levitated three cups to everyone. Jesse took his and drank a sip from it.

"Don't drink it Jesse" gran said stubbornly.

"Mum please, I think he's telling the truth. Jesse has always been different. Every time he wanted something he would almost always get it and not because I bought it. So what does he need to do?" Mum asked.

"well since you are muggles- non magic folk." He answered, "I can take him to pick up his supplies. There is a list of what he will need. Then on September 1 we will meet you and all the muggle born students at Kings Cross station where we will help them through the barrier. After that they will take the Hogwarts express, which will take you to the castle. It is indeed a boarding school so you must know that you may go home for the breaks, and only emergencies." He emphasized. He stared at Jesse for a little while.

"How do I sign him up?" Mum asked in a low voice.

"Mum? i can't leave you" Jesse whispered turning to face her, "Mum you need me, Gran needs me I can't just leave!" Jesse yelled tears spilling down his cheeks. _Didn't they need me?_ He thought. She had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Jesse, baby you need to get away from here. You're eleven and deserve a childhood. I won't be going anywhere. I will be in the hospital for a while and plus you can visit me during your breaks." She said bravely.

"But mum" He begged. Part of him was curious about this new world he was being introduced to, but part of him wanted to stay with his mum.

"No buts Jesse, you need this. You deserve to fit in. I will be here when you come to visit." She said tears still coming.

"Jess listen to your mum" Gran said fnally, "I want to be with him when you go to get his stuff. I want to be there for everything" she said pointing to him.

"That can be arranged. I am very sorry at the time I came. If I could help I would. I know that this would be the only time I could've talked to all of you at once. So please forgive my rudeness. I will take my leave now. Please note I will owl you in a few days to take you to get your books. Thank you" he said before departing. That day was the beginning to a whole new life.

Author's note: I will upload the next chapter probably tomorrow. Please review. I would love to know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3: Reunited

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Series. **

Chapter 3. Reunited

Lily's heart was racing, today was the day she'd been waiting for, for years!

"Lily! Lets go or we'll be late!" Her mum yelled, "Mel no you are not of age yet. Wait till next year" Her mum said to Mel who was still bugging her. Lily looked around her room one last time. Her trunk was full and the room was sort of neat.

"Knock knock" Her Dad said before walking in. "Hey princess are you ready?" he asked as he looked around the room with a suprised look. "It's clean"

"Just about" Lily answered still looking around.

"Don't worry your room will look just the way you left it, down to the last shirt on the floor." He reassured as he looked around at the pile of clothing laying on the floor.

"James that is not a toy!" Her mum yelled interrupting her thoughts.

"It sounds like your mum could use a hand. Here let me grab this" He said before patting her head and taking the trunk with him out the door. Lily walked over to her bed and grabbed Mr mono. Who was my favorite stuffed animal. It was a gift from Julissa years ago. With one last look she walked out with him in her hand. The sight before her was memorable. Mel was chasing James who had taken her mum's wand and was waving it like crazy. Mum's hair was turned completely pink with a bit of green in it.

"Harry this is not funny! Help me!" She was yelling as Harry laughed. "you think this is funny?" she asked in a scary calm voice as she walked slowly towards him.

"Now Ginny" he said as he backed into the wall. She cornered him into the wall closing the distance between them. As she leaned close as if to kiss him she grabbed his wand which was in his pocket.

With two quick flicks Ginny yelled "Rictusempra" Immediately Harry and James broke into giggles holding their sides. Her Mum smiled and blew on the wand as the muggles in movies did. Mel and Lily laughed as Harry begged for her to stop it. She walked slowly up to james and grabbed her wand. With a simple flick her hair was back to its fire red color. She took one look at James and flicked her wand at him. Immediately he stopped laughing.

"Much better, i never did like pink too much" Ginny laughed.

"Go Mum" Lily chanted. She smiled and bowed before heading to Harry. She had a small twinkle in her eyes.

"You know wandless magic Harry" She said as she bent to look at him. His face was red and tears were slowly streaming down his cheeks from laughing so hard.

"Cant hahahaha think" Harry said laughing. "Please"

"But I thought you wanted to laugh" she joked. Harry looked at her with pleading eyes. "Okay fine" she sighed taking off the curse. Harry looked at her oddly. Her eyes widened.

"Harry no you don't" she yelled before running. He caught her easily and started tickling her. "Harry- we – need- to- take- Lily- to- school" she said in between laughs and breaths. Mel, Lily and even James all just watched them laughing. With her camera Lily snapped a picture of both of them knowing they'd enjoy it later one day.

When they were finally on their way it was considerably late. They used her dad's car, which he bought when she was really young. It was a silver color and fit everyone perfectly. It was about 10:45 when they arrived. Her Dad and mum looked around an unreadable expression on both of their faces. They arrived at a wall. Mel and Lily looked at each other oddly. Their parents however had huge smiles on their faces.

"This is where we first met Harry" Ginny said with a smile

"I remember, you were this cute little red head with so many freckles." He said smiling at the memory. Lily cleared my throat, I_ swear my parents get distracted quite easily. _Lily thought.

"Oh yeah, well here's the barrier Lily. To get through is quite simple" her dad said. "You just walk through" Her Mum rolled her eyes at dad. Lily just stared at the wall. It was the barrier that was stopping her from getting to Hogwarts. Her mum walked up to me.

"Do you want me to go with you through?" Ginny asked her. All Lily could do was nod. Her determination was skyrocketing. She turned to her dad and mum and nodded.

"Amazing, she has that same look you gave me before I kissed you in the common room." Dad sighed. _What is this a trip down memory lane? _Lily asked herself "It's that look you get when you're determined." He added. "Well okay you two go first, ill take Mel and James." Her Mum looked at him. "What? Its not like the barrier's going to seal on me" he said with a knowing smile. Her Mum rolled her eyes at him before returning to Lily.

"Okay honey, are you ready?" Mum asked me gently. I nodded at her and gulped. I grabbed her hand and quickly we walked. It felt as if the wall wasn't there. The view changed immediately. Hundreds of people were congregated in front of a huge red train. "It's amazing right?" Mum said smiling at my expression.

"It's just like I remember" Her Dad said appearing behind her. "Ron and Hermione should be here soon with Julissa" Harry added. He looked like a kid who was just given his favorite toy.

"Did I hear my name?" Uncle Ron asked just as he walked through the barrier.

"hey Harry, Ginny" Uncle Ron said smiling at them. He turned to Lily and smiled wide "How's our new Hogwarts student?" he asked before hugging her.

"Uncle Ron!" Mel and James yelled before running into him.

"Where's Hermione" Ginny asked.

"She's coming. She made me go through first. Something about the barrier sealing." Ron said. He and Harry shared a smile.

"What am I missing here?" Lily asked curious as to what story they were obviously referring to.

"Lily!" Julissa screeched as she ran through the barrier with Aunt Hermione. Julissa hugged her.

"Oh my god I can't wait! I wonder what house we will get into" Julissa said.

"I know me too!" Lily screeched.

"Remember girls we all got into Gryffindor. I might just have to disown you if you get into Slytherin" Ron said with a serious face. His eyes were twinkling. "But no pressure" he added as the girls stared at him with wide eyes. Aunt Hermione smacked him.

"Ronald shush you're scaring them. Girls we will love you no matter the house you get placed into. Right Ginny" She said genuinely.

"Of course girls, but you know Gryffindor is the best house." Lily's Mum replied.

"Ginny!" Hermione scolded shaking her head.

"What it's the truth and you know it." Mum answered playfully. Hermione looked at her trying not to smile.

"You got that right" Harry added with pride. They were all congregated in front of an entrance to the train.

...+...

"Jesse have you finished packing? They're going to be here any minute to pick us up" Gran said at Jesse's room door.

"Where's mum?" He asked.

"She's in her room." Gran answered. He nodded and took one last look around his room before pulling dragging his trunk out. His owl hooted softly. "Make sure that things quiet okay" Gran said before preparing to leave. She was still shocked that all this was real. After their trip to Diagon Alley with Professor Longbottom she's been on edge. Especially when Jesse used part of his savings to buy Amity, his owl. He couldn't help it when he saw her it made my heart soar. She's the color of snow. Apparently she is extremely rare and only one other person ever bought a snowy owl from them. He left my trunk towards the front door and entered his mum's room. She was in her bed reading a book. Her hair was starting to fall out again due to the Chemo. Her bucket lay next to her bed just in case she couldn't make it to the bathroom.

"Hi mum" Jesse said entering the room. He walked straight to her bed and sat next to her.

"Jesse, I was hoping you'd come to say goodbye" she answered her voice cracking. She had on a small weak smile. Her skin was paler then ever.

"Mum are you sure you don't need me here?" Jesse asked.

"Honey look at me" She said weakly. He couldn't help but look. "I will be fine here. The doctor will visit every week and Gran will take care of me. You go and make some new friends. Just make sure you use that pretty little owl to write me everyday." She said smiling at him.

"I'll miss you mum" He admitted. She pulled him into a soft hug.

"I'll miss you too. I love you baby, now go" She said letting him go. He smiled to her and kissed her cheek. With one last look he walked away from her. "Remember to write" she reminded.

"I will mum" He replied before heading to the door.

Outside the door was a black car. A man stood in front of it. He was dressed in a black suit almost like one of the men from the movie men in black.

"Mr. Lawrence I presume" he said looking at me. "well come now or you'll miss your train." Gran and Jesse rode in the car, which was pretty big and spacious. The man took out his wand and shrunk the trunk, he then handed it to Jesse and told me he'd change it when they arrived at the station. Both Gran and Jese looked at each other. The man also handed Gran Amity to hold. She looked like she was caught between throwing it out the window or throwing up. The car ride was pretty short. Jesse thought the ride to Kings cross would be a long one but they managed in just less than 30 minutes.

"here we are" the driver stated. A woman this time opened the door for them.

"Hi I am here to escort you to the barrier. I will only do this once. So please remember it for next year" Gran and Jesse look at each other again before exiting the car.

"I will be here to drive you home" The driver said to Gran obviously easing her worry. She looked at Jesse and practically threw Amity's cage at him. The woman walked them to this wall. Jesse looked at my ticket and for the first time noticed that the ticket said to meet at platform 9 and ¾. My Gran must have noticed too because she took the ticket and looked at it.

"excuse me this must be a mistake. There is no platform 9 and ¾." Gran said.

"That's what muggles are supposed to think" The woman stated simply before stopping completely in front of the wall between platform 9 and 10. Well here we are." She stopped and pointed at the wall.

"why are you pointing at a wall?" he asked confused. "Is this some sort of joke?"

"I don't kid around." she answered annoyed "I'm going to have to help you aren't i?" she sighed. Jesse looked at her worried. "Okay you need to walk through it. It's only sealed up once ever so don't worry. What's the odds of that happening again?" she asked amused. "Okay then I'll go with you. Are you coming too?" she asked Gran. Gran stared at them obviously not amused. She shook her head.

"No I stop right here"

"But Gran" I begged

"no this isn't my world. You go okay. I love you. Make sure you write." She said hugging me tight. "Go"

"Well come on, just take my hand" she said softly, her voice becoming gentle. He took her hand and with one look back waved at her. As the wall approached he closed my eyes waiting for the impact to hit. It never did. He opened one eye and noticed they were somewhere completely different. He opened his 2nd eye and noticed that the woman was laughing.

"Muggle-borns are always the cutest." She said before starting to leave.

"Wait!" He yelled. She turned around and looked at him.

"Oh of course, my apologies" she tapped her wand to the trunk and it immediately grew in size. "There you go, be safe" she said.

"Where do I go?" He asked confused again.

"Well onto the train, pick a compartment make friends go on now." She replied before leaving completely. He walked slowly with his trunk taking in his surroundings. There were hundreds of people here. Most were adults seeing their children off. Most were saying their goodbyes or mingling with each other. They all seemed to know each other. Many families would be stopped as they headed to the train by others. He walked closer to the train trying not to look at the families saying goodbye. Each time he heard it he would feel my heart beat faster. Just as he was in front of the train he tried to figure out the best way to get his trunk and owl up onto it. The trunk was so heavy he could barely lift it.

"hey son do you need help?" a man asked him. From behind the man a family with red hair and black hair stood. "Hello boy?" the man asked interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh yes please" Jesse replied kindly. He looked back to where the family was and couldn't see them anymore. G_reat I'm losing my mind now he thought._ The man levitated the trunk up onto the train easily with just one flick of his wand. _Yep I definitely am going crazy_. "Thank you sir" Jesse said but when he turned around he was gone. Jesse shrugged and moved on. Lots of the compartments weren't free but somehow he managed to get one to himself. He placed the trunk under the seat and just stared out the window. All the families looked so happy. Many of the mums were crying and most of the fathers stared proudly at their children.

"Excuse me do you mind if I sit here?" A boy asked. He had dirty blonde hair and river blue eyes. Jesse shrugged at him and kept staring outside. Jesse heard him pushing his trunk under the seat.

"I'm Christian, everyone call me Chris." He said. Jesse turned to face him.

"I'm Jesse. I'm not really sure if I can shorten it anymore than it already is though" he replied with a small smile.

"Oh nice to meet you." At that they both talked for a bit of time. Well it was mostly Chris that talked. He talked about how excited he was for school and to be out of his house.

"Wait so quidditch is a mixture of muggle sports then just on a broom?" Jesse asked intrigued. He always liked sports so this seemed to catch his attention.

"yes actually I've actually watched some muggle sports like basketball and futbol." Chris said

"Anything from the trolley dears?" A woman called from outside.

"I don't know about you but I'm starved" Jesse said.

"I'm good I ate a huge meal earlier" Chris replied.

"Ok suit yourself." Jesse said before heading out. His Gran had given him money and exchanged it into wizarding gold. It wasn't much but it was enough to keep him satisfied till Christmas. The cart had an assortment of different candies. Each looked unique and like nothing he'd ever seen before.

"What's that" he asked her pointing at a weird shaped box.

"Oh that's a chocolate frog. Would you like one?" As she asked he heard the sound of girls laughing.

"I told you Julissa I heard the trolley" A girl said sort of loud laughing. "what? i did hear it" _That laugh it sounds so familiar _He thought_._ As the girls came into view his thoughts all disappeared. One of the girls had brownish red hair. She was about Jesse's height and had a few freckles. It was however the other one that caught his eye. She had dark red hair. It shined when the sun hit it and looked like wildfire. Her eyes were an emerald color and were sparkling with life. But it was that laugh that he recognized, it sounded so carefree so like her…Lily.

"Jesse what are you doing?" Chris asked. As soon as he said Jesse's name she looked up and caught his gaze. "Jesse! Hello" Chris said waving his hands in front of Jess's face. Her eyes stared in wonder and then widened.

"Lily hello" J ulissa said trying to get her attention. She was a mere 20 feet away from him, a good hearing distance.

"Lily?" Jesse asked.

"Jesse" She said barely audible.

She smiled brightly at him and came running. He was only able to take one step before she enveloped him in a hug worthy of a mother bear.

"I knew it! I knew you weren't a muggle!" she screeched.

"Lily I think you're choking him" Julissa said amused. Chris stared at her.

"Oh sorry" Lily said to Jesse turning red. Jesse however hadn't mindt at all.

"Oh my gosh where's your compartment?" She asked excitedly. Before you knew it all four of them were in Jesse's compartment introducing themselves and they explained to Jesse each of the four houses. Chris stayed pretty quiet as they explained this to him. He knew this year would be life changing.

Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter. Feel free to make suggestions!


	4. Chapter 4: Sixteen

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Harry Potter characters. They all belong to JK Rowling

Chapter 4: Sixteen

"Lily come on tell me what you smelled!" Julissa begged as we walked out of the dungeons. Potions class had been really interesting. Professor slughorn had decided to make us all smell an Amorentia potion. Whatever you smell is what your heart desires. Julissa had been begging me to tell her ever since we left the class.

"Julie why don't you tell me what you smelled first?" I asked innocently knowing she wouldn't tell me either. It's well known that our family is definitely known for its stubbornness.

"Fine I won't tell…you think Jesse will tell us what he smelled?" She asked that with mischievous hint in her eye.

"probably not" I guessed. "What is he doing in there?" I asked impatiently.

"Well lets go see" She replied. I shrugged and followed. We walked back into the dungeons and saw Professor slughorn clearing up some of the cauldrons. Jesse was helping him. Jesse slipped something into his pocket and quickly scourgified his cauldron. "I'm done professor" he said as he headed out.

"Okay Mr. Lawrence keep up the good work. 10 points to Gryffindor"

He looked up and smiled as he saw us waiting for him.

"What you ladies too impatient to wait outside?" he asked smirking.

"Oh shut it Jess" I replied. His caramel eyes twinkled at me.

"So Jess what did you smell" Julissa asked. Jess flushed a little and then seemed to come back to normal.

"Smelled what?" he asked keeping a straight face.

"In the potion" Julissa replied.

"What potion?" he asked.

"Ugh you're so unbearable" Julissa complained. All I could do was laugh, those two bickered worse than my aunt Hermione and uncle Ron. Then again those are her parents so growing up around them would give you that type of personality.

"But that's why you two are my best friends" he teased. "You love me the way I am" he replied. I rolled my eyes at him and continued to walk up the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Julissa replied. As we walked by Julissa straightened her Gryffindor's robes up. Her reddish brown hair was in perfect curls and went down to her shoulders. Jesse wore his Gryffindor robes just like many of the other 6th years. His tie was loosened giving him a relaxed sort of look. He was about 5'10 and his brown hair was wavy but neat. I looked around at all the young kids and it reminded me of us. They were so small and chatting happily. All the trouble and mischief we caused the past 5 years. All the detentions and times we got into trouble. Even all the howlers we received from both Aunt Hermione and mum were memorable. When the sorting hat placed all 3 of us into Gryffindor it's like suddenly I knew we'd all be best friends. When we reached the top floor we walked to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Mandrake" I called out to her. She was singing yet again.

"Okay, okay give me a minute" she said singing, or what she at least called singing. I shared a look with both of them and we all held in our laughter. Suddenly the door opened. Thank goodness I think she almost made me deaf.

"Merlin she sings as heavenly as a mandrake" I mumbled causing both Julie and Jess to laugh.

"Lily!" my younger sister yelled as she ran to me. Her raven black hair fell straight down. She had placed her cloak on the couch next to some of her friends so all she wore were her uniform skirt and shirt. "Oh my god I have to tell you!" she screeched as she pulled me with her to the couch. I laughed with her as we fell onto the empty couch in front of the fire, leaving Jesse and Julissa at the portrait hole.

"What is it Mel?" I asked curiously.

"You remember that guy?" She started

"yeah the one with the hair" I laughed, she playfully smacked my arm. "What? There's plenty of blokes in Hogwarts"

"No, I mean he's in Ravenclaw and totally gorgeous and yeah he does have nice hair." She giggled. "Well he was making eye contact with me and might ask me out soon!" She exclaimed. Gosh I swear my sister is way too popular for her own good.

"Do you know his name?" I asked

"Well no not yet, but I will learn it" She said with a sigh. "Lily what about you, when are you going to date someone else?" She asked. Ugh here we go again.

"Mel don't start" I whined.

"Lily! You and what's his name ended last year! Do you know how popular you are?" she asked. I rose an eyebrow at her "course not, so many blokes like you and talk about how pretty you are and blah blah blah" She said as I rolled my eyes. "You can have almost any guy in the school. So why not have some fun? I know I am" Mel stated. I rose a eyebrow at her.

"Exactly how much fun do you have?" I asked half teasing and half curious. She smacked me. That one hurt.

"Not that much. Merlin no I mean I've snogged guys but not like you know." She said blushing sightly.

"Lily we're going to dinner, you coming?" Jesse asked as Julissa was coming down the stairs.

"yeah, you coming sis?" I asked. She smiled and we got up to join us. On the way there we met up with a few of my roomates and some of Jess's. All together we walked talking about stuff that happened that day.

"Steph that is not funny!" Julie scolded as I laughed along with Jesse and Mel. "I do not act like that" she added to Steph who's one of our roomates. Steph had dark brown curly hair. She was tanned and short.

"You sound like aunt Hermione" I joked.

"Oh my god doesn't she!" Mel laughed she made her face really serious. "No no no, it's like this. Are you studying girls. Remember its never too early to begin studying for your newts." She said in a perfect representation of Aunt Hermione.

"Mum does not sound like…okay maybe a little- but still" Julissa stuttered holding back a laugh.

"Don't worry we love you just the way you are too" Jesse said tapping her back.

"Come on guys" Steph exclaimed along with Michele and Daniel. We smiled at each other and rushed to catch up.

"Hey guys wait up!" A voice yelled. We turned around and there was Chris.

"We'll catch up" we told Steph and the rest. They left and walked away. Jesse and him manly hugged.

"Chris!" I yelled as I hugged him along with Julissa.

"Zabini So how's Slytherin treating you?" Jesse asked.

"Ah you know, it don't matter. I'm different they'll deal." Chris said with a small smile. "Hey Mel I didn't see you there" he said with a smile.

"Hey Chris" she said almost nervously. I couldn't help but stare in wonder. Oh no please don't tell me she she a thing for the Slytherin rebel. He's a great guy but he's not known as the best boyfriend.

"You know Chris if you need any help just call on us." Jesse reminded him.

"Ah you Gryffindor's and your need to feel brave. Don't worry mate I'm fine." Chris reassured Jess.

"Alright well then let's go, I'm starved" Julissa said taking the words right out of my mouth.

"I'm with Julie on that" I said my stomach growling. Everyone laughed.

"Me too" Mel agreed

"When are you all never hungry?" Jesse asked rolling his eyes.

"Hey blame my mum, it's those Weasley genes" I said laughing linking arms with Mel and Julie. Jesse and Chris followed close behind. Dinner went smoothly. We all sat together with the exception of Chris who had to sit at the Slytherin table. Before he sat at the Slytherin table he said hi to Scorpius Malfoy who was sitting at the Hufflepuff table. When he sat down some of the Slytherins looked at him oddly. He seemed to try to ignore them, but a few of them kept looking at him and talking to each other. I really hope Chris knows what he's doing or at least watches his back. Jesse seemed to notice but didn't say anything he just stared ahead. See Chris is different; he is actually a good guy. He got placed in Slytherin because of his parents and the fact that he is a very sneaky person. Steph and Michele had saved us some seats. The food looked delicious as always. Mel, Julie and I packed food onto our plates and soon the fun began.

"How can you all eat that much and not gain weight?" Michi asked watching us in amazement. Jesse rolled his eyes, since as I recall he asked the same exact question years ago when he first met us.

"Our mum, definitely" Lily replied after swallowing.

"Well thankfully for us our mum and dad are both skinny" Mel answered happily. "I mean really these huge appetites are not easy to satisfy." She finished. All the boys choked on their drinks. She stopped and laughed. "Oh you know what I mean, gosh you dirty minded boys" She added as we all laughed. Dinner went pretty quick and soon we were all in the common room sitting in front of the fire. Mel was with some of her friends on the other side of the common room talking. This left Julissa, Daniel, Jesse and I in front of the fire. I was reading a book with my head comfortably leaning on Jesse's shoulder. Daniel and Julissa were deep in conversation. Jesse was reading from a sheet of parchment. The book I was reading was starting to get too predictable so I looked around for something to do. I noticed Jesse was reading his letter looking for a way to answer her. I closed the book and leaned closer into him.

"What you reading?" I asked softly.

"A letter from my mum." He answered idly, nibbling on his quil.

"Oh" I answered looking away. His mum was a pretty touchy subject. He didn't like to talk about her and not to mention I haven't seen her in awhile. He looked at me with a small smile.

"You can read it if you want, I don't mind. I mean you are my best friend and you're one of the only people who knows about her… condition" he whispered. I smiled. This was one of the first times he's ever let me read his letter to his mum. He used to let me read his grandma's letters, but never his mum. He tilted it a bit so I could read. I leaned onto his shoulders more and pressed against his arms to get a better look. For a second I was lost in his scent, it was very familiar I just couldn't place how.

_My dearest son,_

_How's life at Hogwarts treating you? It better be fine or else I'll have to write to Lily and tell her to beat up some people on my behalf. By the way how is Lily? If she's not reading this please tell her I said hi and that I hope she's doing well. You know she is a keeper right son? Well let me stop embarrassing you. _

_Life here is going as good as can be allowed. I'm doing fine. The doctor says my white blood cell count has decreased incredibly, thanks of course to that doctor that Harry and Ginny recommended. I am counting the days till I go into remission and can live my life. I am so tired of being cooped up in this small ole flat. Let me stop rambling here. Remember son that I love you and can't wait till you come for break. Be sure to invite Lily and the girls over. I haven't seen them in a while. It would be nice to talk to a girl for a change. I mean really what is the point of being around amazing looking doctors all week and not being able to gossip about it._

_So Christmas holidays are just around the corner. They are actually in a few days as you of course know. I can't wait to see you Jess! Well I will let you go about your business son. Take care. Write soon. Send Amity over soon! _

_Love,_

_Mumsy_

I couldn't help but laugh. His mum always had a way of making us smile.

"Sorry about her" he said blushing slightly. "She's always joking about that"

"It's fine." I replied genuinely. Honestly my parents always joke about me and Jess together. Like that will ever happen he is just my friend. Its strictly platonic I mean we are just really comfortable together. A part of my stomach fluttered at this.

"So will you?" He asked me. I raised an eyebrow, "will you come over?" he asked.

"Oh of course. I've been dying to see your mum. We have so much catching up to do." I replied excitedly. He smiled at me before staring back at the letter. I leaned my head against his shoulder again. Merlin it was so nice to have a friend like him.

"You two I'm going to head up to bed." Julissa said yawning. She then left up the stairs. Daniel had already gone up. Most of the common room was empty. I checked my watch and the time read a quarter past midnight.

"Wow it's late I should head up soon." I said. I stretched and leaned my head on his shoulder again. "I feel so lazy!" I told him laughing.

"That's nothing new" He replied earning a smack.

Finally I got up and picked up my book, which had fallen. Jesse stared back at the letter. I tapped his shoulder to get his attention. "Don't stay up too late okay" I told him with a small smile before heading upstairs. All the girls were in bed already. I couldn't help but smile, these were my friends. The people I will tell my children about. That night I slept happy, not a care in the world.

Finally the day we were supposed to leave home for Christmas holidays approached. Of course the girls dormitory was proper and neat…yeah right. There were clothes all over our four poster beds. Trunks were all open and items were still being thrown into them.

"Michi do you still have my cardigan?" Julissa asked from behind a huge pile of clothes. You could barely see her face.

"I have it" Steph called out from behind her own pile. She threw it over to Julie who smiled and magically folded it and the rest of her cardigans.

"Stephy is this yours?" Michi asked holding up a navy colored sweater.

"Oh my god yes i've been looking for this for weeks now" Steph answered happily. My bed I was proud to say was only littered with accessories. I had somehow finished packing my clothes before the rest of them. To think that most think that just because we are girls that we are packed ahead of time. Well guess again, we are amazing procrastinators. There was a pile in the middle of the floor of random clothes. We hadn't even gone through the whole stack yet. We had all decided on leaving it in the corner till we get back. Our door opened and in walked Mel. She had her favorite skinny jeans on with a nice blouse.

"You guys still not done? What would aunt Hermione say Julie?" She asked teasingly before helping her fold the clothing magically.

"Hey my mum's diligence gene skipped me. Instead I inherited dad's Weasley procrastination gene." Julie whined before placing the clothes Mel folded into her trunk.

"Mel you should not be talking. I bet you just finished packing." I said sorting out the rest of my accessories. Mel smiled at me before looking through our pile of clothing in the middle of the floor.

"You know it" She replied "Oh my god. I've been looking for this for so long!" Mel yelled pulling out a denim skirt from the pile. She put the skirt to the side and practically dove into the large pile. By the time all of us were packed Mel had already found at least 6 pieces of clothing that belonged to her. How they found their way from the 5th year dorm to ours I will never understand.

"Anyone up for breakfast?" I asked as my stomach growled considerably loud. We had at least an hour till we had to leave.

When we got to the great hall the boys were already there.

"Hey ladies" Daniel greeted.

"It's nice for you to finally join us." Jesse said before handing me a piece of toast from his plate. Most of the toast was gone so I didn't mind one bit. I have a tendency to steal off his plate. Then again I am part Weasley, its normal. Most of the people were reading the newspaper and for some reason or another they were staring at me longer than usual. One of the boys passed Michele a newspaper and Steph read over her shoulder.

"What do I have something on my face?" I asked as others started whispering.

"Lily have you read the Prophet today?" Steph asked just as she finished. Her face looked grim.

"No, you know I never read the prophet." I replied. And it was definitely true. Ever since the paper made my mum cry so many times I never read it again. There was a time when it was very bad. My dad would read it and throw it into the fire while my mum would sit there with tears in her eyes or would be just as mad as he. After a little while she would just sit there and comfort him. Then we altogether stopped receiving the paper. Once when I was 12 my dad forgot to throw it out so Mel and I read the article. It was horrible, they pretty much slandering mum calling her horrible names. We were shocked and showed it to mum, who tried to stay calm. She showed us some old clippings she had saved just in case the time came to tell us. It was then that both of us that made a pact to never believe the prophet's lies about our family unless confirmed by our parents.

"Maybe you should read this then." Steph said handing it to us. Mel and I shared a look before reading the article. Jesse who was sitting next to me read over me. The article was titled,

"Chosen One escapes death again"

By William Brocksner

_Harry Potter, defeater of Voldemort and currently head auror has again found himself in trouble. Officials say that last night our chosen one found himself cornered by a good 10 death eaters with his wife Ginevra Potter. They were able to escape death, but one of the death eaters wasn't able to. Harry Potter was taken in pending further investigation and Ginvera Potter was taken in for questioning. 8 of the death eaters escaped through portkey. Don't worry you Harry Potter fans from what we've heard it was completely defensive and he will not be in any trouble. More news on Harry and Ginevra Potter on page 3. _

Mel and I read the paper and stared at each other. We both knew we'd be getting some mail today from mum. Jesse looked at me and squeezed my shoulder. My barn owl was soaring towards he holding a letter.

"Thanks Marc" I said as he dropped it onto my hand. I threw him some bacon from Jesse's plate. He hooted softly and then left.

"Look its from mum. " I said opening it.

_Dear Lily and Mel,_

_Hi girls how's school going? I hope you two are behaving yourselves. No detentions right? I hope you aren't messing with anymore toilets. __Well I'm sure by now you've probably heard or read the prophet. It is true, your father and I got attacked last night by death eaters. Before you worry we are fine, just a few scratches that the healers healed pretty quick. You're father is at the ministry right now talking to grandpa on protection for us. Yes girls us, I don't want to lie to you because I was your age and I used to hate being lied to for my "protection". Also if I didn't tell you knowing both of you girls you'd find a way to. I swear you are too much like me. They want to attack your father but he is too well protected. You see the death eaters are still upset at your father for killing their leader. I guess they don't like being on the run too much. They want to attack what he loves the most, which happens to be us. So girls be careful and make sure you are never alone. We don't know who supports these death eaters. I don't want to lose you girls. While you are in Hogwarts you are under Minerva's protection. So please girls don't try anything too rash and try to stay safe. Please keep this information to yourself. I'm sure Jesse is reading this and so if Julissa (Hi guys) so other than them please keep this a secret. We don't want any other people to think about joining._

_Well girls on another note James is doing good. He's been going over to grandma's a lot to play with Fred and Matt. I am telling you next year your head boy and girl will have a lot on their hands. It does not help that you sent them a toilet years ago. I swear those two are more like Fred and George in their glory days. Well let me stop before this becomes a novel. I love you girls. Your dad loves you too and don't worry he will be fine, we all will. _

_Love mum_

"Wow so I guess it's true" Mel admitted.

"I hope dad doesn't go too crazy. He is already overprotective enough" I groaned.

"Ugh I know, he's probably going to assign us bodyguards." Mel groaned.

"That means my dad's probably going to join in just because he wants to smother me. I blame you" she half kidded. All three of us groaned in unison, our overprotective dads are going to be the end of us.

"This is for your safety" Jesse argued as he watched us in shock. I eyed him carefully he didn't look too happy.

"It's always about our safety. Our dads are scary protective enough, now you would probably think we were celebrities." Julissa said. We all looked at her and laughed. Technically we are celebrities. We just technically inherited the fame because of the fact that our parents played a huge role in defeating Voldemort. They each also have Order of Merlins.

"So do you want to come over?" I asked him trying to steer the conversation away from our dads and their fame. We never usually talk about how famous we really are because our family tries to forget it. It is not easy being the children of the famous golden trio, chosen one, and power couple. Everyone expected so much from us. We had to be at the top of our classes and not to mention are stared at constantly. People used to try to talk to us in hopes that they would fit into our little group.

"Oh yeah I should be able to. If my mom can I'll see if she wants to come too" he said smiling, which made me smile back. I can't help it; I just like seeing him happy. He's had such a rough life, so seeing him happy and smiling makes me happy too. It sounds cheesy but it's true, I guess it's because we're so close. I swear there are times I can feel his emotions.

"Hey you two lets go the carriages will be here in about 30 minutes and I need to make sure that I have enough of everything." Julissa said. We got up and were about to leave the hall when in walked Chris. His hair was parted in its usual way, with its side bang to the left. His face was looking down and his bang was partially covering his eye. His right eye was dark and puffy. It took us a little while to realize what it was. Jesse's face turned angry and he stormed off toward Chris. Chris looked up and noticed Jesse. His eyes widened.

"Jesse don't" Chris warned. His face scrunched causing him pain.

"Who did this?" Jesse asked hastily, his eyes had a look of determination in them.

"It don't matter, just let it go" Chris ordered. "I'm fine, it stings a little but I can deal. I've dealt with them my own way for years." Mel walked up to us after saying bye to her friends.

"Obviously it's not working" Jesse replied back angrily.

"Hey guys Julie said- whoa what happened?" Mel asked shocked. Chris stared at her for a bit. He shook his head as if trying to rid his mind of thoughts.

"Nothing, just got on the wrong side of some fellow Slytherins. You know how it is I should learn to keep my mouth shut." Chris said. Mel's face went from shock to anger instantly. She looked at him a little longer before biting her lip.

"It still hurts doesn't it" she asked as she noticed him twitch when he talked. He looked at her and he nodded slightly. Anyone else would've thought that he had twitched. "Come here" she said moving towards the stairs. She dug into her small bag and pulled out a lotion. She motioned him forward and he hesitantly took a seat on the stairs since he was taller than her.

"I just need to spread some on the bruise. It will take a few hours to disappear, but the pain goes away almost instantly." Mel said as she scooped some lotion into her fingers.

"You seem to have a good knowledge of this lotion. I wonder why." Chris said with a smirk as she turned a small shade of red.

"well you never know when it will come in handy" she answered smiling at him. She rubbed some more on the bruise and then scourgified her hand. "All done. How does it feel now?" she asked him as she put the lotion away. He scrunched his face but this time he didn't scrunch his face in pain.

"It's all gone!" he said partially shocked. "Thanks" he said genuinely. "it's nice to be able to talk and not flinch. Also I don't think my parents would be happy if they knew"

"Oh it was no problem. Just try not to get into anymore fights" she said as we watched in shock. Chris never lets anyone touch him at all. Not to mention Mel isn't usually one to take charge like that.

"I can't make any promises" he smiled. He said bye to all of us and promised to sit with us on the train. Jesse and I looked at Mel curiously.

"What? I nicked this from Uncle George a while ago." She said mischievously. All we could do was smile and shake our heads. If Mel starts to like Chris life will definitely get interesting. The train ride was pretty quick. Chris did join us and sure enough halfway through the ride his bruise had faded. Mel was in a different compartment with her friends in the fifth year. So Julissa, Jesse, Steph, Michele, Daniel, Chris and I pretty much played exploding snap and an assortment of other card games before the trip ended. We even took pictures with the camera I had snuck into Hogwarts. I'm surprised all of us stayed up the whole trip. For most of the train rides we all manage to pass out at least halfway. When we arrived all the prefects were helping the younger students with their trunks. I was the first one out of the train from my group of friends.

"Mum" I yelled when I saw her. She was standing to the right of the platform. When she saw me she smiled brightly and I ran to her hugging her close. "Where's Mel?" she asked concerned, but her smile still on her face. As soon as she asked a raven haired girl yelled mum and flung herself at mum. Mum looked more happy then ever, but its so weird to just see only mum here. "Where's dad and Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron?" I asked. She looked at me warily.

"Your dad and uncle Ron are at the ministry trying to track the remaining death eaters. Hermione is around here somewhere looking for Julie" Mum answered. "Oh there you are Jesse" Mum said happily. I had forgotton all about him. I looked to him guiltily. He was dragging my trunk along with his towards us. He seemed to be struggling, but not as much as he did a few years back.

"Oh my god I'm sorry" I apologized. I had thrown my trunk and owl cage as if it was nothing when I saw my mum. Luckily Marc was free and flying home already.

"No worries I'm used to it." He said before hugging mum. Behind him Chris was coming dragging Mel's trunk too. She turned red as she noticed him dragging her trunk.

"I'm so sorry" she apologized similar to me. He smiled back at her.

"It was no problem, just consider us even now. Hello Mrs. Potter." Chris answered a blushing Mel.

"Oh Chris, it's been a long time. Come here" mum said pulling him into a hug. He blushed slightly and hugged her back awkwardly.

"Well I better go find my family. Bye everyone" He said staring at Mel a bit longer than normal. She smiled back.

"Bye Chris" Mum smiled with a knowing look on her face. "Okay so lets go find Hermione. Oh and Jesse you're riding with us okay. Your mum flooed me and asked if we could drop you off." Mum told him sympathetically. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it slightly. I could almost feel the sadness in him. Sometimes we tend to have this telepathy where we can both tell when the other is hurting. He smiled at me to let me know he was fine. As soon as we got home Jesse flooed to his house. He missed his mum greatly. Mel ran upstairs to get something.

"Lily!" James yelled. He ran into my arms and hugged me tight. "I missed you!" He admitted happily.

"Aww I missed you too" I told him.

"What's all this noise about" Mel asked coming down the stairs. He looked around and his brown eyes locked with Mel's.

"Melly!" He yelled and ran into her open arms. She smiled and picked him up twirling him around in circles.

"Alright girls what do you want for dinner?" mum asked.

Author's Note: I know i skipped to their sixth year. I never actually intended to keep the story in their first year. when i finish this i might go back and write some of the adventures they had during their 1-5th year. I also changed the pov to test it out and see if it is better.


	5. Chapter 5 Break

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Just some of the characters. No money is being made from this.

Chapter 5: Christmas Break

Jesse POV

From the moment I got home I knew that something was different. Mum was in the kitchen walking around. She had a cane to help her walk.

"Hey honey" She said walking towards me.

"Mum" I replied hugging her tightly. The cancer had spread so much that it had us all worried when or if it will ever end. When I say us all I mean me, mum and all of Lily's family. They are truly all I have left in this world. The doctors thought mum was supposed to pass away years ago. But when Lily finally got it out of me, without my permission Harry and Ginny Potter had referred us to some great wizard doctors who specialize with muggle diseases. Ever since then my mum has been slightly better. I mean they can't exactly cure cancer but they can slow it down enough to give you a chance in a way that isn't as painful. When Lily did that, she helped us a lot. Ever since that day I learned to trust her and know that she won't tell the most important stuff, only the things she knows she can fix. Also after she did her infamous bat bogey hex on me I learned to never keep anything like this from her again.

"I was trying to cook, but I realized we didn't have many groceries." Mum pointed out sadly. It just broke my heart to see my mum look so…helpless. She's always so independent and prided in how she was a single mother. Now she's here fighting off ovarian cancer.

"It's okay mum I'll go to the market and pick us up some food." I replied. You see everyone wonders how my mum and I seem to have money. My dad and mum actually did love each other. My mum won't exactly tell me what happened, but she did say that my dad left us lots of money. I don't like to use his money but if I didn't we'd be broke and couldn't pay off mum's medical bills. I made the trip to the market quick and bought everything I could carry. Since i'm on the quidditch team with Lily I tend to work out a lot. So I could carry a pretty heavy load.

The next few days were pretty fun. We mostly stayed home but it was nice spending quality time with her. Also I videochatted with Lily online a couple of times. Everytime Lily would come to my house I would hook her onto different pieces of technology. So her parents were forced to find ways to work electronics with magic. Resulting in the fact that now Lily and Julissa's houses used special batteries to work many of their electronics. Also I managed to entice them with my blackberry so now of course Lily, Mel, and Julissa have blackberries. I was currently in my living room with my mum. She was half asleep on the couch. Her back was leaning against the arm of the sofa. She looked so delicate and peaceful. She almost looked like Lily when she slept. I wonder if all girls look like this when they sleep? I pulled out my blackberry and opened my BBM.

_Lily you want to come over tomorrow? My mum would love to see you_. I wrote. About 10 minutes later came her reply _"I know I'm just that loveable Lol Sure love to"_ Her reply sent chills down my spine. That seemed to happen a lot. It always amazed me how one girl be so understanding. What Lily and I share goes a bit further than anything I've shared with any female.

"When is Lily coming over?" mum suddenly asked. Can she read my mind?

"Tomorrow, I just texted her" I replied. Mum has always had this feeling that Lily and I would someday fall in love, get married and give her like a hundred grandkids. Everyone seemed to feel this way. I remember once I did too, but I was young and stupid. Lily is just my first friend. Last time she mentioned the subject it got pretty bad.

"_Oh good, honey when are you going to open your eyes?" mum asked randomly._

_ "Umm open my eyes to what exactly?" I asked_

_ "To her. Lily is the perfect girl for you. If you would only-"_

_ "Mum stop. Lily is my best friend." I said annoyed. We get this from everyone and now mum. _

_ "So you think." _

_ "What's that supposed to mean?"_

_ "Well come on son. Honestly look at Lily she's pretty, and is always there when you need her. Don't think I don't notice those little cute smiles you give each other or when she grabs your hand to reassure you everything's okay when you look fine to anyone else. Somehow she can tell." Mum stated. _

_ "That's called being best friends" I replied annoyed_

_ "No that's called being soul mates." Mum finished_

_ "Mum lily and I are just friends. Nothing more so just stop with this crazy idea. Because it is just crazy!" I snapped_

_ "okay I'm sorry to point it out. I won't again" mum apologized._

That was the last time she spoke of anything that crazy. Mum just nodded and drifted off to sleep again. Everyone always expected us to get together. So we made a pact years ago to never prove them right. I remember a couple of girls whom I'd liked had thought id been with Lily so they wouldn't go up to me. When I told Lily this I remember we had gotten into an argument because she felt as if I was blaming her. That's the thing though I really don't blame her. We didn't talk for a week until finally I went up to her. Suprisingly she only gave me a bit of a hard time and then hugged me. Ever since then we haven't had an argument that bad ever again well at least about dating.

Lily's PoV.

The week had come and gone. Decorations littered the house making it shine. Christmas was coming up soon so I was supposed to go shopping tomorrow.

"Lily when are you going over to Jesse's?" Mum asked. Jesse had texted me yesterday inviting me over. I couldn't wait his mum was almost as cool as mine.

"In about two minutes he's expecting me." I yelled from the bathroom.

"Okay honey we'll see you later then. Your dad and I are going out" mum yelled back. "Grandma is watching James and Mel is at her friend's house" Mum yelled again. I left the bathroom to say goodbye to them. It's so cute that they still go on dates.

"Bye mum have fun" I smirked.

"You too, well not too much fun" she winked. I laughed. As if Jesse and I would ever get together. Especially after that pact we made.

"Hey my beautiful ladies. Are you ready Gin?" He asked mum kissing her cheek.

"Yep just about. Let me go grab my purse." She said kissing his lips and then leaving to get her purse. Dad looked at me and smiled.

"So off to Jesse's?" he asked knowing the answer.

"Yes." I replied happily. I love my family but being with them a week straight can make anyone go insane. Not because I hate being home but because literally my family is crazy. They're so active and just plain loud.

"Alright, remember to call us if you need to." He replied hugging me. My parents sure love to hug us.

"Alright I'm back" Mum says entering the room. They both left and soon I was on my way to Jesse's flat.

"Hey right on time" Jesse said from the doorway. His flat was as homey as ever. He had some small decorations up. From his kitchen some delicious smells were making their way over to me.

"Jesse!" I yelled before I hugged him. He smelled musky as always. Before he could say anything the sound of my stomach growling echoed.

"Is that Lily I hear?" His mum asked from the kitchen.

"Mrs. Lawrence!" I screeched before running to the kitchen and hugging her.

"Wow look at you. I swear everytime I see you, you've gotten more beautiful" She praised.

"Thanks." I blushed. "It's nice to see you walking around again. How are you feeling?" I asked concern evident in my voice. I think she noticed too because she smiled genuinely at me.

"Not to worry dear I am feeling better than I have in years." She said. "Now how about a bit to eat. Jesse here made some amazing sandwhiches with hot chocolate." She added. Jesse shrugged.

"Sure why not. I haven't eaten since earlier this morning" I said. The day went by pretty quick. We all relaxed together, went over different stories from Hogwarts that included many fun pranks that altogether had all of us laughing. Jesse left us alone and we went to her room.

"So what's this I hear of sexy male doctors?" I asked as soon as the door was closed.

"Well as you know I've been going to many doctors. I met this one, he's not my doctor anymore but he still comes to check up on me during his free time. He's about my age and the cutest and sweetest guy I've ever met. He's of course a wizard and last time he came to visit me during my check up last week he gave me a hint that he may like me" She told. It was so cute she obviously liked the guy. I mean the way she blushed a little as if it were a little secret. "I talked to your mum a little about it. Well she got it out of me when she went with me to my last appointment. She saw us talking and I told her. You see I'm not completely old and there is still hope that I will get better" his mum said

"Of course you will get better." I said tying to keep faith.

"I know honey, I'm trying to keep faith too. But I really do like this man and if he's willing to see me in my condition then maybe I don't know I could finally have more motivation. I mean Jesse is enough motivation and then your family has been nothing but helpful and great friends but still. He makes me feel young again and takes me back to a time where I wasn't sick." She admitted with sadness in her eyes.

"Then what's the problem?"

"Jesse, I don't know how to tell him without him getting upset" she admitted. "Jesse means everything to me. What if he doesn't approve of it?"

"Oh. Well just talk to him. If he gives you any problems then I'll talk some sense into him." I told her. "You deserve whatever happiness you can get" There were tears in her eyes.

"Aww honey you're going to make me blubber all over you. So what about you? Any new boys in your path?"

"Sadly no. Lots like me and I have been asked out way too much, but I just can't find any that have everything I'm looking for. I am tired of meaningless relationships, I want something more." I admitted. This has been driving me crazy for a while and it was nice to tell it to someone. I would tell my mum but I don't know I tell my mum almost everything but this is something I wanted to work out on my own.

"Oh I see. So you're growing up. We all start going through that sometime through the end of our teens. So what exactly is it you're looking for?" This made me really think, what was it that I'm looking for?

"I don't know" I shrugged "He needs to be sweet, but not sweet enough to let me get away with everything. He needs to have a backbone when arguing with me. He at least needs to have some attractive qualities in my eyes. He has to be funny or at least have a good sense of humor." I rambled. Finally I stopped and stared at the wall "I just want someone who will know me almost as well as I know myself. Someone who can tell when I'm hurting, someone who I can see myself growing up with."

"Pretty much like a best friend?" She asked with a mischievous glint that I have seen so much in Jesse.

"Yeah. I guess so." I admitted. Then It hit me what I had just said, "Wait, no not Jesse. I just meant he has to be like my best friend." I told her. She nodded and still had that smile on her face. So what if the guy I wanted sounded a lot like Jesse. That means nothing; he's probably what inspired me to look for a guy like that. Jesse is almost like the perfect guy.

"Okay whatever you say hun. I honestly don't get how you and he never acknowledge that you two are of the opposite sex and both have similar tastes."

"We are just great friends."

"like brother and sister?" She asked

"No!" I tensed. She stared at me, her eyebrows raised.

"like soul mates" she said. I never thought of it like that.

"Soul mates are lovers. We are definitely not lovers" I stated

"Yeah I guess not" she said resigned.

"Hey guys sorry to interrupt your ladies talk but its getting late." Jesse said poking his head through the door.

"Oh wow where did the time go?" I asked. It was already 9pm. I got up and went to join Jesse. "You remember what I told you okay." I told her with a kiss on the cheek.

"As do you" she told me back.

Jesse and I walked in silence. Everything she told me still on my mind. Why is it that every guy I date I tend to link it back to Jesse? I always expect them to act like Jess. No I can't think like this, I really need to stop letting what our parents say get to us.

"So what did my mum tell you to do?" he asked. I looked at him and smiled mischievously. I walked towards him slowly and he walked backwards. Finally I had him cornered against the wall next to the fireplace. He gulped audibly.

"You'll find out from her soon enough" I replied grabbing the floo powder from his pocket. I smiled at him

"Haha, very funny" he said in a weird voice.

"See you for Christmas" I said happily throwing the floo into the fire, "Potter Manor!" I yelled and was gone. My heart was racing as I reached my house that I almost fell over from not concentrating on my landing. I went straight up to my room and closed the door. What was going on in my head?

Jesse's POV

Two days have passed since Lily was here and mum has been acting weird. "Mum" I said as we got ready to leave for the doctors.

"Yes Jesse" she answered. She put on her coat and pulled out some floo powder.

"What's been going on with you? You've been acting weird lately." I asked.

"I'll tell you tonight okay?" We headed to St. Mungos for her appointment. When they situated her in her usual room I stepped out for some coffee. The halls were their usual bleak color and of course the smell of death haunted me. Something about hospitals made my insides feel ice cold. I guess it's because I spent so much of my childhood in one with my mum its become almost a part of me. Mum's room neared as I held two burning cups in my hand.

"Hey mum I got you…" I started as I walked in. I stopped abruptly to take in the sight before me. On my mum's bed was a doctor, he was holding her hand and talking to her. "What's going on here?" I asked annoyed. Why was her doctor holding her hand?

"Jesse, I was going to tell you later. Dr. Rose could you please leave us? Thank you. I will call you later" She told him. I glared at him before he stepped out. "Jesse could you sit down?" Part of me wanted to tell her no but the other didn't want to disrespect her. So to be a good son I sat down. "Dr. Rose as you know used to be my doctor. Well he's been visiting me and well…I like him." She said. My head spun for a second. My mum has a crush on her doctor. "He asked me out and I said yes. Jesse you're my son. I want you to understand." I couldn't take it anymore I had to say something.

"Understand what? That you were going to see him behind my back." I said angrily.

"No! I was trying to tell you all week about my feelings for him."

"Is this what you were talking to Lily about?" I asked. She didn't answer. "It was wasn't it? I can't believe it. How could she?" I asked out loud.

"I asked her to let me tell you."

"You're sick… but why? Aren't I enough?" I asked angrily. My body was completely tense and I could feel a headache forming.

"Of course you are! You're my everything, but you're always gone and I wouldn't change that. You need to live your life. But so do i. I'm getting old and I do get lonely. I'm not immune to love Jesse. I do crave it too." She said. I couldn't understand it though. She says she thinks I should live my life yet she is lonely. What does she want from me?

"What if I said I didn't agree with this? What if I told you I don't care" I said angrily. I didn't even stop to see her reaction all I knew was that the sight of her was too difficult. I stormed out of the room and did the only thing I could think of at the time.

The living room was quiet and empty. From the kitchen I could hear music so I headed towards it. The previous song had ended so a new one was on. I stopped in the doorway to see the most peculiar sight. Ginny, Mel, and of course Lily were all in the kitchen cooking together. I didn't even know Lily could cook. But sadly it wasn't the cooking that grabbed my attention, they were all dancing and singing together to the most…odd song.

Lily was moving her hips in a way I'd never seen her move. Mel I knew could dance from previous dances. Along with them was Ginny whom they obviously inherited their dancing skills from.

**"****I know you like me (I know you like me) I know you do (I know you do) **

**Thats why whenever I come around shes all over you. And I know you want it (I know you want it) It's easy to see (it's easy to see) And in the back of your mind. I know you should be home with me"** Lily started with Ginny and Mel singing as background echoeing the last part of each sentence. Lily was holding a spatula as a microphone.

"**Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me. Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me. Dont cha, dont cha. Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me **

**Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me. Dont cha, dont cha"** All three sang together. They were smiling wide and laughing.

"**Fight the feeling (fight the feeling) Leave it alone (leave it alone) Cause if it aint love. It just aint enough to leave a happy home. Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly) You have to play fair (you have to play fair) See, I dont care. But I know she aint gon' wanna share"** Mel sang, she was holding a carrot. Lily and Ginny danced by her singing background. They had the most flirtatius looks on their faces as they sang.

"Look at them, ah I love when they do this" A voice said next to me. I turned to see Harry watching Ginny with an interesting smile on his face.

"Do they do this often?" I asked curious as to the side of my best friend I never really was introduced to.

"Oh they do everytime they cook together. I love it" Harry said happily. "Oh how I love this song" he said shaking his head as all the girls moved their hips. "Although I do wish Lily and Mel wouldn't dance like this in public"

"**I know I'm on your mind. I know we'll have a good time. I'm your friend. I'm fun. And I'm fine. I aint lying. Look at me, you aint blind**" Ginny sang.

"Hey that's my wife" Harry warned playfully. The girls hadn't noticed us yet.

"Go Mum!" Mel yelled as Ginny sang and danced her heart out while cutting some of the carrots.

"**See, I know she loves you (I know she loves you) I understand (I understand) **

**I'd probably be just as crazy about you If you were my own man. Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime). Possibly (possibly) Until then, Oh friend you're secret is safe with me."** As she sang this Mel and Lily danced together. I couldn't help but feel giddy seeing the laughter on Lily's face. She just looked so happy that it made my heart feel incredibly warm. I noticed Harry staring at me but I didn't care I could not miss this. Lily just seemed so happy and carefree.

**"Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me. Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me. Dont cha, dont cha. Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me **

**Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me. Dont cha, dont cha"** They all sang.

"Go Lily" Mel yelled as Lily danced her own solo part. If Hogwarts had a dance team I think Lily could be the captain. I mean seriously she dances better than Mel and Ginny.

"Stop drooling Jesse, those are my girls" Harry teased. The song was over and they were so happy, I mean Lily was happy. I didn't want to yell at her. I was about to turn and sneak out when Harry noticed.

"Hey ladies look we have a visitor." Harry said smiling. All three girls jumped at his voice. They all had looks of shock on their faces.

"Uh hey, for the record you're all really good dancers" I said. It was all I could think of. Lily blushed and Ginny and Mel smirked.

"Hey Jess I didn't know you were coming over today" Lily said slightly out of breath. Mel handed her a cup of juice.

"Oh sorry about that I wasn't supposed to. But I needed to talk to you. I Should've texted you or something" I said realizing how much I might be intruding.

"Oh no its fine" Lily said smiling. "Let me finish this" she said picking up her knife. Her mum pulled it out of her hand.

"You two can go we'll finish off here. Right Harry" Ginny said with the knife still in her hands.

"Whatever you say honey, just please put the knife down" Harry gulped. Ginny laughed and pulled her husband into a small kiss. "So are you going to show me those dance moves tonight?"

"only if you're a good boy" Ginny whispered.

"Eww mum way too much information!" Mel whined covering her ears. Lily laughed which seemed to be contagious.

"Alright come on before we hear way too much" Lily said pulling me out of the kitchen. We walked up the stairs and into her room. She walked to her Macbook pro which lay open on her desk. I stood at the door not really sure how to bring up the conversation. "You can come in" she teased, "I mean of course if you like standing at the door like a stranger than you're more than welcome to" She said. I hurried into the room and sat on her bed. She turned around in her chair and looked at me.

"I didn't know you could dance like that" I blurted. She blushed a little and then sighed.

"There's a lot you don't know about me. I love to dance" she admitted.

"Yeah but you never dance in Hogwarts" I answered confused.

"Correction never in front of… blokes. In the girls dorm we have a few dance parties. Hogwarts barely hosts dances, I mean the last one we had was four years ago and we weren't allowed to attend" She said.

"Well you are extremely good at it." I complimented. I looked into her emerald eyes. She shook her head slightly and straightened up.

"Well I'm sure you didn't come here to compliment my dancing skills. What's going on?" she asked more serious this time.

"Um well, you see. I talked to my mum today" I said the reality of it all hitting me. Suddenly my nerves were gone and I felt a bit of anger creep up.

"Oh what about…Oh" she said finally understanding. "Well what happened?"

"He was holding her hand. I mean how could she hide this from me" I asked

"She was trying to tell you, but it scared her"

"Why are you defending her? Better yet why didn't you tell me?" I asked hurt

"It wasn't my secret to tell!" she said angrily.

"I deserved to know!" I yelled

"I know you did, but not from me!" She yelled back. "What did you tell her?" she asked softly

"I told her I didn't like it and that I was all she needed" I admitted. Her gaze was enough to make me feel guilty.

"Why would you do that? Are you the only one allowed to feel love?" She asked angrily

"No" I said

"Do you know how she feels being sick. She was young when she was diagnosed and alone. You were small and all she had was her mum. Now her mum is gone and you're a wizard in training. She wants companionship and I'd say she deserves it!" Lily yelled getting up and walking towards me. "Why don't you let her be happy?"

"How will I know if she is happy?" Her words hit me hard. My mum does deserve to be loved too.

"Ask her" Lily said. I guess she noticed how hurt I was. She wrapped her arms around me and I let her. Her embrace is very comforting.

"thanks" I said.

"You better have a long talk with her" She said smiling a bit. She always looks flushed everytime she yells at me. "Let me know how it goes. Okay?" She said gently as we walked to the floo.

"Don't worry I will." I answered. I was about to say more when the floo turned green. To my amazement a man with red hair came out.

"Uncle Bill?" Lily shrieked loudly.

"No time for talk little one!" He said in a serious tone "Where's your parents!" he asked loud.

"What's all the commotion in -Bill?" Ginny asked from tbe kitchen doorway.

"Ginny you and Harry must come quick!" He said pleading with them. "There's been an attack on the burrow!"

Author's note: Well there you have it. Hope you like. I'll have the next chapter up by thurs the latest.


	6. Chapter 6: Long day

**Disclaimer** I do not own any of the Harry Potter series.

Chapter 6: Christmas Break fun or horror?

Jesse POV

"Wait what? Bill what are you talking about?" Harry asked. For the first time I took note of Bill. His face looked sweaty and there was a smudge of something on his cheek. His cloak looked tattered and torn and his hair was messy. He looked a complete mess.

"Uncle Bill?" Mel asked from the kitchen doorway.

"James" Ginny whispered. "Harry James is at the burrow! He's there along with mum, dad, Matt, Fred, George and Angelina!" Ginny panicked. At this something in Harry changed. His emerald eyes turned a darker shade of green and he seemed to look taller.

"Bill floo the others. Floo Teddy also. Ginny prepare the house" Harry said.

"I'm going with you" Ginny stated clearly. "This is my family. I deserve to help them!"

"Harry there's no time to argue. Ginny's a grown woman and she's right. We need everyone who can. Fleur and Victoire are there too. I doubt you'll be needing to find Teddy he's already there." Bill said warily. Ginny and Harry ran upstairs and within barely a minute were downstairs. With a loud pop they were all gone. For a second I just stood there in shock. Lily dropped onto the couch and looked extremely tense.

"Lily" I tried to grab her hand. I could sense something in her. It was fierce, like a fire ready to explode. She jerked her hand away and stood up almost instantly.

"I have so much to do… Mel" She nodded before grabbing her wand and running off. Mel sighed and with her wand in hand pointed it at a duster. It immediately started dusting. I followed Lily to the kitchen. The sight I saw when I finally followed I must say was the most interesting sight. Lily was in the kitchen, a broom was on its own sweeping the floor, while the dishes were cleaning themselves. She was checking the food and cutting some of the vegetables.

"Lily" I called but she just seemed so distant as if in a daze. I walked up to her and touched her shoulder.

Her shoulders were tense, and she was breathing fast. It was as if at any moment she would lose control. As if I knew what I was doing I gently took the knife from her hands and cut the rest of the vegetables. She stood there and I could feel her gaze on me burning through my flesh. When I was done I through the pieces into the pot and turned. Lily had a faraway look in her eyes, she was obviously deep in thought. I felt the need to grab her into my arms and hold her until she pulled away. What the? Where did that come from? Mel walked into the kitchen and grabbed Lily. Both girls clung to each other as if their life depended on it. For a moment there the need to be in her arms, the need to be holding her swarmed over me making this sudden jealousy engulf me. I shook my head and checked the pots to make sure none of the food burned. I turned around again only when satisfied that the food would not burn. Lily was staring at me from over Mel's shoulders her eyes glistening. It felt as if a magnet was pulling us together and her pain became my pain. She tore away from Mel gently and ran into my arms. She fit perfectly in my arms. Its almost like I could feel the pain and worry she felt. Her whole family was out there fighting. We all knew it was only a matter of time before the burrow's wards broke. So who would get hurt? Images of James flashed through my mind. He was so small and young. Even though I'd probably never admitted it before James always felt like a little brother to me.

"It's okay Lily they will all be fine" I whispered in her ear. Small warm drops wet my chest and Lily seemed to melt into me. She held onto me for dear life as if begging for my words to be true. It was intense and nothing like I've ever experienced before. In my heart all I could think was how right it felt and that I'd always would to be there for her. A noise in the living room broke us from our thoughts. Before we had a chance to say anything we heard a commotion.

"James!" Mel screamed from the living room. Without hesitation Lily and I ran to the living room. The living room was filled with small red heads.

"Grandma!" Lily yelled as she hugged the elderly lady with them. It's been almost a year since I'd seen Molly. Next to her were two red head boys who I'm pretty sure were Fred and Matt. She was holding another small red headed baby, but this one was a girl. Melanie was with James holding onto him. Before anyone could really say anything the fire flared again and this time a woman with strawberry blonde hair walked out. As she moved the fire roared again and out walked Teddy Lupin. His hair was at the moment a dark brown mixed with red resembling fire. Both looked tired and worn out. Their robes were torn and had what looked like ash was embedded onto them.

"Victoire are you okay?" Molly asked loudly. She was cut off by yet another person entering through the floo network.

"Mum!" Victoire yelled as she took in her mum's appearance. Her mum had a cut on her leg and looked extremely pale.

"I vill be fine."

"Where are the others?" Molly asked frantically

"I zon't know. Von minute ve are evacuating. And ze next zere is smoke everywhere." Fleur said weakly. For a moment we all just stared at her. Teddy and Victoire had moved her to the couch to take care of her wound. Finally after staring at the fire it turned green and out walked Bill. He looked around frantically until he finally spotted his wife and daughter. His face relaxed until it caught sight of Teddy.

"Bill! Where is Harry and Ginny? Why are you covered in soot?" Teddy asked not taking notice to the looks he was receiving.

Bill sighed and turned to his mum, "Harry and Ginny are fine, they're taking care of what's left of the house" he mumbled. Molly looked at him with a questioning gaze. "The burrow is gone, it's been burned down by death eaters…again"


	7. Chapter 7: Christmas is here

***Disclaimer*** i do now own any of the Harry Potter series.

Chapter 7: Christmas is Here!

Lily's POV

Hours after the attack went by slowly. Barely anyone talked about what happened, even when mum and dad came back. Both had looked weary and tired. These last few days were becoming more and more excrutiating. Everyone was walking around as if stepping on glass. None ever really talking about the attack, at least in front of the kids, that including us. Julie had joined Mel and I a few hours after the attack and we all just laid quietly in my room enjoying the comfort each others company provided. Our house wasn't big enough to house everyone comfortably. It only had 6 bedrooms altogether, 2 of which were guest bedrooms. So Grandma and grandpa stayed over at Bill's house. It was odd because on christmas the family usually was known to stay together. At first we did while the adults made plans to fix the burrow. All the kids slept at my house while their parents spent hours on end having meetings. It was actually nice to have a full house for once but of course that only lasted about 2 days. then we all separated.

I was walking into a room, the light shone from under the door and a thick liquid was smeared all over it covering almost every piece. My hand reflexively touched the liquid only to smell its salty metallic scent. Almost immediately i wiped it off with only one thought. "Who's blood?" I heard a loud scream and took out my wand. With the other hand i touched the door nob. The warm liquid covered my hand completely. I kept my gaze on the door and turned the door nob. The door creaked open and a bright light instantly blinded me.

"Lily! Wake up!" James yelled. He jumped onto my bed jumping up and down. My head was throbbing. The pain wasn't burning but it was more of a migraine type of pain.

"Ugh five more minutes!" I groaned as I rolled over. James of course didn't like tat answer because he started shaking me. When that didn't work he moved away from me and onto the other side of the bed slowly. I felt a feeling of triumph knowing that i succeeded in gaining five more minutes of alone time. Suddenly my bed jolted and a small item hit me in the face.

"Wake up! Wake up!" James yelled. I turned to him and noticed he was holding Mr. Mono with a scary look in his eye. I turned away only to be smacked over and over again with Mr. Mono. "Please Wake up! It's Christmas that means... Presents!" he said using the word that almost always gets me up. Of course it worked. I jumped up knocking James off the bed with a thud.

"Okay I'm up" I said drowsily. That word didn't have the same effect it used to have on me. My headache was still there but the aching was slowly fading away. I walked slowly to the bathroom that was right outside my room. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. As I was leaving the bathroom in comes Mel. She looked at me warily.

"James?" I asked

"James" she nodded before closing the door in my face. I walked downstairs only to see dad making some coffee. His hair was tussled and he looked a mess. On the table was a huge pitcher of hot chocolate. Next to it was a few mugs.

"James?" I asked as I sat at the table. He passed me a cup of Hot chocolate which I drank happily.

"No... your mum" He said with a tired smile. Suddenly loud humming was heard from the living room.

"Harry, did you get that-Oh hey Lily isn't it a fine morning?" Mum asked walking in with her pajama bottoms. She looked wide awake and happier than i've seen her since the attack "Aren't you guys energized?" Mum asked happily. Dad and I both took a sip of our drinks and looked at her warily.

"Mum!" James yelled running into the kitchen. "Presents!" he yelled immediately.

"After we eat." Mum smiled. "You all need to get into the Christmas spirit" mum huffed before leaving the kitchen.

"Ugh do you all know its 7am?" Mel whined sitting in a seat next to me. She grabbed a mug and I poured some hot chocolate into it. All three of us drank some of our drinks at the same time.

"Yes we need to enjoy the whole day. Also Ron and Hermione are coming over in a bit" As soon as she said that she heard the floo.

"Happy Christmas all!" Uncle Ron chanted loudly. In his hand were two small sacks. "I brought gifts!" Behind him walked Aunt Hermione and Julissa. They both took seats next to me and dad. Dad passed Hermione some coffee as I passed Julissa a cup of Hot chocolate. Both of them had obviously just woken up. I had never seen Aunt Hermione look this messy. Her hair was extremely puffy and she looked tired.

"You were woken up too?" Dad asked Hermione. She looked at him and sighed.

"I swear you can't get Ron up at all for anything this early. But of course if its for quidditch or Christmas he will wake up as soon as the sun rises." She complained.

"Well we did marry Weasleys." Dad told her. She looked at him and smiled.

"We did, didn't we?" Hermione laughed.

"How are they so energetic at this time of day?" Julissa groaned as Ron and mum chased James. We all laughed for a bit.

"Presents!" James yelled. "Presents!"

At the sound of presents we all perked up. Julissa, Mel and I suddenly felt awake more awake.

After a couple of hours and the presents were completely opened everyone sat in the living room together. Next to me were all my unwrapped gifts. From Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron I got a mixture of sweets and books on various teenage spells for girls. From mum and dad I got a necklace with a heart on it, engraved in the heart were my intials. Mel and James received the same heart but instead with their initials on it. On the note my parents wrote in our time of need it will come in handy. I swear sometimes they talk in riddles.

"Wow so is this what you wear to sleep?" A voice said from behind me. I turn around to see none other than Jesse. Gosh what a break first he sees me dance and now he sees me in my home pajamas. I had on short shorts and a tank top. Luckily I was wearing a bra or I would've been completely embarrassed. I mean Mel and I were both wearing our shorts but we were with family. Jesse was definitely not like a brother to me. My cheeks burned.

"well you know gowns are so not in right now. I mean have you ever tried wearing those gowns. They're so heavy and thick. None of us wear those gowns to sleep" I complained. He just stood there smirking.

"So all the Gryinddor girls sleep in shorts and tank tops. Now that is a nice picture in my head. Can I ask though, does Steph sleep like that too?" he asked semi serious. I raised an eyebrow at him and he blushed a little.

"Oh so that's who you're crushing on." I teased. "Aw that's so cute." My head was buzzing and my heart felt like a brick had been thrown at it. I placed the best smile i could offer on my face. What's wrong with me?

"Oh shut it. I mean I just think she's really cute. I wanted to ask her to the next Hogsmeade trip." He said a bit shy. I felt a twinge of something in me. This is Jesse we're talking about so why do i feel like this? "Do you think she'll say yes?" he asked. He sounded like a 14 year old asking out his crush.

"Oh I don't know ask her yourself" I told him not wanting to keep this conversation going. Jesse never talked to me about dating girls before. I mean he never talked about his feelings for girls better yet one of my closest friends. That's probably why i feel annoyed.

"Oh come on!" He begged. "She's your roommate. You must know something. Like if she ever talks about me. Please" he begged piercing my eyes. Instantly i wanted to cave and tell him everything, but as easy as it came the feeling went. Soon i felt like yelling at him and telling him to bugger off.

"Look Steph is my friend but I'm not as close to her as Michi is." I replied trying not to stare into his eyes knowing that he'd see right through that lie. The truth is it would be really awkward if he and Steph started dating. I know that Steph finds him really cute, actually all the girls did. Even I find him cute but that's because he really is. I mean what does it matter if I admit that he's one of the cutest guys in our grade. I mean now that i think of it pretty much all of my friends were attractive. I mean Steph and Michi were some of the prettiest girls in the school. Then you got Mel who was the prettiest girl in her grade with her long dark hair adding mystery to her. Compared to them I am pretty much another average girl. Don't get me wrong I get asked out a lot but that's because I'm the famous Harry Potter's first daughter…at least that's what I think.

"I know but as soon as I ask Michele, she'll tell Steph. I know you won't tell them and plus its easier talking to you. You're not like them." He said gazing at me trying to weaken me with his eyes. I rose an eyebrow at him not falling for that trick.

"How am i different?" i asked.

"You're not girly like them. I mean you don't seem to talk "girl talk" like them and i don't know you're more like me" He said quickly.

"Wait so you're saying i'm not girly. Are you calling me a bloke?" i asked him annoyed. His eyes widened.

"No! I mean trust me you're obviously not. I wouldn't find a bloke to be as cute as you. I just- er" he stuttered.

"Well either way I can't help you. Ask her yourself" I said trying to stay in control. Part of me didn't want him to know. He wouldn't give up though. "No, you're 16 you can ask her yourself. What are we 13 again?" I asked annoyed. He was just building a hole too deep.

"Lily mum and dad are having a private convo!" Mel said interrupting us. I looked at her part thrilled for the interruption but also confused.

"Eww I don't want to know!" I said. Mum and dad were always having… interesting conversations that were never appropriate for our ears. At least now they were alone.

"Oh not that kind of one. Gosh I mean about the death eaters! Come on!" She said pulling me. Before she could say anything else I ran to my room and opened my sock drawer. "Found you" I whispered before pulling out a pair of ears. I ran downstairs quickly. Mel and Jesse were both waiting by the closed bedroom door.

"There you are!" Mel whispered. Without speaking I placed one ear on the door. We ran to the bathroom and listened.

"Harry what's going on? I saw Riley give you the details of the questioning, there's no need to hide it from me" Mum pleaded.

"Read this" Dad sighed. After a little while mum gasped. "They won't touch them, I won't let them" dad said in a strangled voice.

"Is Riley sure? They want my girls?"

"Yes and no." dad said in a low voice.

"They are after the girls, but they have a preference. They threatened Lily, Mel…and you." He said hurt in his voice. "They have a plan for each of you. Believe me you don't want to know what they plan." He told her. "Please don't make me tell you, its enough to give me nightmares and I don't want to relive it."

"is that why they attacked the burrow?" Mum asked him.

"Yes. They wanted to scare us and they figured that the girls would be at the burrow"

"Harry we have to give the family this news." Mum said

"I know but not now. Its Christmas. Let's have fun. Your dad knows already and so does George. I sent them a letter along with Ron. We will think of something to keep you all safe. I'm sure Teddy knows too"

"Okay, we tell mum and Hermione tomorrow though. We should also make plans to keep Julissa safe." Mum said calmly. "So Teddy and Victoire huh?" Ginny said, I could hear how amused her voice was.

"Yeah who knew." Dad said, "Well besides you, Hermione, Fleur and Angelina. I swear even Audrey knew"

"Oh come on they're best friends and didn't realize that everything they did for each other was for a reason. It's so obvious I mean look at the way he looks at her and she him. I mean of course they were oblivious. I swear I think I'm the only Weasley that knew what she wanted and went for it"

"Went for it? You gave up on me and went out with other guys" Harry said. Mel and I looked at each other.

"Well I did that after you kissed Miss Cho Chang. I mean really you were pining over her for a year. I mean I made it so obvious how I felt. But hey it worked, I ended up getting you so jealous." She laughed.

"Ugh don't remind me. The idea Dean touching you in any way makes me want to kill him."

"Don't worry you know he never got that far. All this talk makes me think of another couple that hasn't gotten together yet" Mum said. Uh oh I thought.

"Okay I don't want to hear my mum and dad sweet talk each other." I said to them. Before they could answer I took the ear part away from them and went to fetch the other ear.

"Hey that was an interesting conversation, put it back on" Mel smirked. I glared at her.

"Yeah I was curious too" Jesse added.

"Lily!" James yelled "what are you doing?" He yelled. Instantly Mel grabbed him and covered his mouth.

"Come on we heard what we needed to hear now let me put these back before they randomly open the door and see these. Or worse…you remember what happened last time?" I said shivering a bit. "Yeah put them away" Mel agreed quickly looking paler then ever.

"Do I want to know?" He asked

"No" we both said at the same time.

Jesse stared at me curiously. "What?" I asked as i put them safely in my hand hiding them.

"Nothing I'm just learning a lot more about you this break." He said with a smile.

"Huh? Oh these old things, they're called extendable ears. They come in handy. How do you think I got away with so much in Hogwarts? There's a lot you don't know about me."

"You mean besides the map and the fact that you can dance?" Jesse asked.

"Well yeah." I told him my face burning at the reminder.

"Like what?" he asked. I looked at Mel mischievously.

"Well you'll have to figure that out on your own." I told him before wrapping my ears up and leaving to my room. I don't know why but It is always fun pushing Jesse's buttons. I mean I'm so comfortable with him. When I returned to the living room Jesse and Mel were playing Wizards Chess.

"Ha! Wrong move again" Mel laughed as she took his bishop. "Check" she said proudly.

"I don't see why you play her. You know you'll lose" I said sitting next to Jesse.

"Gee thanks for the vote of confidence. I'll have you know that I will beat her one day.

"When? When she's old and forgetful?" I asked teasing him. He playfully glared at me and went back to his game.

"I'll still probably win" Mel stated as she stared intently at the board. She smiled brightly.

"Checkmate!" Mel cried. Jesse looked on quickly unbelieving his eyes.

"What- How?" He stared. "Bugger this" he stated looking on wearily.

"Well guys as fun as this is I need to get ready to leave. I want to look cute today when we go to Bills" Mel said.

"It's only 3pm. We're not leaving until 5." Jess said loking at his watch.

"Oh my god it's 3 already!" Mel cried before running upstairs ranting about outfits. Jess and I looked at each other. "So what about you? Are you going to get dressed 2 hours early also?" he asked a hint of amusement in his voice. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Since when does it take me 2 hours to dress for dinner?" I asked. "Anyway I wanted to give you your Christmas present" I said. I walked over to the tree before he could say anything and picked out the blue wrapped present. He moved to the couch and I sat next to him. Something about sitting near him always made me feel warm. I don't know why I guess it's the fact that I am extremely comfortable with him around. When I was younger I had a tiny crush on him because come on he was cute. But as I grew older we fell into a platonic state. My crush eventually wore off when I turned 13. I was able to date other guys and Jesse of course has been my best friend since. I looked at the wrapped present in my hand and handed it to him. A feeling of anxiety and insecurity filled my body. He took it and carefully removed the wrapper. It amazed me how slow someone can open a gift. When he finally removed the wrapper he looked at me curiously. In his hand was a fat leather book. I urged him on. Slowly he opened the book. As he read my note my heart was pounding. When he finished reading it he turned the page and looked carefully at the first pictures. On the first page were 4 baby pictures. These 4 pictures were of Melanie, Jesse, Julissa and me.

"I added Mel because she pretty much joined our little group" I told him. He smiled and kept looking. Under each photograph was a caption. The first page contained muggle photos. As you progressed into the book all the pictures were wizard photos. He was halfway through when he suddenly put the book down. I was about to say something when he suddenly wrapped his arms around me and hugged me.

"Thank you" He said into my ear making me shiver slightly. It sounded genuine.

"It…it was no problem" I stuttered slightly. "How long did it take you to do this?" he asked as he flipped through the book.

"Not that long, just a few months" I told him. He didn't need to know all the work that went into it.

"A few months? Wow I mean how did you get all these pictures. They're from all our years at Hogwarts and some from our breaks"

"oh I had some help from my mum and our friends." I replied flipping a page that had a picture of me and him sitting together on the grass. This photo I put a star on because it was definitely one of my favorites. It was taken last year during the spring. We hadn't even realized the photo was taken. In the photo Jesse and I were talking. We would both start laughing and soon he would tickle me a little. Then it would all restart. It was Mel that took that photo of us.

"Who took this?" he asked touching the photo.

"Mel did" I answered with a smile.

"I like it" he said looking at me, "Oh wait let me give you your gift" he dug into his pocket. He pulled out a rectangular box with a bow on it.

"It may not be as great as yours but I did try" he admitted.

"Jess anything you get me is great" I reassured him. I unwrapped the bow and opened the box slowly wondering what it was he got me. I couldn't help but gasp, inside was a golden bracelet. It had 7 charms on it.

"Each charm represents a significant event or fact I know about you. It's special the shopowner said. He wouldn't tell me why exactly but he said we'll find out." He stated. I stared at it in awe. My heart jumped and I couldn't help but smile. I through myself at him and hugged him hard. "Almost like the necklace you got me last year." He finished touching his necklace. "They almost match" he said smiling. I couldn't help but smile wide at this.

"It's beautiful and just what I wanted. Thank you so much" I told him. I looked at each charm specifically and laughed at each one. The first one was a snake which of course represented the zoo where we met in the snake area. The second one was of a train. The third was of a toilet. That one had me laughing. That was actually a prank we did based on an idea given to us by our uncle George. It took our headmistress a day to realize what happened. She of course had no idea it was us but she did send out a lot of warnings during dinner. The fourth was a plate of food. This one earned him a smack. The fifth was a Christmas tree. The sixth was a radio. Obviously he hasn't gotten the scene of my sister and mum dancing out of his head yet. The seventh was a wand and finally the last charm was of a castle. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"This is amazing. Thank you again Jesse, I think this was probably one of the best gifts I've ever received." I told him. He beamed at me. After that I had to get dressed and ready for the dinner.

****Authors Note**** I would like to thank Never2old4Disney for the reviews! Thanks for reading i'll have the next chapter up soon.


	8. Chapter 8: Empty Threats?

***Disclaimer*** I don't own Harry Potter or its characters. Please R&R i'd love to hear what you think so far.

Chapter 8: Empty threats?

Christmas was over and soon the new year had begun. Due to the attack on the burrow we were allowed to floo over to Hogwarts through Headmistress McGonagall's office. Christmas had actually turned out to be brilliant and successfully brought the family out of its small funk. Especially grandma who took the burning of the burrow as a sign that a whole remodeling was in order.

The common room was empty with just the sound of the fire and the scratching of a quil. Mel had immediately taken to finishing off the last of her homework as soon as we got to the common room. We had a few hours until everyone else arrived by train. I took this time to catch up on my reading. I had a few magazines that Julie had given me. I used to read teen witch weekly until I opened it and found an article about myself in it. Within the article was the worst picture anyone could ever take of me. My hair looked scary and it looked like i was yelling at someone. To make it worse apparently I had just broken up with a member of some band and was last spotted with another unidentified male. Ever since. Ever since then I took to reading strictly muggle magazines. An hour had passed and i could feel sleep overcoming me.

"Lily" A voice called out in the distance. _I was in front of that door again. My hands were shaking. A voice in my head was yelling for me to run, yet my feet stood paralyzed. My curiosity was winning and soon my conscience was becoming a distant voice. i was about to turn the nob when i heard a loud,_ "wake up" Suddenly I was being shook. I opened my eyes quickly, some beads of sweat rolled down my cheek. Mel was staring at me bemused.

"Do I want to know why you're sweating when it's like 30 degrees in here?" she asked with her eyebrows raised. Before I could answer she held her hand out "I don't want to know. So anyway everyone should be arriving like now and I figured you'd want to be awake for it" Mel said before carrying her rucksack up the stairs into the girls dormitory. The arrival of all our friends was definitely fun. I could of sworn that we were the loudest people in Gryffindor tower. Our usual group sat together during dinner and reminisced about our Christmas until it was curfew.

"look what we got!" Steph shouted. Mel was sitting on Julie's bed with Jules. I was currently on my bed sprawled out writing a letter to mum. Michi was unpacking. We all turned to her. She was holding up a teen witch weekly in her hand. On the cover was a picture of some famous wizard with golden locks smiling a seductive smile.

"Oh! Is it this months issue?" Michi asked jumping onto Steph's bed.

"Yes" Steph said before opening it. I turned back to my letter when I heard them giggling rather loudly.

"Okay who am I betrothed to this month?" I asked giving in to my obvious curiosity. I sighed and put away my letter knowing that I would probably not finish it tonight.

"Well it says _Lillian Potter is currently dating the lead singer of the Weird Sister's eldest son Winston. They are rumored to be very serious and may even be close to an engagement friends of both said. Winston and Lillian both met at a party after the weird sisters played their final concert. Friends say that both immediately had a connection and have been together since. As you know Lillian has dated numerous celebrities such as Nikolaus Krum, and Hector Lynch who as you know is the son of the Irish teams own Aidan Lynch. Each of these men had nothing to say when commented due to the hurt left behind by our eldest Potter. So I must asked you England will there really be a wedding? Or will our notorious heartbreaker Lillian Potter strike again? Please read page 6 for more information_." Steph finished. She and Michi looked at each other and started laughing. I looked at them, my mouth hung open. I summoned the magazine.

"They called me Lillian" I huffed "Well at least my picture is nice."

"You a heartbreaker?" Mel laughed.

"What? I have broken hearts before" I argued.

"Rubbish. Lily who have you been dating that you've allowed even close enough to break your heart?" Mel asked. I started to think but couldn't come up with a response "My point exactly. Face it Lily teen witch weekly knows nothing about your non existent love life" I glared at her. Were my relationships really that…pointless?

"So…"

"Save it Lily, you dated what 2 or 3 guys and none lasted over 2 months." Julie said.

"Well none of them really-"

"Stirred you up?" Steph finished.

"I was going to say meant anything to me. They were lacking something" I said.

"Let me guess caramel eyes and brown hair?" Michi teased. I rolled my eyes, okay this was getting way too personal.

"Wait so does that mean they did stir you up?" Julie asked.

"Alright that's my cue to go to sleep. Night" I said laying down and pulling the covers over my head. Before I could even roll over something hit my head. I attempted to look over the blanket but instead was hit by another object. "Okay what the-" I started before getting rammed into the face by none other than a fluffy pillow. I noticed Mel looking the other way. I glared at her. I turned to lay back down feeling everyone's gaze on me. Suddenly I grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at Mel. It hit her right in the face. Her eyes stared into mine saying the same thing mine was saying, your on. Soon pillows were flying everywhere.

The next morning we all woke up surprisingly on time. Everyone looked tired though. I felt extremely weak and had a few bruises caused by some pretty strong hits. The walk to the great hall felt worse than usual.

"Is it me or did they put Gryffindor tower the farthest away from breakfast on purpose?" Julie groaned.

We took our usual seats and each hissed as we sat.

"I wonder what you all were doing last night?" Danny asked noticing our tired state. Michi had a small bruise on her arm, probably from when Mel hit her causing her to fall off her bed.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Steph shot back.

"Well actually-" Jesse said taking a seat next to me. He was interrupted by Mel who sat across from me.

"Okay next time you hit me with a pillow make sure the feathers aren't made of steel" Mel groaned

"Wait all this from a pillow fight?" Jesse asked as Danny choked on his toast. "What were in those pillows? Rocks?"

"Not in my pillow but i'm not sure about any of the others" Michi glared as she rubbed her bruise.

"Don't look at me" Mel said innocently.

"Hey look isn't that Chris?" Steph asked. She was looking towards the entrance to the great hall where a mane of blonde hair was seen leaving.

"He didn't even say hi" I said apparently out loud. We all shrugged and continued eating.

"Wait" Jesse growled before getting up abruptly.

"Jesse what's?" He never heard the rest of it because he was soon out of the hall and running. My heart felt a sudden feeling of worry and anger. Without thinking I stood up and followed.

Jesse POV.

As soon as I left the great hall I looked around. I immediately saw a cloak turn the corner. Without hesitation I followed.

"So Zabini I see you are alone again. What you don't have any of your worthless Gryffindor's to protect you? Aww that's too bad" A voice sneered. I took my wand out and walked slowly towards the noise. There were 7 guys, all in Slytherin clothing. 2 of the guys were surrounded by the rest.

"Sadly no Chuter, but I see you've brought all of yours. I must say I am impressed, I had no idea it took 5 people to take me down, thank you for the ego boost it was sweet of you." Chris's voice echoed in a sarcastic tone. He was bleeding in his mouth and he was holding his stomach.

"Quiet!" Chuter yelled before his fist came and collided with Chris's nose.

"wow I guess your daddy has taught you to get down and dirty like a muggle eh." Chris said spitting blood out. _Damnit Chris shut up!_ My hands tensed around my wand.

"Such Gryffindor kind of comments. If I didn't know any better I'd think you were one, then again you are with them so often." Chuter trailed off. I noticed Chris twitch a bit. It's no secret that being called a Gryffindor to a Slytherin isn't exactly a compliment.

"I'd rather be a Gryffindor than whatever you are." Chris spat.

"Really and where are your precious Gryffindors? I don't see them." Chuter replied as everyone laughed. "You are so worthless that not even the bloody Gryffindors like you. They'd rather you were gone" He laughed. I couldn't help it I had to say something.

"I beg to differ." I said stepping out from the dark. Chris looked up and his eyes widened. "You see I actually like Chris and don't fancy the idea of him being gone as you put it." I held my wand towards them.

"So just one of you to defend him against 6 of us? You Gryffindor's are truly pathetic" Chuter spat. His eyes were looking dark.

"Want to bet?" A voice said from behind me. I turned to see Lily step out from the shadows. Her wand aimed at Chuter. Her eyes had a fierce look in them and her fire red hair was practically dancing as she walked forward. "I'd suggest you leave Chris alone. We wouldn't want to embarrass you any further. Would we?" She asked me innocently. Chuter's eyes flashed red. He looked at Lily and licked his lips. One thing for sure I did not like the way he was looking at her.

"So it's the Potter princess. I should have known. Wherever Lawrence is, you'd obviously be lurking around like a little tail. Pathetic." Chuter taunted "But you know maybe if you dropped this loser then you could regain some dignity and be of some use." He said silkily. I never seen Lily give a guy this look, but she looked downright disgusted. I thought she would vomit right there. "Who knows it might just help with your situation" he smiled hungrily at her. Lily looked at him, showing her confusion.

"Lily what's going on?" Steph asked along with Julissa, Michi, Danny and Mel. "Chris?" she asked.

"So... what did we interrupt?" Danny asked taking in the situation. Mel looked almost as fierce as Lily. Her eyes looked more dark than normal and in an instant her wand was pointed on Chuter. "Damn Chris are you sure you're not a Gryffindor? Slytherin's have the same dislike for you a they do to Gryffindors" we all glared at Danny and he shut up.

"So your whole group of spoiled followers are here. I guess that means we're done here boys." He sneered.

"Typical Slytherins. Run off like cowards" I said harshly. He turned to me with a devilish smile

"We know when to take out cue to leave. But do you? I tell you, you better watch yourselves. Especially your precious little Potters" He smiled and nodded to Lily. "Who knows what could happen if you don't." he taunted before turning around. Chris looked at us warily and was about to stand when he was hit in the stomach. Suddenly a flash of red flew over Chris' shoulder. The boy who hit Chris went down making a loud thump on the floor. The rest ran not even bothering to pick up their fallen. We all looked back until we spotted Mel who was blowing out her wand as if it were a gun.

"What?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye. "He had that coming anyway I mean really such a coward!" Her eyes fell to Chris and she rushed over.

"Didn't see that one coming" Chris mumbled before leaning over. He spit some more blood out before shakily standing.

"Mate next time don't rile them up" I told him patting his back. He winced. "Sorry" I laughed. Lily rolled her eyes as Mel looked at Chris angrily.

"You prat!" Mel yelled as she hit him. "You're not supposed to make them angrier"

"Like you would've stayed quiet and took the hit? It made it more fun is all." Chris argued.

"Okay am I the only one that noticed the obvious threat?" Julie yelled over them. Michi, Steph and Danny stopped watching the argument and turned to Steph along with all of us. "Chuter was obviously threatening Lily here. I honestly doubt he was licking his lips that much because they were dry" she finished sarcastically.

"It was probably nothing" I shrugged. Mel was looking at Chris oddly as if trying to see through him.

"What are you hiding?" she asked him softly. He looked up at her and then back to the floor.

"Nothing" he said a bit too quickly. Mel transfigured some parchment to a small rag and wiped Chris' bloody face. He blushed crimson and looked away.

"Hold still" Mel told him

"That's rubbish and you know it. Stop lying to us and let us know, we can help!" I yelled angrily. Stubborn prat. Lily walked slowly up to Chris until she was almost in front of him.

"Is there something you're not telling us? It was just an empty threat right?" Lily asked as Chris looked to the floor again.

"I'm not so sure" he whispered. For once he looked completely serious.


	9. Chapter 9: Slytherin Problems

***Disclaimer*** I don't own anything jk Rowling does. Please R&R i hope you like.

Chapter 9: Slytherin attacks.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Jesse asked showing a side of him that I've never seen before.

"Jess Relax" I said putting a hand on his shoulder. He was extremely tense. I looked at Chris.

"Come on guys didn't you ever wonder why everyone my age or above hates me." Chris said with a bored expression, "I mean if I may say so myself I am a pretty cool guy to hang around with." He added.

"This is no time to joke" Mel said standing next to me. She banished the cloth and was staring intently at him. Chris now looked better without all the blood on his face.

"Look, my first year I was friends with Pierce." We raised eyebrows at him, "Pierce Chuter" he emphasized, "He was a pretty decent bloke so I figured it couldn't hurt to be friends with him." Chris said. "Well now I realize he was only my friend because he thought I would make a good spy. I guess he wasn't expecting me to say no" Chris said unable to make eye contact. "I know I should have said something, but I was embarrassed for letting myself become friends with people like that. Pierce may be many things, but he is a man of his word. He doesn't believe in empty threats. I would know." He said harshly.

"Chris-" I started but he only shrugged me off. He walked away without saying another word.

"Lily don't" Jesse said pulling on my arm. "He needs to be alone, just give him some time" I nodded and turned to Mel who was just staring at the area where Chris disappeared.

The day went by slowly. I tried to keep my mind off of what Chris said but it was to no avail. The way his voice changed and his eyes showed no sense of humor. It was very unlike Chris.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Jesse asked. We were sitting in the common room. The room was blazing with noise yet our area for the first time in a while was extremely quiet. We all sat in a corner in a circle. For what felt like hours we just sat there in silence. It was no news that many would want to kidnap us; as a matter of fact there have been a few tries before. It was just the fact that Hogwarts has always been a place that had a warm safe feeling to it. The idea that someone, specifically a classmate would jeopardize that feeling was extremely unnerving.

"He didn't tell any of us," Steph said. Jesse was staring at the floor, his shoulders hunched. Steph and Michi were watching him both wore a worried look. Mel was just staring at the wall. I never seen her so distant. Danny was busy trying to get through to her along with the help of Julie.

"He's by best friend. Didn't he trust me? I mean for years he's been getting beat up." Jesse said angrily. He looked to me and in an instant I felt the need to take his hand. I walked to his chair and pushed his thighs. He moved over, giving me some room to sit. I took his hand with one hand and rubbed his back with the other. For some reason my body heated up and with every touch it felt like a jolt of electricity would soar through my body. It was enough to make me jump. Jesse seemed to jump a bit too, but quickly regained his composure.

"Jess you know Chris trusts you" I reassured him "You know just as well as I do that he didn't want us to feel bad or guilty. I mean it doesn't make it any better but still don't be too mad at him."

"You're defending him?" Jesse said angrily. He stood up quickly almost knocking me down in the process. Angrily I stood up with him.

"Yes I am. Did you forget he held the information from Mel and Me?" I protested back. "Don't forget he got beat up for protecting Mel and Me! So if anything it should be Mel and I upset." I yelled poking him with each word.

"Umm guys" Danny said jerking his head. I looked around and noticed many of heads staring at us. Jesse sunk back onto his chair, deflated.

"It's just, if he would have said something…anything I-we could have helped. He didn't have to take this burden." Jesse said in a strangled voice. "Chris is like my brother, he didn't deserve this" He said angrily.

"Jess-" I started only to be interrupted.

"Lily, let him be" Mel said warily. Julie looked at her shocked. Mel stood up. "Look the fact is that we're obviously not safe here"

"Well who would've thought, spawns of the death eaters would seek revenge" Danny said. We all glared at him. He sunk into his chair, his cheeks blushing.

"We need to tell your dad" Jesse said.

"No!" Mel and I yelled in unison. People were staring again.

"Look dad doesn't need this right now" I told him quickly.

"Yeah he has enough on his mind. If we tell him this he'll probably try to tie us to the chair at home. Dad knows that death eaters children go to Hogwarts." Mel said. "I'm off to bed" she rushed off.

For days Chris would barely talk to us. Even in class he wouldn't sit with us. Every time I looked over to him I noticed Chuter giving me weird stares, as if he knew something that I didn't. Sometimes he would lick his lips and smirk at me. It was utterly repulsive, yet it gave me chills. Mel noticed these too and took to sitting with me. I guess she felt safer next to me or was it me who felt safer? Jesse was too busy with making sure that I was always with more than one person and trying to get Chris to talk to him. It was a bit annoying not having any privacy. I'm pretty sure Mel felt the same after she nearly hexed Danny for trying to follow her into the girl's bathroom.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Mel complained as she entered my dormitory.

"What Danny being your bodyguard?" I asked idly flipping a page from my magazine.

"Yes- I mean that's not only it. I mean Danny? Why not someone else, that I actually enjoy being around?" she complained.

"Like who?" I asked still staring at the magazine. "Chris?" I asked with a smirk. I looked up to see her with a dazed look on her face. "Umm- Mel?"

"Chris is being totally unreasonable!" She yelled startling me. Mel seemed to be the most collected since he stopped talking to us. "He's being such a… a prat! I mean he's acting as if it's our fault that this is happening!"

"Mel…it is our fault. Well technically our bloodlines fault." I said looking back to the magazine.

"That's not the point Lily! Why won't he talk to us…to me?" she whispered the last part. I put down the magazine finally and looked to her. For the first time since it happened she was finally showing emotion. "I mean don't I- we deserve some sort of answer after he pretty much tells us we're the reason everyone hates him?"

"He needs time. This is a secret he's held in for so long." I told her. "Why is this such a big deal to you? I thought you were trying to go out with that guy from Ravenclaw."

"Fat luck trying to do that with Danny following me around like my tail. He gives me no privacy!" Mel whined plopping onto my bed. "Lily why can't we be normal teenage girls, with normal boy issues." She asked with a loud sigh. I ran my hands through her hair and sighed.

"What's so fun about being normal? Sounds like a load of rubbish to me. I mean what about us is normal? I for one have red hair and emerald colored eyes. You have the darkest hair I've ever seen…that you were born with. We just reek of abnormality"

"True"

"Now for Chris, I think I have a plan"


	10. Chapter 10: Revenge is sweet

***Disclaimer*** I do not own Harry Potter or its characters that's all JK Rowlings.

Chapter 10: Revenge is sweet

"Lily! Lets go!" Mel whispered fiercely.

"I'm coming" I whispered back "Merlin someone's impatient."

"Well unlike you I am trying to keep my record clean this year." Mel replied. "You brought it right?" she asked.

"Yep" I exclaimed as I handed Mel the red potion and uncorked the blue one. "Its times like these I wish dad gave us the cloak too. The map is good but I still feel too open."

"Yes I know what you mean" Mel replied staring intently at the potion in her hands. She poured it into a bunch of goblets towards the end of the table.

"what are you doing?" I asked. She was only supposed to pour it into one.

"Come on you know they all deserve it!" Mel protested. I haven't seen her this excited and alive about anything in so long. I didn't want it to end. I shrugged and followed her example.

The next morning Mel and I found ourselves sleeping in. It took 10 minutes for our roommates to wake us. When we got down to breakfast the Slytherin's had all just arrived. They were sitting in the order we figured they would. Leave it to the Slytherin's to stay in the traditional order of seniority. As usual I took my seat next to Jesse and Mel. Mel and I shared a look before placing food on our plates. I felt someones eyes on me and looked up only to see dark eyes staring back at me. Pierce was staring again. Doesn't he have anything better to do? I went back to my food casually stealing some of Jesse's when he wasn't looking. All of a sudden everything got quiet. I looked up towards where everyone's eyes were…on the Slytherin table.

All of the 6th years and above aside from Chris were under a cloud of multi colored smoke. When it disappeared everyone stared at them. First a few snickers were heard until finally one person just broke out laughing. The whole hall exploded with laughter. Even a few of the professors were trying to hold back their laughter. I caught Pierce's eye and he caught mine back with a glare. I held a smirk onto my face as I took in his features. We figured since the older Slytherin's were so traditional that they would to dress it. So all the boys 6th year and up suddenly grew breasts. Their hair changed color and grew longer. Their robes all transfigured into traditional house mum's clothing. The girls grew long beards and mustaches. Their clothes transfigured into traditional suits and top hats.

"Settle down, settle down!" shouted Headmistress McGonagall her lips were twitching but she maintained her strict composure. "I see someone decided to play some pranks on the Slytherin house today. Horace if you may please help your house" she said calmly. Professor Slughorn quickly walked to them and tried to change them back to normal, only to fail. He examined their goblets and food.

"It seems as though their goblets have been spiked. Not to worry though it is only temporary, but I am sorry to say that it must wear off." He said loudly.

"How long will it take?" a Slytherin boy asked as he pulled on his dress.

"About 24 hours. Most of the potion will wear off but some parts may still remain for a few more hours"

"Are you telling me that we are stuck in this horrid outfit all day and with these?" Pierce yelled from his table. He was pointing to his chest. His face had all sorts of makeup on it and his dress was the scariest of all. It was a peach color with flowers all over it. It went a bit below his knees so his hair on his legs was peaking out. This only made it harder to take him serious. "Surely someone will be punished and I think I know who did this!" he yelled. He glared furiously at us.

"Well by all means please tell us who the culprits are" Professor McGonagall told him. Everything went quiet and Pierce for the first time looked around. He turned red and stood up straight. He looked towards Gryffindor and smirked.

"Never mind, you know since I have no physical proof" he said to her. He sat down and with one more glare turned away.

Breakfast went by quick and the school was in high spirits. Chris hadn't made eye contact with us yet.

"I wonder who pulled that off?" Steph asked

"Well whoever did I must bow to, I mean its about time those creeps got what was coming to them" Danny answered. I stood to the back of the group as everyone kept talking about the prank. As soon as we were about to walk up the staircase I was grabbed from behind. The force was enough to push me in the wall.

"What the- Chuter!" I hissed. He smirked at me. I tried not to laugh. He pressed closer to me, but his chest luckily blocked him from getting closer.

"I know it was you, this was a big mistake. You think they'll be any easier on you?" h laughed. His blush made his cheeks look bigger giving him a joker kind of smile.

"Chuter!" Chris yelled. Chuter put his hands up and backed away from me. He shot me one more look before sprinting off.

"Lily you alright?" He asked "He didn't try anything did he?" Chris asked quickly a hint of anger in his voice.

"N-No" I stuttered.

"Merlin there you are Lily!" Jesse said trailing behind him was everyone. "What happened? One second you were behind me next second gone!" Jesse asked frantically taking in my pale face.

"I found Chuter cornering her" Chris answered. Jesse's eyes flared.

"Did he try anything? I swear if he did-" Jesse said in a harsh tone.

"No he didn't, he was warning or threatening me. I haven't figured that part out yet" I said still against the wall. "Look its nothing he was just upset about the prank."

"What for?" Steph asked.

"So it was you" Chris said. I nodded.

"It was Mel also." I admitted. Everyone looked at me each one shaking their heads.

"Why?" he asked.

"You were being too distant. We knew you were upset but we didn't realize you would be this bad. So we wanted to bring Chuter down." I shrugged. "we miss you Chris" He looked away.

"I'm sorry" he said. "Its just I felt…weak" he mumbled.

"Mate its fine, I mean it happens right." Jesse said before hitting Chris hard in the arm.

"Ouch what the bloody hell was that for?" Chris asked angrily.

"So you will remember not to do that again" Jesse answered.

"So are we good?" Chris asked.

"Oh we are." I answered mischievously "But its not us you have to worry about" He looked at me confused. Finally his face showed recognition and he squirmed.

"Mel" he sighed.

***Authors note*** Please bear with me i will be in Florida and will update asap. The 11th chapter is almost done. Please R&R! thanks for all the reviews! :)


	11. Chapter 11: Forgiveness

***Disclaimer*** I do not own Harry Potter. Thanks for reading. As you know i am in Florida. Ill update in a few days. Please R&R Sorry its so short. The next one will be longer. I hope you like it!

Chapter 11: Forgiveness is not so easy

I must admit watching Chris squirm was quite fun. We were in the library seeing as how that's the only real place we could all be together in without any problems.

"What am i so afraid of? I mean she's just Mel...right?" he asked. I'm not so sure if he was talking to us or himself.

"Have you met my sister?" Lily asked while writing on her parchment. Chris glared at her and went back to his pep talk.

"I mean you forgave me, so why am i so nervous about Mel of all people forgiving me?" he asked. Part of me wanted to laugh but he looked so lost that i couldn't bring myself to make fun of him.

"Relax Chris like you said its just Mel." I replied. Chris for the first time in that hour smiled a genuine smile at me. "As for why you're so nervous, i don't know what to tell you. She is a bit intimidating. Wait... you don't...fancy her do you?" i asked. I couldn't help it that thought's been on my mind for days now. The way he looks at Mel and talks to her, it seems like he might.

Chris turned a deep shade of red, "No! I mean she's pretty, but bloody hell" he finished before slumping back into his chair. That was the last sentence we heard from him for the rest of the day. As soon as classes were over he ran out of the room.

I walked quickly passed the groups of students. Each were in their own worlds, without a care in the world. Each of them blocking my path as if a sign. I spotted a bunch of fifth year Gryffindor's going up the stairs. In the middle of the group i finally saw it, her black mane of hair caught my attention almost immediately. it was a bit unruly and towards the bottom it went out at all sides. Even though she swears she can't "tame" the bottom of her hair, it still looks great.

"Mel!" i yelled as i reached the group. They were all laughing about something. "Mel" i yelled again. She stopped and then said something to her friends. It must have been funny because all of them laughed at her before waving at her. She walked away alone in quite a hurry. I immediately turned in her direction and picked up speed. For a small girl she can really run fast. I mean she's like 5'5 how can she possibly move that fast? "Mel wait up" i yelled again.

"What now you wish to bless me with your presence, no thanks Chris" Mel yelled back without even stopping or looking back. Her comment brought a cold icy feeling into my chest.

"Well thanks, i know my presence is valuable" i replied on reflex. Mel walked faster. "Okay that was stupid to say, it happens on refelx. I'm sorry." i pleaded. "Mel, please" i begged. She sighed loudly and stopped abruptly. I almost ran into her. She turned to face me and she had this fierce look in her eyes.

"What Chris? What do you want?" Mel asked harshly. "I mean what could you want? To ignore me some more. No you know what i understand. I just thought we were friends." she yelled. "I thought you- no our friendship was different but apparently it means nothing to you" Her words hit me hard.

"Mel-"

"No Chris. Dont-" Mel interrupted.

"Mel i'm sorry" I said quickly.

"Sorry? Sorry!" She yelled.

"I don't get why you're so upset" I said without thinking. This did it, she looked into my eyes and before i could react her wand was set on me and bat bogeys were flying out of my nose. "Ouch!" It was so painful.

"Why i shouldn't be angry? Merlin you boys know nothing do you?" She paced back and forth as i struggled to keep the bats from coming out.

"Mel" I said in a pained voice.

"I mean you're my friend why wouldn't i be upset? You ignored me and treated me as if i didn't matter. Why wouldn't i be upset?" Mel asked.

"Mel!" i yelled. Bat bogeys were covering my face.

"What?" she yelled back. She glanced at me before doing a double take and gasping. "Oh." she said before waving her arm and stopping the spell. I immediately touched my nose, it burned. I could tell that it must've been extremely red. "I would say i'm sorry but im not sure i am" she said. I nodded at her and bit back on my lip. My nose was throbbing and stung. I was barely listening to her rant because the pain was becoming difficult to ignore. FInally she threw her hands in the air and sighed. I don't know where she got the ice pack from but soon she was holding it against my nose. "You boys i swear can't apologize and can't even heal a nose. What am i to do with you?" she sighed.

"You could- forgive-me" i said hesitantly. I liked the closeness of her proximity and didn't want to ruin that. So i looked into her chocolate brown eyes and silently pleaded. She sighed and put the ice down. Even though the ice was cold it had given me a warmth i'd never felt just becuase it was Mel holding gazed into my eyes for a little.

"I forgive you" she whispered. She was so close, if only i could lean in closer.

"Mel i have to tell you something" i whispered. i leaned closer to her.

"What is it?" she whispered back.

"Mel! Hey!" A guy called out. He was wearing Ravenclaw colors.

"Oh hey Brian" She said startled. She pulled away and stood up. She smiled at him and waved.

"I have good news. The next Hogsmeade trip is in 2 weeks. We still on right?" he asked her. my heart dropped.

'Oh- right"

"Good see you then. Can't wait" he said before waving at us and leaving.


	12. Chapter 12: Decisions, Decisions

***Disclaimer*** JK Rowling owns the older characters and the books in general. Please R&R

Chapter 12: Decisions, Decisions

"So i think Professor Slughorn is sexy." I said. After spending a few minutes waving my hands around like a crazy person.

"Oh that's ni- wait what?" Mel said, her daze look disappearing instantly. "I guess that's okay, i always knew we had a different taste in boys." Mel said for once joining our world. I rolled my eyes at her. She's been so distant since yesterday.

"What's going on with you Mel. You've been so lost all day. Did something happen yesterday that i should know about?" i asked winking. Mel's eyes widened.

"No nothing. Why would you think something happened?" She asked rather quickly. I rose my eyebrow at her.

"Okay then, so why are you acting so weird? Are you nervous with your date with that guy, what's his name?" i asked. I really could never remember his name.

"Brian"she said

"Yeah him" i nodded. "So what about your Hogsmeade trip with him. Aren't you excited or the least bit nervous?"

"I guess i am a bit. I mean i never stopped to ask myself what i do like about him. I mean do i really fancy him? Up until 2 weeks ago i didn't even know his name" Mel rambled.

"yeah poor Brandon"I agreed.

"Brian" she corrected.

"Right"

"Hey ladies" Jesse interrupted. "What we talking about?" He asked sitting next to me. The Common room was partially empty since most students were probably in bed.

"Mel's boy problems"

"Oh yeah Chris mentioned something about your date with Billy" Jesse mentioned

"Merlin-" Mel started.

"I thought his name was Bryant?" I asked.

"No it's Brian, so what do i do?" She asked me.

"Go on your date and see for yourself." I replied shrugging. "Why? Is there someone else?"

"No!" she yelled too quickly. Jesse and i smiled knowingly at each other.

"he is probably just as nervous." Jesse said as i nodded.

"Oh. Are you talking about Bob?" Julie asked joining us. Mel narrowed her eyes at us all.

"Brian, his name is Brian! Why can't anyone remember his name?" She asked angrily before storming off.

"What? you told me his name was bob!" Julie said confused.

"You love to rile her up don't you?" Jesse asked laughing.

"It is way too fun"

***Jesse POV

"Stop pacing, it's driving me insane" Lily scolded.

"Don't you see though, if Ravenclaw wins their next match we have an easy shot at winning the Quidditch Cup!" I said loudly.

"I know, you've been saying that all week! I am actually trying to focus on other things, like Hogsmeade for instance. I want to not think about the fact of what will happen if we have to play Slytherin. I don't think my mum will be happy if i break my arm again." Lily sighed.

"Hogsmeade isn't until one week! This is way more important" I whined. Girls and their horrible priorities.

"Well that match isn't until March Mr. Quidditch captain" She replied "Now shush, i have to finish this essay before Professor Longbottom has my head"

I snorted "Professor Longbottom and strict don't mix." I took my seat down onto my chair and pushed a few books forward. the library was never usually crowded around this time in February. Most people were outside playing in the snow, but not us. We of course had to finish our homework. I looked to the small window on my right and noticed people having a snowball fight. Among those people a girl with slightly bushy reddish brown hair. she was running around just as a boy with pale blonde hair rammed her with a snowball.

"Look at that even Scorpius and Julie are out there" i whined.

"Hey don't blame me Mr. No we can just finish it tomorrow. I told you we should have stuck to Julie's schedule. Now hush i am so close to finishing" She said calmly.

I sighed and opened the book closest to me. Advanced guide to Herbology. It even looked more intimidating as i looked further into the book. I remember how excited i was to not have to take Herbology ever again. I mean its not like Aurors really need it, Lily on the other hand loved it from the very start. Ever since she met my mum she started paying attention to plants and easily became one of Professor Longbottom's strongest students.

"Lily, Jesse there you are! Of course, your usual spot." Chris shouted. He was looking happier then usual. His face was flushed and he looked soaked.

"I would like to think that i didn't spend too much time here, thank you" Lily mumbled before scratching on her quil again.

"Sure whatever you say." he brushed off. He threw himself into the chair to the corner in between us, scattering many parchments. Lily finally threw her hands in the air and pushed her books away.

"What is it that you want Chris? You've been walking around like the walking dead for about a week, and now look like a kid on Christmas Day." Lily asked a bit annoyed.

"I asked her." he said looking directly at me.

"You didn't" i replied. My eyes widened when i realized he wasn't kidding. He was smirking widely.

"Okay what did i miss?" Lily asked.

"Yes i did, and she said yes!" Chris said excitedly. There was no twinkle in his eyes or anything though, just a look of triumph.

"who?" Lily asked again "Do i know her?"

"Judith" Chris and I said.

"You asked out Judith Conner and she said yes?" Lily screeched. "Miss Richie Rich herself"

"Hey be nice to my date. She's...tolerable" Chris said in thought. "hey she may not be the best choice but if she can get me out of my funk then i am all for it."

"Yeah. So you never told us what happened to drive you into that. I mean Mel is walking around like her favorite doll was stolen and you look like someone called you ugly and left before you could try and flip your hair to prove them wrong." Lily teased as he glared at her.

"yeah right, someone calling me ugly. They must be blind or have no taste." Chris mumbled.

"Alright spit it out" Lily scolded. Its amazing how even when she is mad or annoyed she still looks peaceful, but of course her scary side overrides it all.

"Its nothing, I was just about to tell- Mel!" Chris said stopping instantly. He looked nervous. I looked up to notice Mel walking towards us, she looked mad.

Chris tried to get up, but i kicked him hard enough for him to fall back into his chair. From the look of it they've been avoiding each other all week. Lily seemed to notice this too because of the way she was looking back and forth. The question is why?

"Hey Chris" Her voice wavered a bit before she turned to Lily "They might not let us go to Hogsmeade!" Mel said angrily. Chris was watching her in amazement as she ranted on about how ridiculous this school was.

"Wait! Why aren't they letting the students go?" I asked.

"No they're letting you all go, but they're having a meeting about letting us go" Mel said pointing to her and Lily.

"Maybe that's not so-" I started only to stop when i saw the fiery look in her eyes.

"That's not fair! The threat may not even be real!" Mel said angrily.

"What does it matter? It's just Hogsmeade! Or is it that you want to see your precious boyfriend" Chris retored is the first time i heard him talk to Mel like that. He usually controls his words when around her. She looked at him and her eyes said it all. She turned away from him and ignored his comment completely. He got up and left without another word.

"So what do we do?"Mel asked

"What we always have to do" Lily replied before taking out a piece of parchment.

"Mum" they both replied nodding their heads.


	13. Chapter 13: Hogsmeade

***Disclaimer*** I don't own the series that's all JK Rowling lol. I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think. I'm always up to hearing about my readers ideas!

Chapter 13:Hogsmeade

The snow covered every ounce of the floor outside. Jesse, Julissa, Steph, Michi, Danny and I walked as a group to the Hogsmeade carriages. Everyone was talking about their plans for today and I noticed Jesse and Steph were sitting together. They were both laughing rather loudly. Watching them brought an anger I never knew I had in me. I had to get a grip its just Jesse. As soon as we arrived Steph and Michi headed off to Gladrags to buy some new robes. Leaving Danny, Julie, Jesse and I to head off. I looked at Jesse and he actually looked sad. I was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to smack the look off his face. Of course that is just plain mean. What's wrong with me? I should be feeling happy for him.

"Where to first?" Danny asked. Julie and I looked at each other.

"Honeydukes!" We squealed. Danny shook his head while I grabbed Jesse and dragged him with us. Honeydukes was like a beautiful nightmare. All the candy you could think of, but of course candy meant spending money. Luckily I saved up the galleons my parents gave me. For Julie and I Honeydukes was like a miracle.

"Hmm that should be enough to last the rest of the school year" I said happily staring at the huge amount of candy in my arms.

"Merlin! You mean for the whole year" Danny exclaimed.

"No…for the school year" I corrected.

"Where to next?" Jesse asked as he paid for his candy too. We had been here for at least an hour.

"We have a few more hours to kill before meeting with the others I guess we could walk around." I replied shrugging. The walk was pretty quiet. Many couples were walking by us getting ready for Valentines Day. We headed for my uncle's WWW located in what used to be Zonkos. Apparently my uncle bought Zonkos a few years after the war ended. We walked in and like always it was crowded. Students were testing out different products while the rest were checking out the new products. The line just to buy something was extremely long.

Finally after what seemed like several hours we made it to the three broomsticks. It was pretty crowded as everyone seemed to want to warm up with an amazing tasting butterbeer. I looked around and recognized many faces. One seemed to be Mel, she was in the corner with Brian. She wore a smile on her face that didn't reach her eyes. Brian sat there and stayed talking as she nodded at him. To the far corner I spotted Scorpius with his Hufflepuff friends. Near his table was Chris and Judith. Judith looked annoyed and Chris looked bored. He seemed to look over to Mel every once in a while. I guess today may not be a happy day for some couples.

"Look there's Steph!" Jesse said breaking me out of my thoughts. Great. She and Michi were sitting at a booth. Jesse scooted in next to her, followed by Julie. I sat on the other side of them next to Danny and Michi. Coincidently our booth was close to Mel and I could now see Mel even clearer. She looked about ready to run.

"Excuse me" A voice said. We all stopped and stared. "Julie do you want to take a walk?" Scorpius asked. He looked so nervous. If dad were to see this he'd probably laugh so hard, a Malfoy nervous. Julie smiled and waved at us before leaving. That traitor leaving me here with Jess and Steph.

"We're going to go get some butterbeers." I said as Danny got up to go with me.

"Could you get Steph and I two?" Jesse asked without even looking to me. He just kept talking to her. Part of me wanted to yell get it yourself, but of course I stayed quiet.

"You want one Michi?" I asked her calmly. She looked bored seeing as how Jess occupied her best friend. I wanted to ask her to come, but with Michi around I'm sure Jess wouldn't try anything…would he? Why did it matter? My head was buzzing with questions.

"Sure" Michi said with a bored tone. I nodded and pushed the thoughts in my head back. I had no time to think like this. I have enough problems to deal with.

Danny and I walked to the front in silence. He seemed to be thinking about things too.

"So Lily, what's going on? We never get to talk." Danny asked after ordering the butterbeers.

I shrugged, "not much."

"So you excited for Valentines Day? All you girls seem to really enjoy it for some reason" Danny said with a shiver.

"Not really." I answered without thinking.

"Really?" he asked. He looked amazed.

"What?"

"Nothing, its just you're a girl"

"Last time I checked yeah" I answered

"Yes but I always reckoned you girls I don't know loved it. Blokes treating you to flowers and candy all day, showering you with romance and gifts." Danny said.

"Of course to anyone that would sound brilliant." I replied

"But not if it isn't the right bloke is it?" Danny asked. It felt like he was staring right through me.

"I guess so. I'll let you know when I find him" I said before taking a tray that was placed next to us with some drinks and leaving. That conversation was getting weirder and weirder for my taste.

I returned back only to see Jesse and Steph flirting. He was almost all over her, any closer and she'd be on his lap. Jesse was never this…forward with girls. I always pictured him more of a romantic guy who takes the girl on the first date. Not hitting on the girl in front of all her friends. That's not a proper date. Danny slid into the booth next to Michi and passed her a butterbeer. She looked relieved to have us around. We all tried to converse but the sound of Steph laughing at every one of Jesse's corny jokes overpowered it.

Unable to take it anymore my temper flared. "Okay!" I yelled without thinking. Steph and Jesse stopped talking abruptly. Danny had an odd look on his face and Michi was staring at me as if I'd gone crazy. Luckily no one else stopped to stare. "I need to take a walk." I said a bit embarrassed. My face was burning as I stormed out of the Three Broomsticks. I ran by everyone not even bothering to look around. I stopped when my feet suddenly were tired. I leaned against a tree for support dropping my bags. What is wrong with me? Running out of there like that, everyone already thinks I'm a spoiled brat. I don't want my friends thinking that too.

"Lily" A voice called out. Part of me hoped that it would be Jesse, but my mind told me that he was too engrossed in Steph's lipstick to care. "Lily" The voice said getting closer. A light touch on my arm was enough to drag me out of my thoughts. I didn't even realize that I had my eyes closed. I opened them only to see the chocolate brown eyes of my sister. Her face was scrunched as if worried. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes…no- I don't know!" I said throwing my hands up into the air. "I don't know what's wrong with me." I whispered. "Wait why are you here?" I asked. She gave me a hurt look. "Not that I don't want you here, it's just weren't you with Brian?"

"Yes I was, it's just not working out. Now don't change the subject." She replied.

"I don't know I just- wait" I stopped. I heard a loud noise. "Did you hear that?" I asked.

"Lily, this isn't funn- I heard it" Mel answered immediately taking out her wand. I stood up straight and took my wand out. We both looked around. The snow covered almost the whole area. There was no one around us, just trees.

"Great Lily the Shrieking shack of all places" Mel whined.

"It calms me down" I reasoned.

"It's also far from everyone. If something happened-" Mel started. A crack was heard from far. "Do you hear that? It sounds like… like screaming." Over the forest I could see smoke.

"We need to get back to Hogsmeade fast!" I yelled.

"Not so fast Potters" A voice snarled. "I think you'll be better with us." He smiled. His face was covered by a mask.

"Who exactly is…us?" I asked. Slowly about a dozen or more men dressed in dark robes surrounded us. Mel and I took fighting stances, our backs facing each other.

"Wow that's a lot of men for two girls" Mel said. "Were you expecting more of us?"

"Ah a funny one. I'd like to see who gets the last laugh" The man laughed. His voice was rough.

"Mel stop" I whispered.

"Why? They will still attack us anyway. I'm not going down begging." Mel whispered angrily. I stared at them. They all looked ready to attack but didn't seem like they were meant to do any real harm. Their wands were pointed at us.

"I don't think they expect a fight from us." I whispered. "I'll give the signal"

"Wait what are you going to do?" she asked as a few of them came closer.

"Trust me!" I whispered.

"are you done talking yet? I'd like to get on with this" The man said yawning.

I looked at him. "On my mark attack with your best spells" I said under my breath. The one in charge watched us closely as some of them came almost to face us. I doubt they even planned to use their wands. Unbelievable they thought we were helpless!

"Now!" I yelled before shouting "Aguamente Mas!" Water gushed out of my wand like a strong hose. They all fell backward. Mel hit two of them with strong stupefy spells.

"Get them!" the man yelled as he pushed the men after us. We ran full speed to the trees.

"aguamente! Aguamente! You shot water at them? That was your big plan?" Mel yelled as we ran. "Not even fire? Water!" Behind us we could hear the sounds of spells hitting trees mixed in with screams of others.

"Hey it worked!" I yelled back as we ran farther. Finally we stopped for air. We hid behind a tree and did our best to listen. From afar we heard them walking.

"we can't lead them back to Hogsmeade. They'll hurt more people or worse. They want us. All we can do is hold them off till the aurors get here" I told Mel. She nodded. As soon as they came into view from a few trees away we snuck by them until we had a good view behind them. I put my fingers up and counted. Just before I could get to one a spell hit the tree I was hidden behind.

"Mel duck!" I yelled as I shot a stupefy spell. The men in front of us were only part of the original group. Mel was already in the bushes, there were 3 men shooting spells at her. The other 3 were focusing on me. I rolled, ran and jumped whenever I felt I needed to. I knew all that Quidditch training would help someday. I could feel little burns on my arms and face and knew that I was probably bleeding. I shot a stupefy at one and he went down cold. The other two stood there shocked and shot another spell at me. I heard a yell and looked to see Mel struggling as one of the guys grabbed her from behind. She elbowed him and kicked him in his groin making him fall completely down. I smiled briefly at her before feeling a sharp pain in my shoulder. One of the death eaters now had me in a headlock. My shoulder was stinging and I could feel some blood trickling down it. The pain was so bad and my body was begging for me to give up. I briefly looked to Mel and saw her elbow one of the guys in the stomach and then kick another one before he could reach his wand. _I can't give up!_ With all the energy I had left I elbowed him in the stomach. He loosened his grip enough for me to slip out and push him to the ground.

"Incarcerous" I yelled to his hands and feet, binding him. I looked to Mel and noticed she was now fighting more than 3 men. Their wands lay a few feet away from them. I looked forward and noticed that the rest of the men were nowhere to be seen. This can't be good.

My body felt a huge wave of energy fill me and I raised my wand.

"Stupefy, Stupefy!" I yelled to two of the men attacking Mel. She picked up her wand from the floor and quickly shouted stupefy and incarcerous. I ran over to her. She was bleeding on her arm and had a few bruises but she looked fine enough to walk. We held onto each other limping away when everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14: Worst day ever

***Disclaimer*** I do not own Harry Potter. Jk Rowling was creative enough to create this world. Well please R&R i am not used to writing these kind of action scenes. So please let me know how you like or dislike it.

Chapter 14: Worst day ever.

Jesse POV

After Lily ran off, Mel jumped up from her table and followed Lily. I was going to run out but I figured Mel had it covered. I was about to focus on Steph again when a loud noise outside startled me.

"Death eaters!" Danny yelled from the window. "They're everywhere!" Oh Merlin! Lily just ran out there. Chris got up and ran towards us to investigate.

"Lily and Mel are out there!" I yelled. There were at least 10 black cloaked men shooting spells. From what we could see outside some of the buildings were on fire.

"We need to help out" Chris said. "They're coming our way"

"I know." I said annoyed. All I wanted to do was make sure Lily was fine. Why the hell did she run out?

"Steph, Michi and Danny take them back to school." I told them. Judith was huddled in the corner with most of the younger kids. Both of the girls immediately stood straight and walked to the children. Danny however looked at me angrily.

"Like hell I'm leaving. These are innocent villagers and I am going to stay to help! These are my fellow classmates too!" he said angrily unleashing his hidden Gryffindor side. It took me a little while to get over the shock.

"Rosmerta! Is there a back door?" I asked the frightened shopkeeper.

"No." she answered trembling.

"Okay then" I shook my head angrily. How can a place like this not have a back door? Without giving it much thought I took my wand and shouted reducto at a wall. It broke open creating a decent sized hole.

"Perfect" I said.

"My shop!" she screamed.

"Steph, Michi both of you need to get them out now! The carriages are a few minutes away. Danny I need you to cover them. When they are out safely you can help us. Got it?" I asked.

"Aye aye captain" he told me.

"Go now! They're coming" I yelled. Danny ushered them all outside after looking around. All the children followed closely by them.

"So what do we do now?" Chris asked me

"We wait"

For what seemed like hours, was really only like 1 or 2 minutes. Two of the death eaters came charging into the Three Broomsticks. They looked around and were surprised to see a giant hole in the back. Before they could alert anyone we stunned them. I peaked out the door and saw no sign of death eaters in front of the three broomsticks. We ran outside and hid on the side of the building. The site before me was horrible. People were sprawled out on the floor, others taking cover wherever they can. It didn't seem as if many were dead but I didn't want to get my hopes up. Behind me I could see all the students running towards the castle.

"Wait what's that?" Chris asked pointing at something. A black cloaked man was getting up. He took his wand out and was pointing it at a girl running.

"Is that-?" Chris started

"Steph!" I interrupted, "Stupefy!" the man went down, but a green light had already flown out of his wand. Steph just stood there watching the light like a deer caught in headlights.

"Steph!" A voice yelled before tackling her. The green light went right over their heads. I was about to run over to them when Chris held onto me.

"Look!" Chris said. The guy rolled off of her. It was Danny! He sat up and immediately leaned over her. Her eyes were closed but she was still breathing by the looks of it. Finally he shook her and she sat up instantly. Her attacker was stunned on the floor. "We need to go! We've wasted too much time!" Chris yelled. "Jesse snap out of it! She's fine!" Chris yelled pushing me. "Others need our help" he pleaded.

"You don't think…" I started.

"I'm sure Mel and Lily are fine" Chris said quickly. "lets go!" I looked back one last time and saw both of them standing. I nodded to Chris and we rushed into the rest of Hogsmeade. Buildings everywhere were on fire. Some people were trying to put out the fires, while many of the students were fighting off death eaters. There for some reason weren't that many.

"Something's wrong. 6 death eaters aren't enough to cause this much damage without being stopped already. Where are the others?" Chris said.

"I wonder"

"Guys over here!" I turned to see Michael Chang calling us over. He was ducking behind a large table. It looked like one of Rosmerta's. Before we could move I was thrown to the side and heard a bang. It felt as if all the air in my system was gone.

"You alright mate?" Michael asked. He was towering over me holding out his hand. From a closer view he looked battle worn. His hair was messy and clinging to his head with sweat. "That was a close one. From the looks of it you would have been a goner" He said pointing to the hole in the building next to us. Chris was sitting next to me panting. His face had dirt all over it as if he'd dived headfirst.

"Sorry about that one. Didn't mean to push you so hard" Chris smiled. I nodded.

"What's going on?" I asked Mike as he helped me up. We ducked behind the table.

"I was out here with Scorpius, Julissa and some others you probably don't know. When all of a sudden buildings start exploding and everyone starts screaming. Soon all of us are split up fighting. There were a lot of death eaters but at some point most ran towards the shrieking shack. They left at least 10 of them, but we managed to take down a few." He explained all in one breath. We looked up and saw that most of the death eaters were congregated towards the forest leading to the Shrieking shack. Why were they there?

"Mel and Lily" I muttered.

"What?" Mike asked

"Mel and Lily, did they pass through here?" I asked.

"Well yeah. I mean I saw red and black hair running towards the forest. Oh Merlin!" He yelled. Chris' eyes widened.

"We need to go now!"

"Okay Scorpius and Julissa were walking towards the post office, so they're probably in there. Last I saw them they were fighting two death eaters. Look across from the Post office is an opening to the forest. From there you can find the girls. Come on!" He ushered. Slowly we walked crouching. Luckily the post office was right next door. The place was in bad shape. The door was blown off its hinges and there were holes in many of the walls.

"Scorpius!"

"Julissa" I called out.

"Look!" Chris yelled. In the corner he pointed to two men on the floor. They were binded and knocked out.

"Chris? Jess?" A worn voice called out.

"Scorp is that you mate?" Mike replied. Scorpus appeared from behind the counter. His face too was bruised and he had smears of dirt sprayed all over his face and hair.

"Hey Mike." He said holding his head. "Crap Julie!" he yelled. He disappeared into the mailing room. We followed him into the room passing lots of debris. On the floor was Julie. Scorpius was towering over her trying to find a pulse.

"What happened?" Chris asked

"She's not-" I started

"No! She has a faint pulse" Scorpius said relieved. "She took a hit for me. A purple light hit her." His voice was shaking. "If she- it's my fault…I hit my head when she pushed me. I remember getting up and stunning them. I binded with ropes them too but that's all I remember." He said holding his head. He removed his hand only to find blood soaking them.

"You're bleeding!" Mike yelled. "We need to get them out of here"

"I'm fine! Get Julie out of here." Scorpius yelled.

"You probably have a concussion. Both of you are hurt" I yelled. "Julie needs you. Mike help Scorpius and Julie get out of here. Get them back to school. Scorpius there is a secret passage in Honeydukes. It hasn't caved in yet so get her through there. The aurors will be here soon." I told them. Mike nodded at me and they worked together to pick her up.

"Come on" Chris pulled me.

"It's been like 15 minutes. Where the bloody hell are the aurors?" I asked

"I don't know- wait" Chris stopped. He started to run around the mailing room.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"This is a bloody mail room where are all the pieces of parchment?" He yelled. "Aha! Here take this"

"Wha-"

"You write to Harry"

"Who are you writing to?"

"Who do you think? Professor McGonagall" Chris snapped. "Sorry, just stressed" he apologized. He scribbled down a few words. I took a quil and opened the scrap of parchment. After we grabbed some owls and sent them off.

"Now help is definitely on the way."

We looked out one of the holes in the walls.

"This isn't right. Where did the death eaters go?"

"Look, in the forest" I pointed. There was a swish of a cloak. We disillusioned ourselves, making us camouflage to our environment. We walked slowly to not give ourselves away.

"There's 2 patrolling."

"Just two?" I asked.

"Stupefy!" we both mumbled. Both men fell instantly. "That was almost too easy" Chris noticed.

"Yeah, that's a problem" I replied moving forward. "Point me" I whispered. My wand pointed to the left. We both ran forward as quick as our feet would take us. We could hear voices in the distance. A loud yell in the distance froze both of us.

"I heard a scream" Chris said. His voice was fading. My legs were feeling weak and my energy was quickly draining. My body suddenly felt extremely heavy and I fell to the floor. Everything went black.

"Jess!" Chris whispered. My body was being shook. I wanted to move, but my body wouldn't listen. "Come on mate." Chris voice was slowly getting louder.

"What?" I groaned.

"Thank Merlin! Mate you just collapsed."

"How long?"

"Not long just a few seconds" he shrugged. Come on there are people over there" He held his hand out and I took it. I hated feeling weak, but at this moment my pride meant nothing.

We ran ahead.

"Blimey" Chris whispered. There was blood on lots of the leaves. I didn't even hesitate I just ran.

"Jess!" Chris yelled. I didn't care, all I knew was that somewhere in this forest Lily and Mel could be injured. I stopped abruptly. Chris stopped next to me. There were a good number of men standing. That's when I saw it the familiar shade of red trapped in between a man's hand. Before I could do anything the man dissapareted.

"No!" I yelled just as the other with Mel dissaperated. Chris shot a spell at two of the guys. The last man smiled at me, his smile was familiar before leaving.

"Lily!" I yelled. Chris looked extremely pale and slumped to the floor. I looked around and noticed that there were quite a few bodies on the floor. On the floor was a familiar wand.

"Lily's wand" I picked it up and held it close. As I rolled it in my hand I noticed that my hand was wet. As a matter of fact half of my hand was red. Fire burned up in my body, increasing by the second. I walked up to one of the men and kicked him hard in the ribs. "You stupid son of a-" I yelled angrily.

"Jess no!" Chris yelled as he pushed me away from the masked man.

"Out of my way Chris" I said angrily. "They took them. The girls were bleeding!" Chris stared at my hand and if possible his face flushed more. His eyes flashed for a second before he started to breath slowly.

"Let's round them up" Chris said in a low voice. I was about to yell when he looked at me his eyes with a look I've never seen before. "Yeah we can kick their arse if we want to but that won't bring them back! Will it?" chris said pushing me again. "Now lets finish what the girls obviously started!" he yelled. "Incarcerous!" he yelled as ropes flew out of his wand and onto one of the man's hands wrapping them up.

"Bloody hell" a male voice said behind us. We turned around to see Danny staring in awe "Did you guys do that?" he asked.

"No the girls did" Chris answered in a low voice.

"are you serious?" Danny asked.

"Don't move them!" I yelled as Danny went to move them. I took out my camera and took a few pictures of the mess.

The memory ended and I was staring into similar emerald colored eyes.


	15. Chapter 15: Aftermath

***Disclaimer*** JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and i am making no profit from this in any way. AUthor's note: Please R&R i hope you like this chapter. Please keep in mind this is my first fanfic and i have no beta. I'll try to update tomorrow.

Chapter 15: Aftermath

Jesse POV

"That's all I have to show" I said warily. We were all situated around the pensieve. Even though I know everyone only watched the memory and only I could remember what I was thinking at those specific moments, it felt as if everyone could tell.

"Thank you boys" Harry thanked. We were all sitting in Professor Mcgonagall's office. It had been a few hours since the attack on Hogsmeade. "Thank you for the message. I'm sorry we couldn't get there quick enough." He apologized. From the look in his eyes I could tell he meant it more to the girls than us. "To think we had all our aurors set up at Diagon Alley for some ridiculous attack rumor." He mumbled. He looked up and realized we were still there. "You guys should get cleaned up." He suggested. He then looked up to the auror next to us. "Auror Chang. You may feel free to visit your son" he sighed. Auror Chang took no hesitation before she nodded and left.

"Harry!" a man in auror's robes yelled as he walked in. His red hair was uncombed and he looked as if he's been through hell and back. It took me a little while to realize it was Lily's uncle Ron, "We just cleared up Hogsmeade. All of the men are in a holding cell provided by the ministry waiting to be questioned." Ron said in a business like fashion.

"Thanks Auror Weasley" Harry said placing is hands through his unruly hair. Chris just stayed quiet the whole time. I had almost forgot he was there watching.

"I'm sorry about Lily and Mel. We will find them" Ron said gently. All Harry did was nod.

"Before you go home you might want to go to the hospital wing." Harry sighed

"Why?"

"Julissa" Ron's eyes widened. He nodded and was out of the room in a flash.

"Well you both should go to the Hospital Wing. No offense but you look terrible. A good check up and sleeping draught is just the trick" Harry said, "Trust me"

Chris stood up and nodded before heading to the door.

"Sir. Are you all right?" I asked. Harry was staring down towards the floor. He didn't even bother to answer "Of course you're not alright. Dumb question. What are you going to do now?" To this he looked up at me.

"Now Jesse- I must tell my wife. That our two eldest daughters are missing and her niece is in the hospital wing. Also that we have over a dozen injured kids all because of some damn rumor of an attack." Harry tensed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't- I wasn't there"

"My boy there's nothing you could have done. The girls took down 6 of those blasted death eaters. There were about 20-25 death eaters provided just to attack them. You would have been killed all because you were the spare." He said shaking his head. "well off you go. Give Julie my love" I walked to the door with one last wave.

Lily POV

I woke up to a dark room. My head was spinning and my eyesight was blurry. I squinted a bit and noticed that there was barely any light in the room. It looked as if I was in some sort of basement. The walls were made of stone and extremely dirty. The place was almost pitch black with the exception of a few windows that had a bit of sunshine creeping through. I tried to move but my body felt a jolt of fire. I was on the cold floor currently sprawled out on my stomach. With all the strength I could muster up I sat up. The pain was intense and almost made me cry out. My shoulders hurt the most. When the pain cleared enough I was able to take in my surroundings. There was a cot against a hard stone wall with a bucket next to it. I don't even want to know what I'm expected to do with that bucket. The room was a decent size. I immediately checked my pocket for my wand. It of course wasn't there. I reached into my other pocket and felt a small bump in my pocket. A flicker of pain went through my body as I moved my arm more. Inside my pocket was a small lipstick container or at least it looked like one. I opened it and inside was a spray. Yes they didn't even check my lipstick to see if it was a can of mace. I mean there's only so much I could do with it but still it made me feel better for my dad's overprotective ways. Now where was I? The last thing I remember is that I was with Mel near the Shrieking Shack. That's when it all came to me. We were attacked, but didn't that mean that-. I looked around frantically and noticed that a few feet away from me there was a cot. It was against the wall close to where mine was. On the floor lay a figure with raven colored hair. By the looks of it Mel was still unconscious. _Of course even after being kidnapped she still sleeps longer than me_.

"Mel" I whispered. She barely budged. I have to admit though I'm rather glad it's Mel and not Julissa because at least Mel does wake up after a little while. Julissa is way too much like uncle Ron. "Mel!" I called louder. She shifted a little. Ugh this isn't working! I looked around on the dirty floor. There was dust and dirt almost everywhere. I wonder how the floor used to look. Finally my gaze caught onto a small rock near the nasty stained bucket. I tried to fully stand up but my head was pounding as if I had drunk a whole bottle of firewhiskey. I moved my arms to grab my head and realized just how sore they really were. I felt like I was hit by a truck repeatedly. _Okay my dad was able to kill voldemort even when he was hurt worse than I am, so I can withstand this too_. I stood up ignoring as best I could the pain and fell over. Every bone in my body cried but I had to move I couldn't give up. I needed to know Mel was okay. With every bit of energy I could conjure I crawled over to the bucket. The smell was unbearable. There were flies congregated around the bucket, which wreaked of piss and poop. With each move my body begged me to stop. The bucket was just a few feet away and by the time I reached it my body was covered in sweat. I grabbed the rock and felt it in my hands. It felt cold yet smooth. A feeling of pride filled me as my hand closed over the rock. Suddenly I felt a heat radiate through me and couldn't exactly place where it was coming from. I felt a newfound energy radiate through my body. Even with all the pain in my body I wasn't feeling as weak as I was earlier. I looked to Mel and prayed that my athletic ability wouldn't fail me now. I aimed and threw it towards Mel. Yes! It hit her directly on her head. She jumped up and immediately grabbed her head.

"Ugh!" she yelped. She looked around the room and then at me and glared. "Lily that hurt." She said angrily picking up the tiny rock. "How can a tiny rock have this effect on me?" she asked as her anger dissipated whwn she took in her surroundings.

"I don't think it's the rock" I replied warily.

"Oh" she said, "Lily? When did I get hit by a truck?" She asked grabbing her head and then hissing in pain. "Where are we?" she asked taking a good look around. She moved her hand to reach into her pocket. "My wands gone" she said.

"So is mine, we must have dropped it during the fight. I just hope dad finds us soon." I told her.

"The fight?" she asked before her eyes widened. "Oh merlin. Dad is going to go loony."

I got up with the energy I had left and tried with all my might to move the towards Mel. She actually wasn't placed that far from me. She was closer to the window so a small amount of light cascaded over her. As I neared her, I noticed that her cuts were really bad. She had leftover blood on her face and she had bruises on her arms.

"what happened to your face? I don't recall anyone scratching your face" I asked her.

"When you got stunned I tried fighting them off but to no avail. Instead I was hit in the face by one of them, I think he had a ring on." She chuckled "I knew mum teaching us muggle fighting would come in handy one day."

"Yeah I think you surprised them when you broke noses." I laughed. "to think I always thought our parents were just being overprotective. I always thought I'd use their teachings to fight off blokes never death eaters." I told her " I mean I remember when Robert Corner tried to kiss me, I punched him so hard that he had a black eye. He never tried that ever again" I laughed

"So that's how he got that black eye!" Mel laughed.

"Yeah I mean it was fun but I prefer mum's favorite hex. Bat bogeys are much more fun and don't hurt my hand in the process" I told her.

"Haha I always preffered the muggle way, it's much more satisfying" Mel said. As we laughed I felt another burst of energy fill me.

"Okay there it is again." I said

"There's what again?" Mel asked confused.

"You didn't feel it too?" I asked. Mel touched my face and forehead.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" she asked me concerned. I moved away from her hand forcefully.

"yes I'm okay" I whispered. She glanced at my neck.

"Wait dad's necklace." She asked.

"Huh? Really Mel you're thinking of Jewelry at a time like this?" I told her.

"No- I mean yes, but for good reason. I overheard dad telling uncle Ron about a tracer he placed into our necklaces."

I immediately touched my neck and it was still there. Mel did the same except hers instantly appeared. I rose my eyebrow at her.

"What? It didn't match my outfit." She told me. Her necklace had a thin golden chain similar to mine but instead of an emerald on it she had an amber colored diamond. We both touched our necklaces and I instantly felt my body heat up but there was no burst of energy like before.

"Did you feel that?" she asked.

"Yes." I told her. "We should really try to get out of here, or at least get comfortable.

"Well how do we get out of here?" She asked. We both turned to the other side of the basement and located a door.

"Wait it doesn't make sense. Why would they not chain us? They wouldn't make is so easy to escape." Mel whispered. Frantically I looked around and stopped. There was a large thick bar on each side of the room starting at the window. The room itself was pretty small. The bar was located a few feet away from us.

"Mel what is that?" I asked. Her eyes fell upon the bars.

"I dunno." That's when a thought hit me.

"Hand me that rock" I said quietly. She obeyed and tossed it to me. I threw the rock passed the bar and in a flash the rock turned into little pieces. An almost barrier like wall appeared and in an instant disappeared.

"Okay so about getting comfortable." Mel gulped.

Hours had passed as I lay half asleep. Mel and I had managed to situate ourselves on our cots after moving them side by side. Mel lay fast asleep next to me in a fetal position. The light outside our window was no longer there, instead it was replaced by darkness. I lay back down in hope to get some more sleep when the door creaked open. Mel turned over to face me, still fast asleep.

"Mel" I whispered. She moved a little before creaking an eye open. "Stay quiet." I told her. She nodded briefly before closing her eyes.

The door creaked open more. My body was adjusting to its sore state thus making it easier to move around. Light showed through the door, lighting up almost half of the room. I opened my eyes and stared at the door. The walls around the door were stained red, green, and black. The man looked around before his eyes stopped on us. I closed my eyes quickly and took a deep breath. Finally I sat up and stared before three men.

"So it seems our Potter Princesses have joined us." the front man said. "May I say Welcome to your new home." He said opening his arms and pointing to everything around us.

"how lovely." I said sarcastically.

"Ah I see you've already made yourself at home"

"If that's what you call this place" I said without much thought. My anger was blocking my better judgment.

"You best be watching your tone little miss smart mouth. In this house we run everything." He threatened, "We can make your stay here easy… or hard" I glared at him. "Now I see your sister is quite cozy. I take it she sleeps this much, this often" He said as he approached us. Hi eyes looked onto her hungrily.

I stood up abruptly blocking his path to her. "My sister's sleeping arrangements or habits are none of your concern." His eyes flashed at me again a hint of amusement on his face. He put his hand up to stop the other two men who were walking towards me.

"So you want to play eh Lillian Potter" He said. We shall then. The man went to grab me but I moved out the way ignoring all the pain in my arms. Suddenly another small burst of energy flew through my body. I punched him in the face as hard as I could. The other two men grabbed me before I could do anymore harm. I tried to fight but they were too strong. My energy was slowly fading. Soon I was pushed hard into the wall and held by the two men. _Great another bruise to add to the list._

"I am going to show you what happens to bad girls." He whispered in my face all his hot smelly breath on my face. I had to hold my breath just so I wouldn't faint from the pain and his breath. _Gosh really couldn't he brush his teeth I mean it's so disgusting._ I focused back into his eyes.

"Oh please what could you show a woman? Or have to offer?" I retorted. His hand collided with my face hard. I had to bite my lip in order to stop from screaming. I looked at him angrily giving him my best steely gaze. He smiled hungrily at me before pulling my hips to his. I fought against him but my energy was almost gone.

"Is that a challenge?" he said hastily. Before I could even reply he pushed me rougher against the wall pinning me.

"Goyle, Crabbe, Chuter! Outside now!" A voice from behind us yelled angrily. My sight was slowly getting blurry. All I saw was a tall man standing at the doorway. His hair looked brown, but I couldn't see his face. My vision was getting darker until it was no more.


	16. Chapter 16: I'm no loon

***Disclaimer*** I do not own HP. It's all JK Rowlings.

Chapter 16: I'm no loon

Jesse POV

"Fancy another butterbeer" Danny asked me. I took it without answering. "So Scorpius is with Julissa right now. He said that she will be fine. She'll be in perfect condition by next week. So we can visit her again tomorrow and this time she'll be awake." He added as he took a swig of his butterbeer. We were alone with Danny in the room of requirement in peace and quiet. Since yesterday's attack we've been badgered by everyone. To make matters worse I've been feeling weak all day. It's like one minute I feel weak and then the next I am back to normal. I even almost blacked out. I nodded at Danny really unable to answer him. I was frustrated and tired but I knew if I slept then the dreams would come. Dreams of a dark room with blood on the walls. I looked up to see Chris staring at me.

"What?" I sighed

"What's going on with you?" Chris asked.

"Well I don't know? Maybe the fact that my best friends were kidnapped and could be rotting in a cell"

"They're not dead." Chris said.

"How do you know?" Danny asked

"It's just common sense, why go through all the trouble of abducting someone to kill them barely 24 hours after." Chris said. "Don't change the subject. I noticed that at odd times of the day you would turn pale. I saw you almost black out earlier" he accused.

"So what.' I told him

"You need to talk to someone" Chris said.

"About what? That I feel drained right now and can feel random pain as if I'm getting beat up. Not to mention I could practically hear Lily's voice in my head. Of course they'll think I'm sane." I yelled.

"Wh- what?" Danny asked

"You hear her?" Chris asked

"Barely, but each time I felt a strong sense of pain" Both looked at me sympathetically. "Go ahead look at me like I'm loony, but i'm not." I whispered

"You're not" Chris muttered "You and Lily always-"

"You can't be serious?" Danny said "Jess I know we're magical, but no one is that magical"

"There has to be some explanation though!" Chris yelled in my defense. "There has to be someone we can go to" he paced.

"Mate stop doing that, it's driving me mad! If you keep doing that I'm sure you're going to create a hole in the floor" Danny said to Chris. I could tell he still didn't believe me.

"Dumbledore!" Chris yelled happily.

"Chris I hate to break it to you but Dumbledore's been dead for like 20 years" Danny said. I rolled my eyes. "What? It's the truth. Am I the only one who's thinking straight today?"

"Probably" I replied. "It's been a pressing weekend"

"I've been in the headmistresses office enough times. I remember seeing a display of portraits along the walls. I asked her about it once and she said it was the finest headmasters Hogwarts has ever known" Chris said. "He was supposed to be extremely wise. If my information is correct he helped or guided Harry Potter in the defeat of Voldemort." Chris' voice grew louder "Don't you see?"

"Not really-" Danny said

"He must have a portrait" I mumbled "So if we talk to Dumbledore" I started

"he can help us find out what's going on!" Chris finished happily

"I hate when you guys do that." Danny sighed as he put the pieces together.

We raced up the stairs ignoring all the portraits yelling at us to slow down. We finally reached the Gargoyle and were all out of breath. As soon as I was able to think I realized we didn't have the password.

"Tabby cats rule" Chris said to it. The Gargoyle opened up. We all looked at him oddly. "What? I pay attention" He shrugged

"Are you sure you shouldn't have been put in Ravenclaw?" Danny asked him.

"I think Professor Mcgonagall would beg to differ" Chris smirked.

"Professor Mcgonagall!" I yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "Professor!"

"What is the meaning of all this ruckus?" She said as she came into view. "Ah Mr. Zabini I should have known. I was not informed of any detentions or wrongdoings today." She said more to herself.

"Sorry Professor, today isn't about me" Chris smirked.

"It is almost curfew Mr. Lawrence, Thomas and Zabini you better all have a good reason for bursting into my office." She said annoyed

"We do. But please we need to talk to Professor Dumbledore's portrait." I begged. "it's urgent" I told her. She looked at me with wary eyes and sighed.

"Fine Mr. Lawrence but do see to it that next time you don't scream and barge in here like a wild stampede. He's over here" she said as she led them to her desk. Behind it was a wall full of portraits just as Chris had pointed out. "Albus dear" she said softly. His portrait opened its eyes "you have some guests" she told him.

"Ahh Mr. Lawrence, Thomas and Zabini. What a pleasant surprise. I'd offer you a lemon drop, but seeing as how I am no longer able to I may go straight to the point. What is it you seek?"

"Professor. I need your help. Ever since Lily disappeared I've been feeling different"

"Mr. Lawrence if you are telling me that you barged in here to talk to Albus about teen love then-" Professor Mcgonagall started, making all three of them turn red.

"Please Minerva let him finish." Albus said "Now continue" still red I continued

"Well at random times I feel weaker. Like my energy is being used, yet I'm not using it. At one point today I felt a pain like no other and it felt as if someone punched me in the face. But I have no mark and I wasn't hit with any curse yesterday." I told him. Chris looked at me and elbowed me. "Ouch!" I yelped. He glared at me "Fine! I also hear her voice in my head occasionally. " I said, my voice cracking a bit.

"Curious I must say. Is this the first time?" Dumbledore asked

"No its not" Chris said before I could answer. Danny and I looked at Chris.

"What are you-"

"There are times when Lily has been like across the room. The minute she gets angry you go running to her. The thing is each time this happens you aren't even facing her. It's like you just know" Chris said, his eyes were a bit distant.

"Ah is this true?" Dumbledore asked.

"well yes, but I mean it's always been like this for both of this. I thought it was-" I stuttered a bit

"normal" Danny finished

"Mate no offense but how is that in any way normal?" Danny asked

"Look Lily and I always had this…odd connection, we just never questioned it."

"Maybe you haven't" Danny muttered

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Shut it!" Chris yelled at both of us. He turned back to Dumbledore "Does any of this make sense?

"I must ask what is it you have on your neck Mr. Lawrence? It looks strangely familiar"

"What does a-" Danny started.

"Oh this? It's a necklace Lily bought me last year." I said with pride.

"Really? Was there a matching piece to it?"

"A charm bracelet that matched it" I replied instantly

"Was there any special magical enchantments added to these pieces that you were aware of?"

"Well the jeweler told me that the bracelet was very special and contained a magic only the owner could decipher on their own. But she was just trying to get me to buy it." I finished. "Then now that I think of it she offered it only when she looked at my necklace. Her eyes had some sort of sparkle in them." I remembered. It was rather creepy.

"Well it seems that somehow you and Miss Potter seem to have increased you connection through these pieces of Jewelry, how though I can only guess. I would say further research is needed."

"What is you guess?" Chris asked

"Well it seems that Mr. Lawrence and Miss Potter have an odd connection already, but these two pieces of jewelry may have something to do with what you're feeling. It seems to me that they have only increased your connection. What it created only you can figure out."

"So you mean all the pain I've been feeling, it's really hers?" I asked praying that it wasn't.

"Yes I'm afraid so" he said gravely.

"How do I control it?" I asked

"I'm afraid I do not know this. I'm sure if you think of her enough you'll figure it out" he answered. All I could do was nod

"Thanks" I said genuinely.

"It was a pleasure. Do visit again. Oh and Mr. Zabini do not be afraid to follow your heart." Dumbledore added before closing his eyes. We all looked at Chris oddly.

He just looked to the floor and shrugged, his cheeks were red.

"Professor Mcgonagall?" I asked. She was looking at me oddly.

"is this true?" she asked a little paler than usual. I nodded. She was grabbing floo powder.

"Professor?"

"Who do we know of that has always been brilliant with research?" She asked

"Julissa's mum" Chris answered before the thought could even reach my head.

"Precisely!" She answered "If this can help the Potters in any way, then I will do all I can."

"I always knew you liked us" Chris laughed.

"Hermione Weasley"

"Minerva. What's going on?" Hermione said through the floo.

"I have a few students here whom have come upon some information that may be of assistance."

"Me? Shouldn't you be going to Harry or Ron?"

"I assure you its answers they are looking for."

"Send them over" She said before leaving.

"Be back for classes tomorrow. Mr. Zabini and Mr. Thomas you may go back to your respected dorms."

"Actually Professor would it be okay if Chris came? He helped me understand this and he is better at explaining things." I asked She nodded and we left.

Julissa's house was not as big as the Potter's. This was probably my 2nd or third visit.

"Hey boys" Hermione greeted. "You can get comfortable" she told us before leaving the room. She appeared a few minutes later with small notebook and pen. "Okay so what's going on?"

"It's hard to explain" I started.

"Please do try" Hermione said in a businesslike tone. I had never seen her this way, "I'm sorry Jesse. I guess the stress of it all has gotten to us all. Please when you're ready"

So i did.

A short while later we were silent. Hermione was staring at her notes, while Chris stared at the floor. He had been silent through most of the talk, only talking when needed to.

Finally Hermione looked up to us.

"Are you sure?"

"Pardon?" i asked

"You're energy"

"Of course. I know its hard to believe" i started.

"Jesse the one thing i learned from being a witch all these years is that almost anything is possible especially when dealing with magic. Now it is up to us to find out all we can about this. I will inform Minerva that you will be staying here, of course if you'd like. But much research is needed to be done" She said as she stood up and started grabbing books from everywhere.

"Of course, what do we need to do" i said as Chris nodded. Hermione smiled her first genuine smile since the whole time we'd been here. I smiled back. Just as i did my body tensed. A great pain erupted all throughout my body. I couldn't help but close my eyes. The world went black.

******Authors note******* Well i of course hope you liked the chapter. I predict a good 6 more chapters and it should be finished. Please R&R.


	17. Chapter 17: Girl talk and Research

Disclaimer: I of course do not own HP.

Authors Note: DW i will have the couples reunited in no time. Just give me some time lol. Well enjoy R&R.

Chapter 17: Girl talk and Research

Lily's POV

My body was battered and bruised, so how I managed to stand I have no idea. The man from earlier was standing in front of my body, smirking at me. My mouth felt wet with something salty. I spit and out came blood.

"Now as I was saying be a good little girl and stay still!" He said as two different death eaters picked me up and threw me against the wall. The other two held onto Mel, who had tried to put up a fight, in which only ended with another few bruises. I gasped as the wall connected with my back. It hurt so much.

"Let her go!" Mel yelled as she kicked and elbowed. He looked at her and licked his lips.

"This ones feisty." He smirked. I wanted to open my mouth to tell Mel to stop. But I felt incredibly weak. All I could do was look towards her. He went up to her and tried to touch her face. She spit on him. He took out a tissue and wiped his face. Suddenly he slapped her across the face so hard that I'm pretty sure he left a handprint. It made my heart ache yet at the same time I couldn't help but feel an amazing amount of at my strong sister. She didn't scream, cry out, or beg for mercy. She stood there and took it. She of course was glaring at him but not once did she back down. I guess that's what happens when a Potter and Weasley have children. You get an extremely proud, noble and stubborn child. I can't tell if that's a particularly good thing for this situation though.

"You little brats will learn your places soon enough. Don't worry our master will make sure of it." He said to both of us. He noticed that one of his men was touching Mel's cheek. She squirmed away from him trying to evade his touch. "Enough! You know the rules. No playing with the prisoners until after Master's gotten what he needed." He said hungrily. "Then we can have all the fun we want with them. For now we must keep them fed, and if they misbehave we can explain to them what happens to disrespectful little girls." He said before smacking Mel again. He grabbed two large cups from his peers and with an annoyed face yelled aguamente repletus. Water filled the cups and he placed it on the ground in front of Mel's cot. He then placed a box on the floor next to it. They threw her onto her cot. Then they were gone. As soon as I knew it was safe I released the tension in my body. My body felt weak and all the pain I felt returned all at once. I instantly crumbled to the floor.

"Lily!" Mel cried. She sat up instantly and was by my side before I could even think about what was happening. She knelt down next to me. I stared at her and tried to smile but all I could do was twitch my lips. She put her hands under my arm and tried to pull me up only making me hiss and slumped back down.

"Damn it Lily I can't check out your cuts until we get you on the cot. I know it hurts but you will feel a whole lot better on the cot." Mel said in a gentle yet forceful tone. I looked at her and then closed my eyes. I need energy. I need to stay strong for everyone. Mum and dad need me to stay strong, Mel does too. So does Jesse. What will he do if I don't come back? Knowing him he will blame himself, they all will. I can't let them do that. With all the strength in my body I tried to get up. Mel caught onto what I was trying to do and grabbed onto my arms. It took a little while but Mel managed to get me into my cot. She put a small makeshift pillow under my head and pulled my shirt up a little to get a better look at my wounds. There was barely any light but we were adapting.

"Wow that's a big bruise" She said as she checked for any cuts. "Okay so there's no bleeding and you have a few bruised ribs. You're not bleeding so that's good. I just wish they'd left us with a washcloth or something. At least the scratch on your face isn't bleeding anymore." She said. She tied her hair with the scrunchy she had on her wrist. "Hmm I wonder" she said before standing up and heading to her cot. She knelt to the floor and inspected the box and cups. "The box isn't open, it's still sealed. They can't poison a cup using an aguamente curse can they?" she asked. I shook my head slightly. Suddenly she got up and walked over with the cup. She took a sip "Drink" she said afterward. I opened my mouth and she poured some water down my throat. It was warm but never tasted better. I finished almost the whole cup and felt stronger. Mel did the same with the other cup. T our astonishment the cup refilled. Instantly she drank another cup as did I. She ripped off part of her shirt that was already torn. She poured some of the water onto the rag. Suddenly a wet rag was on my face.

When I woke up I was feeling slightly better. My head was a bit dizzy and my body sore but at least my throat wasn't dry. My stomach growled. I turned over to see a figure lying next to me. I sat up and took a good look around. The basement was filled with many different items. There were tables full of tools and other items. I looked towards Mel and noticed that her face looked cleaner. She must've cleaned it last night. Though there was still some dry blood on her face. I'll have to clean that off her later. I wonder what time it is. I slowly got out of bed and tried to ignore all the pain and pleading my body gave me. At least I don't feel completely horrible. Next to the cots were both cups and a box of what looked to be crackers. In a second I had one cup in my hands. I emptied it in my hand and washed them easily. As it refilled I poured some into my mouth and rinsed. What I would do for a shower and a toothbrush. Afterward I opened the box of crackers. There were 2 packs left unopened. Another pack was only half eaten. The crackers tasted stale, but did help settle the war going on in my stomach. I finished the rest of the pack that had been only half eaten. My body felt stronger fed and hydrated. I looked out to the boarded up windows and noticed that there was no gleam of light. Wow so it's nighttime. If I ever get out of here my sleeping hours are going to be all messed up. I sat back down in my side of the cot. I hope none of these cuts scar. I mean I love my dad but the small lightning bolt on his forehead is just not attractive at all. Look at me here talking about scarring. I should be worried about finding a way out of here. Luckily they haven't used magic on us yet. They'd rather torture us the muggle way. Which is fine by me. I would take getting kicked in the stomach than feeling a cruciatus curse any day. Let me not speak to soon though because these men could be capable of anything.

"Lily?" Mel called out groggily. She sat up and grabbed her stomach.

"Yes Mel" I answered.

"what do you think everyone's doing right now?" She asked

"Well as for mum and dad they're probably sleeping and if they're not then I don't want to know what they're doing." I said with a smile.

"Yeah ha ha ha I don't even think they needed to give us the talk since we each had our fair share of walking in on them. Poor James" She said laughing. "I wonder how it feels." She said.

"What?" I asked. We've had convos about this sort of stuff. But I'm not sure I want to talk about this with death eaters nearby whom I'm sure would be happy to show her.

"Not that silly. I mean to be in love. To marry someone you love. It just seems so I don't know like a fantasy" she finished.

"yeah that's true mum loved dad since she heard of him and seen him. I guess she lives in a fantasy life. They just always seem so happy and full of life. Even when they fight you can see how much they care for each other. Mum had her dreams come true and so did dad. I just hope one day I can be with someone who cares for me like that" I finished with a sigh

"Well there's one right before your eyes" Mel said

"Who? Jesse? No we're just friends" I told her.

"Just friends my arse. I mean I could have been talking about Danny, but your heart said Jesse. Do you know what I think?"

"Not really"

" I think you did get over that crush you had on him years ago. Yes I knew about that." She answered without even looking at my confused face. "But you see I don't think that meant that you ever moved on. I think you felt stronger for him instead."

"That's not true" I said my voice quivering a little.

"I think that when he showed signs of just friendship you caved in and shoved the feelings far away." She said smartly. All I could do was stare. "Lily you don't have to hide it from me. I know you did. I noticed how you get when he is with a girl. You show your emotions for like a second and then it goes away. You Lily are a good actress and amazing at hiding your emotions. But you do forget sometimes and I do notice. Lily you can't hide it from him forever. How are you going to feel when he gets married and the bride isn't you? You care for him more so tell him."

"Why are we talking about this?" I asked hoping to change the conversation.

"Well seeing as how we are sort of locked up together I figured we could have a nice bonding session." Mel said sarcastically. "look I'd much rather talk about boys then think about what they will do to us next." I sighed.

"I fell for Jess my 5th year. I had already like him way before that. But what's the point, he seems to forget I'm actually a girl half the time" I mumbled. "I wish it were that simple, but with the oath we made and the way he looks at other girls. I honestly doubt I have a chance."

"Oath?"

"To not prove our families right" I sighed "I agreed to it only when I realized he saw me just as his friend. I mean if he liked me at all then why would he make a pact about never dating?"

"Lily you don't get it. You really haven't been sticking to your oath. You and him act like you are together of course without all the intimacies."

"Rubbish"

"Really so when you hold his hand, you are completely thinking platonic thoughts. When you two cuddle, it looks more intimate then just friends. It's obvious the way you treat Jess is the way I treat Chris." Mel replied muttering the last part.

"Well look who's hiding things too." I teased, "Its about time you admit it. I mean you are a good actress but sis come on I see the way you look at him." I told her "when did you realize?"

"It started as a crush last year. But somehow over time it developed. I never thought he'd feel the same so I did what you did and hid the feelings. I acted comfortable around him and was there for him as a friend. But I can't do that anymore. I swear I regret the fact that I never told him. Lily I don't want to die down here without having told him!" she said her voice breaking.

"Damn Mel I hadn't realized you felt so strongly." I said as I pulled her close. After a bit she broke apart from me.

"Lily just tell him. Even if he walks out at least you know you tried and then you can continue pushing the feelings away. I mean you have a lot of practice so it would be the same." Mel said. In my heart I know she's right. I've been denying it for years and it keeps getting harder. I nodded at her and said I'll try. "good because girl I like Jesse and would like him as a brother in law one day" Mel said laughing. I smacked her but I could feel the blush creep up. With that we both laid and cuddled again. It was a bit cold down here so warmth was desperately needed.

Jesse POV

The sun was just barely creeping through the window. It's orange and yellow light shone into the room brightly. Where was I? This isn't my Hogwarts dormitory. I stood up quickly and realized how much of a mistake that was. My head instantly hurt. I looked around and noticed that the walls were painted a red-orange color. This definitely did not help my headache. To my right on a cot lay Chris he was lightly snoring. What happened? The last thing I remember is that the pain was pretty bad. I hope lily is fine. I stood up and walked to the door. As quiet as I could I opened the door and shut it softly. The smell of coffee filled my senses so I followed the scent.

"Hey Jesse. Are you feeling better?" Hermione asked as she watched me walk in.

"Hey Mrs. Weasley" I replied. "I'm feeling much better thanks."

"Oh call me Hermione. You've known me since you were 11." She said with a small smile. A noise in the back made me jump. Chris walked in. His hair was messy and untamed.

"Good morning Chris. I hope you slept well." Hermione greeted him with a smile. She got up and walked over to the coffee pot. "Coffee?" she asked us

"yes please" I said. Chris nodded at her. She put them in two mugs and handed them to us. Ginny makes the best coffee, but Hermione's came quite close. Immediately Chris perked up.

"Hey boys" Ron said as he walked into the kitchen. He was wearing his auror robes

"You boys hungry?" she asked "Look at me asking that. Of course you're hungry. What would you boys like?" She asked.

"Eggs and bacon please" I told her. If Lily were here she'd catch me on that. She knows that I love French toast in the mornings. But eggs and bacon seem like the best and easiest food to make. She looked at me oddly and for a second I thought she was catching on to the fact that I'm not a huge fan of bacon. She shrugged a second later and looked to Chris.

"Same please" he said perking up. Its no secret that Chris loves his eggs and bacon.

"Well I better get going. Have a good day honey." He said taking a sip of her coffee in which she abandoned on the table. Feeling slightly more confident he went straight up to Hermione. As if she sensed his presence she turned around. He took his chance and kissed her full on the mouth. "Have a good day at work. Let me know if you find out more" Hermione said in a low voice.

"I will. I'll see you tonight good luck with your research." He said before kissing her again. "Bye boys" He said

"I'm going to floo Ginny. I think she could help a lot and an extra set of eyes would be helpful." Hermione said with a look that reminded me of Julissa. We both nodded.

"You don't talk much do you?" Hermione asked Chris. He looked at her.

It had been a few hours. We were pouring over books. From the notes Hermione took on my story, she seemed to feel that books on bonds and magical enchantments were what we needed to read over. I just didn't expect her to come up with at least 30 books on the subjects. i had barely managed to finish skimming any of the books when the floo was heard. Hermione was so engrossed in her the three books open on her desk that she hadn't even bothered to look up.

"Hermione?" Ginny called out. Still Hermione didn't look up. "James don't touch that" Ginny scolded. "Hermione if you are pouring over another book and ignoring me again-" She stopped as soon as she saw us.

"Hey Ginny. I'm glad you made it." Hermione said without looking up.

"Oh Merlin. Please don't tell me you're starting a new study schedule already for Jesse and Chris" Ginny cried as she looked at all the books we had stacked in front of us.

"Funny" Hermione said sarcastically. "Even though they should be studying for their newts soon, sadly this isn't what they are here for." She added. "You may want to sit down for this." Ginny did so.

"We'll just go into the living room" I said as Chris and i practically ran from the room.

We both found ourselves sitting again in the living room awaiting answers.

"Jesse!" A small voice cried happily before flinging themselves at me.

"Hey Jamie!" I said laughing the first true laugh since Lily's disappearance.

"I missed you! Are you staying?" he asked "Wait Lily not here!"

"I know. I'm not staying long though buddy. Oh and look this is my friend Chris. Say hi!" I told him. He looked at Chris skeptically and then soon smiled brightly.

"Hi Chris!" he yelled.

"Hi James" Chris said taken aback. He looked a mixture of terrified, happy and confused.

"James did you wash up?" Ginny asked appearing into the room.

"umm yes" James hesitated. Ginny looked at him. "I'll go do it" he said before running.

Chris looked relieved.

"You know Chris if you plan on marrying Mel you're going to have to get used to the idea of kids and her crazy little brother. Instead of getting a punch like I thought I would he was looking at me with a dazed expression. Chris looked at Ginny and just kept staring as if seeing her for the first time. She went to the window and stared out of it. She finally turned around and caught Chris' gaze.

"what is it Chris?" she asked calmly.

"Nothing" He said quickly. She nodded and turned around. "You just remind me so much of Mel" Chris blurted "It amazes me I mean she may have her fathers hair but…she has your eyes and gives off the same... feeling you do" he said quietly. "Sorry" he apologized. I have never seen him act like this before. He never usually just blurted out things like this.

"I hope that's a good thing" she said after a little while.

"It is." He said. She looked at him oddly and then smiled. When Hermione entered the room both women took seats on the opposite couch.

"So what do you think of everything? You've had time to think" Hermione asked. Ginny stared at me as if seeing through me. She had that same piercing look Lily had when looking for answers.

"I want to help" She said.


	18. Chapter 18: Breakthrough

Authors Note: Sorry i took a while to update. I've been getting ready for school. Well i put a new one up. DW Jesse and Lily will soon be reunited.

Chapter 18: Breakthrough

Lily's POV.

The cold brisk air invaded the basement. Mel and I cuddled hoping for any sign of warmth to return to our body. To make it worse we both couldn't hold In our pee anymore. So we got reacquainted with our buckets. They were practically full by now and you don't even want to know how we managed to wipe. Any dignity we had was completely lost. We both looked dirty. My bruises were still there as well as Mel's. But the pain was becoming adaptable. We had been beaten, cut, and forced to live in a dungeon like prisoners. I know exactly what they were doing. They were trying to break us, break our spirit. At least they haven't sexually assaulted us. I think that is the only way to break us by taking our innocence. I just hope dad and the aurors find us soon because from what will and his goons were saying it sounded as if their leader was coming within the next few days. It's up to us to stay strong. I need to find out where this random source of energy is coming from. I have a feeling that if I do then maybe it could help. A noise in the back startled me. A man was in the shadows gathering items. Startled I sat up instantly and reflectively blocked Mel from his path. He looked towards me and stared. He walked towards me slowly, he was holding something. He stepped into the bit of light, raised his wand and mumbled something. Instantly the two items in his hands transfigured into lights. He walked around and under certain spots he would mumble more spells. Instantly the lights would stick to the ceiling. When he was done the place wasn't as dark. I could actually see. My eyes had gotten so used to not opening as wide. They hurt a little as they adjusted to the newfound brightness. He smiled at his work. That smile it looked familiar. My eyes were finally adjusting when he started to walk away.

"Thanks" I said. He looked at me and nodded. When he looked my way I noticed his hair was brown and wavy. He waved his wand and mumbled something else. I looked and noticed that the buckets were clean and the smell was gone. With that he left. Wow he looked oddly familiar. I wonder if he was supposed to do all of that. I got off the bed and went for our water mugs. They seemed to always refill even now after a few days. I mean even though we had to keep emptying them due to bugs and dirt getting into them they were still as refreshing as ever.

Mel opened her eyes after a little while. Right when she opened her eyes she had to squint.

"Whoa is it me or is it brighter in here?" she asked.

"It's definitely brighter. A man came down here while you were sleeping" I said. Her eyes darkened. "No! don't worry he didn't try anything. In fact he added more lights and even cleaned our buckets" I said. I smiled slightly in which she smiled back. It amazed me how we both inherited different parts of our parents. I have mum's hair yet dad's eyes. She got dad's hair and mum's eyes. It's so obvious that Mel gets away with more from dad and I get away with more from mum. We just look them into their eyes and they can't help but say yes. But our personalities are very similar. Mel and I are both proud and stubborn yet we are noble and try to be nice to everyone. It amazed me how much our parents truly had influenced our lives. We were always taught to see the good in people. I feel like I took them for granted. I love my parents and would do anything to just tell them that I love them.

"Knut for your thoughts?" Mel asked. She was staring at me.

"Oh it's nothing just thinking of mum and dad." I said. She nodded and looked around. She looked at me again this time looking at my face.

"Wow no offense but sis you look a fright" she said. "Your hair is actually the only neat looking part of you." She said. My hair I could tell resembled a birds nest.

"Well you're not looking quite good yourself. I mean unless that bruise that takes up your whole cheek is a new fashion statement that is." I huffed. She touched her cheek and squinted.

"It hurts?" I asked. I had no idea that her bruise still hurt. I guess if mine hurt then hers must be painful as well. "I'm sorry Mel I didn't know." I said.

"It's fine." She said shrugging. "Are there any more stale crackers?" she asked. I grabbed the box.

"yeah here" I said. There was about a good 10 crackers left. I don't know how long we can live off these. "Grandma is going to go crazy when she sees how much weight we lost."

"Yeah I bet she's going to try and fatten us right up." She said.

"Alright I'm going now" a voice yelled from the door. "no I haven't checked on them today. That was Nott who went down earlier!" he yelled again.

We heard footsteps and waited patiently for our tormenters to come downstairs. In came 5 men came down with him. He pointed at us and instantly 2 guys grabbed Mel and 2 grabbed me. One stayed and just watched. The men threw both Mel and I against the wall. She gasped softly as her back hit the stone.

"What no hello today? To think I thought you enjoyed our little chats" I asked as he smiled at us.

"Apparently my master will be here in just 2 days. So we only have such little time left to have fun with you. It seems to us that we haven't really gotten through to you two yet. I must admit you two are the strongest girls we've ever had to deal with." He admitted harshly, "But we will break you and we will spend a great deal of time doing it." He said as I rolled my eyes. His eyes were flashing angrily "Apparently you haven't learned your place yet have you Miss Lillian Potter" he snapped. He slapped me. "You are just like your father, a slow learner" he spat. He nodded his head and they slapped Mel harder across the face. She bit her lips so she wouldn't gasp or scream which was hard enough to make it bleed. She now had two bruises on both her cheeks. I couldn't help but feel angry but this time no energy came to me. I guess I really must have been going crazy. "Don't worry we are going to fix that little problem" he said with a smirk. He stepped out of the way and a man walked forward. This man held a long stick looking item. I looked at it closely and realized exactly what the item was. I am in for a very painful day.

"Should we expose the skin?" one of the guys asked.

"As interesting as the idea is we don't want to make a huge mess. The shirt stays on. Her perfect back will not be too hurt with the clothing on. Instead she will just feel an amazing amount of pain." He laughed. "I charmed the whip so that it will not take too much of the skin off. She'll just bleed a little depending on the intensity of the whip. This makes it easier to keep hitting her and less messy. So Goyle please have fun" he said. Goyle had the most wicked look on his face. Two of the men held me down as I fought it. I tried to move my arms but they wouldn't budge. That's when I noticed they were tied up.

"We can't have you trying to fight now would we?" he asked as he noticed my panicked look. _When did they chain me to the wall?_ I looked to Mel and noticed that she too just noticed her chains. One of the men held her face up so she was forced to look towards my helpless body. Suddenly the worst pain I have ever experienced went through my body. It felt like my back was being lit on fire. Goyle struck me again and this time I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming out. I could tell he hadn't broken through the skin, but I could feel some little cuts opening up. Finally after what felt like hours of endless hitting it all stopped. I squatted as far as my chains would let me, catching my breath. I needed to stay strong. Suddenly two hands pulled me up and with such forced pushed me against the wall. To my right I could hear Mel yelling my name. I could tell she was struggling to fight them off. Finally one hit her hard and she kneeled down. I heard the sound of the whip snapping it's target and nearly cried when I realized it wasn't being used on me. A hand forcefully cupped my face and faced it towards Mel. Goyle looked at her with the same smile and swung with all his might again. Her body tensed and her face turned red. She was biting her lip until it bled.

I looked towards the other side of the basement and noticed the fifth guy just watching. His face looked expressionless. At least he's not laughing. He just stared, watching Mel on the floor. He shook his head and turned away. So this death eater has a heart I didn't know It was possible. When they were done with Mel they left her kneeling. One kicked her in the stomach.

"Enough!" a voice said harshly. The guy in the back was staring at them. "You're ordered to torture them not to kill them!" he yelled angrily. "Now they have had enough. You can torture them some more tomorrow William." He yelled. Will looked at him angrily but nodded. "You heard Nott. Lets go" He motioned them with his hands and they all left leaving him. He unchained me with his wand. I suddenly lost control of my legs, they felt heavy. I fell onto the floor and cuddled into fetal position. The same thing with Mel. Nott He bent down and put a mug in front of me.

Jesse's POV

Chris and I spent the day in Hermione's house pouring over stacks of books she picked out that would help. It was now Wednesday and still we were no closer to finding out anything useful. Harry and Ron hadn't found out much either. After studying with Hermione I was pretty sure I never wanted to study ever again. Chris never seemed like the studying type but I guess when you care for someone like he does for Mel you will do anything. I mean we found out little pieces of information. We had established that by me thinking of Lily too much that it triggers the energy being transferred and the sharing of feelings. For the whole day I had been told to try and keep my mind on the books and not her. That was extremely difficult.

"I think I found something" Chris said interrupting my thoughts. Hermione looked up instantly. She was by his side instantly.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of this?" she questioned after a minute. _Wow she can read fast._ She ran around the table and practically dove into a stack of books. Finally she pulled open this dark red book. It looked huge. "I found it. I knew I read about it somewhere!" she exclaimed. Ginny looked at her oddly.

"Let me guess…more light reading?" Ginny asked as she stared at the huge book. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked over the page before smiling broadly. She ran next to Chris and placed the books next to each other.

"I can't believe it was right there the whole time. Right under my nose" She pointed at the title in her book.

_**The different types of Bondings.**_

"Wait- what?" I stuttered

Hermione pointed at the bottom of the book and urged me to read it out loud.

I scrolled down the page.

"_A bonding is the formation of a close human relationship, as between friends. They happen through most friends and can start from any age. Most bondings between friends never usually develop into more. However in a situation when they do, a special bond may develop. A soul bond_" I read. "Wait? This can't be right"

"Keep reading" Hermione scolded.

"_Soul Bondings are the strongest type of bond anyone can share. It is the bonding of the soul. Most people have a soul mate, but don't experience a bonding of their souls. A soul bond is not discriminatory and can happen at any moment to anyone no matter the age. There are three ways a couple may experience a soul bond. _

_1. Many soul bondings occur when an individual is saved by their significant other. Usually in most of these cases the individual who's life was saved feels the need to repay a life debt. But in some rare cases the individuals fall I love and form a rare soul bond_." I read out loud. This sounds awfully familiar. I looked at Ginny and noticed her face was red and everyone was staring at her.

"What?" she asked "So Harry and I are soul mates we could've told you that easily" she said.

"You knew?" Hermione asked.

"Well I knew but not from reading a book. My heart always told me we were. It's just nice to have confirmation" she said with a small smile. "Before we leave could I get a copy of that?" she asked. Hermione smiled and nodded. "okay continue" Ginny said.

"_Another way for a soul bond to occur is between two individuals who truly understand each other. These individuals are usually close friends that have a pure love for each other. This is probably one of the most precious and is known as the "pure bond" In most cases the couple has no idea of the feelings. This bond can easily initiate through a traumatic event involving one or both of the individuals. Or this bond can initiate over time and patience when the couple is ready. Jewelry has been another way to "speed up" the process. If given any jewelry with special magical enhancements specifically for the wearer it may cause a deeper bond to occur that will eventually create the soul bond. __**Be warned though that the intentions of the gift was pure and from the heart. Also please note that not all the soul bonds created will turn into true love unless the bonders accept it and understands the meaning of their bond**__."_ I read. It took me a little bit to realize what that had meant.

"She's my soul mate?" I asked. "It can't be I mean we are just friends. Not fantasized lovers!" I said loudly. "I mean it doesn't even talk about the feelings I've been going through." Hermione turned the page and pointed to a paragraph.

"In most cases of soul bonding, the bonders are known to be able to feel each others emotions when strong. They can feel each other's distress and always seem to know when to help. If any jewelry is involved it may actually strengthen the bond and in some cases allow the wearers (if bonded) to speak to each other in stressful situations. Also depending on the magic in the jewelry it may provide whatever help it can during a traumatic situation when the wearer is in need.-" I stopped. I couldn't take reading this anymore.

"Most soul mates already have a form of telepathy but when bonded this may strengthen. It is rare but not impossible." Hermione finished for me.

"Don't you see it? You both have a pure love for each other." Hermione said brightly. I looked at her and glared. Ginny looked at me and gave me a similar look that I noticed given to me by Lily.

"The book doesn't truly mention what kind of love. Remember it says that if you choose to be lovers. So maybe not all soul mates are meant to fall in love?" she said. It made me feel better but not completely.

"So what do we do now?" Chris asked.

"Well we figure out how to control it." Hermione said. "Okay Jesse" she said looking at me. "I want you to relax your mind. You seem to be able to reach her when you are desperate to help her or miss her right?" Hermione said.

"Well when I think of her in general." I said

"Jesse don't be embarrassed. Now isn't the time" Hermione said.

"Jesse what she means is that is too broad. Obviously its not everytime you think of Lily because right now you are thinking of her and you haven't linked to her." Ginny said.

"Okay so Relax Jesse and try to clear your mind. When you are ready give me a thumbs up." Hermione said. So I closed my eyes and laid back on her couch. I did my best to throw everything out of my mind. Luckily I had started studying occlumency on my own. It was actually easier to do. Soon I felt relaxed and gave my signal.

"Okay think of every thought only about Lily."

I nodded and started at when I first met her. The first thing I thought about was the smile she gave me when she first laid eyes on me. Her green orbs looked into my brown ones and I knew that I wanted to be her friend. When she walked over and introduced herself as Lily Potter. Next I thought of the moment on the Hogwarts express when I saw her again much older with Julissa. I took one look at her and knew somewhere in my heart that it was the same girl that I couldn't forget about. Over the years I was always drawn to her and her amazing family. I never felt like that for anyone else. It's like in my heart I knew that I belonged next to her. Suddenly I felt warmth spread through my body. I concentrated on more of the feelings I felt when being around her. How she made me feel special and important. I thought about the different times we spent together just laughing and teasing each other. The feeling of warmth I felt when she remembered my birthday or my mums birthday. The way she got along with my mum so well. All these feelings hit ms at once like a bat hitting a homerun. Instinctively I called out lilys name. There was no answer so I called her again. Still no answer. Please lily I want you back here please we are trying to help you. fearing the worst but not wanting to give up I kept calling her. Finally a voice whispered Jesse? Immediately my heart pounded we did it we reached her!

"Lily can you hear me?" I asked

"barely" her voice was low

"bugger"

"Jesse you git just speak louder"

"well at least you're still the same lily" I laughed. Her voice sounded strained.

"how bad is it" I asked

"I'm fine and so is Mel. They tortured us but they won't touch us intimately or kill us until they're master is through with us."

"when will that be?"

"in two days" she whispered. Two days?

"we will get you out of there" I told her confidently

"Jesse if we don't -" I stopped her there

"no we will get you. No goodbyes" I said stubbornly

A silence took over until finally I heard her gasp

"Jess did my dad check on the locator from the necklaces" she asked. Then it hit me their necklaces did have a tracker which we forgot about.

"Blimey. No we didn't! I could kiss you right now!" I said happily without much thought. I swear I heard her mumble empty promises.

"They're coming. I need to go" she whispered "Bye Jesse" was the last thing I heard from her.

"what time is it?" I asked as I woke.

"It's 7. You been out for almost 2 hours." Chris said

I ran to the floo and threw powder in.

"Auror Potter's office" I yelled.

As soon as I got to his office about 3 wands were aimed at me.

"Excuse me kid but this is an important meeting" An auror said annoyed.

"Jess what are you doing here?" Harry asked signaling for everyone to put their wands down.

"the necklaces!" i said out of breath. He looked at ms oddly "remember you gave them those necklaces!" I yelled. His eyes brightened.

"Of Course!" He yelled happily. He ran to his desk and pulled out a small device. "It's charmed to withstand magic. It's a muggle tracking device. I know that magical traces are easy to find but I figured muggle ones would be hard to." Harry explained as he turned it on. There was two beeping noises and soon they stopped. Harry's eyes twinkled and for the first time in days he had a true genuine smile. "We found them"


	19. Chapter 19: Rescue

Chapter: Rescue

Jesse POV

"You chipped our girls!" She yelled. Harry looked sheepish. The floo turned green and out walked Ron in his auror robes. Hermione and Ginny had been glaring at Harry then turned to Ron.

"Uh what did I miss?" Ron asked shrinking a bit under his sister and wife's gaze.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley if I find out you also put a locator chip on any part of our daughter!"

"Hermione relax I did nothing like that! You know I have no clue how to use muggle things" Ron whined. Hermione relaxed slighty as did Ginny. They both turned back to Harry who looked like he'd rather be facing Voldemort again rather than in this room.

"These are your daughters not some lost pets!" Ginny yelled. "You and Ron both need to stop being so overprotective and let our girls live!"

"But Gin look what happened when we let our guards down! They were taken and in Hogsmeade of all bloody places! If I hadn't put that locator on their jewelry then our daughters would be as good as dead!" Harry argued.

"Look we need to figure out everything. We can pick up on this conversation later in a more private area" Hermione said before things could get too out of hand.

"Okay sorry Hermione." Ginny apologized, she turned to harry "This discussion isn't over"

"So Harry what's the plan?"

"Well in two days we are going to send 4 groups of aurors out to A cottage in Wales. From what Jesse told us all they have is 2 days"

"Will, Goyle, and some guy named Chuter." I said before I could stop myself.

"Ron rally up our best men right now." Harry said. It was amazing to see him in leader mode. Chris and I looked at each other and nodded.

"Harry we would like to request permission to join the mission." I asked. He looked at us skeptically

"no" he replied without hesitation

"With all due respect we fought off death eaters already." Chris said "I am of age already. Jesse will be of age soon"

"No. You are too young and not trained"

"that's crap and you know it! We are the best fighters in our year. We have experience and I even have a link to the girls. You need us." I finished..

"Look we care about the girls and you need our help. If you want permission then ask our parents but really we are great with charms and defense. We also work great together and are creative. We can both apperate and know disillusionment charms." Chris said

"We could be of use when finding the girls I mean how are you going to fight off death eaters and carry the girls out. You can't just levitate them and fight and keep shields up." I said. "Not even the great Harry Potter could do all of that. Plus we could always just sneak in"

Harry stared at us for a bit.

"You remind me so much of me when I was younger you know that" He sighed "What am I getting myself into? I am going to get eaten alive by the press and the ministry." Harry sighed. "I need to contact Minerva. When I am done I will give you instructions" he said before turning.

"Harry" Ginny said calmly. He sighed deeply and turned around. "Lets go to the kitchen" They both disappeared into the kitchen. Hermione looked at us and shook her head. I swear I could see a small smile there.

"I will be right back" with that she was gone. Chris and I looked at each other and then walked closer to the kitchen.

"No Ginny you can't come. It's bad enough I have underage teens joining us. Knowing Hermione she is probably talking to Ron so she could join us. I can't have my wife there too." Harry pleaded

"Harry you know damn well that you need those boys! After you're watching their backs who is going to watch yours? You've trained me already! Don't forget I have experience too" she yelled

"Yeah I remember the final battle where Bellatrix almost killed you" he scolded.

"I wasn't talking about that! I was talking about the whole year that I was at Hogwarts without you! Do you remember that or have you completely blocked it out? I was with the Carrows with no help aside from the DA. I went through torture too. I learned how to fight and I damn well know how to watch my friends backs. So stop being a prat and let me help get our daughters back." She stopped, "I will not sit around and wait for my whole family to turn up alive or dead. I will not be helpless again like I was when the final battle started. And I will not have you try to keep me safe when you know damn well that I am not unless with you." Ginny finished yelling. I couldn't see what happened. But I heard a curse.

"Damn it Ginny why can't you just stay? I can't lose you. I need to know you're safe!" He begged

"I will be with you. You're my soul mate Harry. We work better together than apart" she said.

"Soul mate? Fine" he finally said. "But you better not die on me"

"You're stuck with me" she said in a low voice.

After that we heard some movement and thinks falling. Then we didn't want to know what was going on so we walked back to the couch. Twenty minutes later Hermione appeared.

"Hey are they still arguing?" she asked.

"Nope" Chris said shaking a bit. Hermione laughed at his remark.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon." She said staring at the door. Sure enough Harry and Ginny opened the door. They looked normal except Harry's hair looked extra ruffled. They both wore smiles and Ginny looked pleased with herself.

"Hey Hermione I take it you're coming too?" Harry asked.

"Yep I just told Ron." She said "So I take it from the look on your face that you're coming too Ginny?" Hermione stated more than asked. Ginny nodded and smiled.

"Please tell me you "made up" on the right counter and not the table." Hermione said. Harry turned red and Ginny smiled brightly.

"Don't worry I reminded him." She said ruffling his hair.

"Good" Hermione laughed at Harry's obvious uncomfortable face.

"Okay well I better get going. I'll send someone by floo when the plan is set." Harry said before tapping Ginny on her cheek and leaving. Ginny looked happier than she had in a while.

The next day early in the morning we all stood in the ministry of magic. We were in a huge room. It was divided into three sections. To the right was a huge long table with a lot of chairs surrounding it. There was a screen on the wall in front of the table. The next section contained some computers and the third had a bunch equipment. I guess Harry integrated muggle ideas with wizard.

"Good we're all here" Harry's voice said. We all turned to see him towards the table in the first section. "Everyone gather around the table so we can begin" he said.

"Okay as you know Lillian and Melanie Potter were taken approximately 4 days ago. Both girls had a muggle tracking device on them so we have detected their place of imprisonment." He said looking at me for a second "We were able to locate a cottage in Wales under the name William Zabini" he said looking at Chris, who was staring at the table. "William Zabini was a known death eater. We sent a few men to patrol the area and found it is not under the fidilius charm. It has some wards on it, but luckily we have a curse breaker taking a look at it now. Now I will have our lead Strategist come up and tell us the plan. Weasley you're up." He sat down. Ron got up and walked proudly to the corner of the table. He pulled out his wand and flicked it. The screen turned on and with a 3d holographic sort of view popped open a map. It was of the whole cottage.

"Here we have a map of the whole house. The cottage may have been enlarged from the inside so we can't be sure what will happen. But the exits and entrances are still the same. We will have 4 groups. Group A will travel on broom and will land on the roof. Group B will wait for the signal from group A and will then move towards the house. They will eliminate any guards guarding the doors or wandering around the area. We will provide each of you with portkeys that will take them directly to the detainment area located in this ministry. When Group A is given the signal they will enter the house through the chimney. At the same time group C will be going through the front door. Group D will then enter through the front a few minutes after C. They will be the ones who are to rescue the girls." Ron said. "Okay the groups have already been set. Ron will be in charge of group A, Teddy will be in charge of group B, Chang will be in charge of group C and I will be in charge of Group D. My group will consist of Riley, Hermione, Ginny, Jesse, and Chris. The rest of you have been given groups already. Please separate into them and discuss your strategy."

"wait isn't he related to this William Zabini. Don't you think he can't be trusted." One of them pointed out.

"Look he's here isn't he. He has helped just as much or maybe more than any of you. He is on our side and I trust him enough to let him in on this mission" Harry said firmly.

Lily's POV

The sunlight was pouring through the windows as I woke. During the night I remember having a strange dream where Jesse was talking to me. It was nice to hear his voice again. It felt so real as if he was whispering in my ear. I moved but it hurt again. I noticed that I was still on the floor. Mel was nearby she had moved I guess during the night. Why am I even awake? Something had to have woken me. Voices I can hear them. I opened my eyes and felt two sets of hands grab me a place me against the wall. Suddenly the hands let go of my wrists, yet I was still being held up. I moved my wrists slightly and they felt cold. It didn't take me long to realize they were chains. I looked towards Mel and noticed 2 other men doing the same to Mel. She opened her eyes and frowned when she realized she was chained to the wall again. One of the men touched her hair and she moved her head away. He scowled and slapped her. She flinched but didn't say anything. It scared me how much quieter Mel has been getting. I think her jaw is in more pain then I thought. I can't tell how long we've been here but it feels like months. The man walked back to the group and Will came up to me.

"Just one more day" he smiled. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. He touched the hem of my shirt.

"Zabini don't do anything stupid! The boss won't like that" Two of them yelled.

"What's going on?" The brown haired man yelled from the door. He took one look at the situation and his eyes flashed. "Zabini! Control yourself" he yelled. i'm guessing this guy is related to Chris. Mel was looking to the floor. Nott stared at them for a bit until they were gone.

"I don't know what you both do to piss them off so much but I won't be able to stop them next time. That Will has some major issues, much like his father." He warned

"No offense but why are you telling us this" I asked.

"Unlike Will, I don't enjoy this. I was young when I was forced into this. Some of us weren't given a choice." He said with a sigh. He stepped into the light and Mel and I were given a good look at him.

"You look familiar" Mel said in a soft low voice. Nott looked at her oddly.

"How so?"

"I don't know you just do." Mel said in a low voice. She flinched a bit.

"Well I would hope so I mean there are millions of people in this world with my color eyes" Nott said sarcastically. "Now I've talked to you long enough." he said. He went up to Mel for a second and touched her face.

He opened up a jar and took some lotion into his hand and put it onto her face. "Your jaw is broken. I honestly have no clue how you can talk right now. This should numb the pain" He said after putting away the jar. With that he left. I looked at Mel who wasstaring at his retreating figure.

"Mel about Chris"

"Don't" she said. "Look Zabini is a filthy disgusting man. Chris is nothing like him." She sighed.

Jesse POV

It was already hitting 11pm.

"So everyone remembers the plan?" Harry asked. "Okay so group A will be apparating to an area near Wales now" Harry said. Ron immediately got up and called over his group. Before he could walk away Hermione grabbed his hand and kissed him softly. Harry went up to him and shook his hand. Ginny hugged him and said something that made them all laugh. After that group A was gone. Hermione just stayed staring at the spot where he dissapeared. I wonder how this must feel for them. From what I was told Harry, Ron and Hermione were always called the golden trio because of the fact that they were always together. My thoughts were interrupted by a bit of pain. It wasn't as bad as before but it was still there. I still can't get over the fact that she might just be my soul mate. I mean what could that mean? No! I can't get distracted, I'll think about this later.

"You ready for this Jesse, Chris?" Harry asked interrupting my thoughts. We both nodded.

"we know what's at stake" Chris said.

"Just don't make me regret this" Harry said. He looked to Ginny who was talking animatedly to Hermione. He shook his head and excused himself.

"Jesse can I ask you something?" Chris asked

"Sure"

"Did Will do anything to them?" Chris asked with his eyes closed expecting the worst.

"Not intimately… yet" I replied. He nodded and sat down, his eyes on the floor.

We stood towards the forest. In the clearing was a small cottage with smoke pouring out of it. We sat back and waited for the signal from the groups. Each group was disillusioned. We watched as a guard from the roof was actually knocked out and then literally disappeared after grabbing hold of an item thrust at him. It was so quick and so quiet. Soon group B was on the move. Hermione charmed some coins as messengers. It was like group. All of us were dressed in dark clothing. Finally our coins vibrated.

"It's time" Harry said darkly.

As soon as we entered the house we noticed that it was definitely much bigger than the blueprint. The first room we walked was a living room, it was huge. There was an upstairs and then two doors. The house was lit dimly.

"They're in some sort of basement" I whispered as Harry stared at the stairs.

"Point me" Harry said. His wand pointed forward at a door to the left. "Alright lets go. We followed behind Harry closely. He pointed his wand out and followed to another door. The next room was a dining room. His wand glowed an orange color. Finally we entered a sitting room. As soon as we entered we knew it was a mistake. About 15 death eaters in this room. They hadn't noticed up yet. I guess the aurors were pretty quiet. Or each room had a good silencing charm on it.

"Jesse, Chris. When I say go, you dive and disillusion yourselves. Go find my daughters. We will catch up shortly" Harry mumbled.

"Okay" We both said.

"I got the four to the right" Ginny said/

"I'll take those 4 to the left"

"I got the ones at the table" Hermione said

"Ill take the rest" Harry said. As soon as he did this one of the death eaters looked up.

"Intruders!" He yelled.

"NOW!" Harry yelled back.

I dived to the side just as a spell would have hit me. Then I disillusioned myself. Where's Chris? I looked for any sign of him. Wow this battle was crazy. Ginny had already taken out two of the men. She was currently battling the last two and was winning.

"Chris" I whispered. I moved forward and collided into someone.

"Watch it Jess" Chris groaned.

"Lets go"

Lily's POV.

I was woken up with water being thrown on my face.

"Ah so I see our guests have finally woken up." A strange voice said. Will smiled at us. "So I decided to come and start the day early. I hear my son has been getting impatient" He said staring at Will. "I see introductions may be in order. My name's Zabini, William Zabini Senior." He said with an evil smile. "Welcome to my cottage." he said. He walked into the light.

He did indeed look a lot like Chris. Both Zabini's and Chris shared the same eye color and both had similar hair colors. Mel had this strange look on her face. "So we have a very fine evening for you both. You see after voldemort died and everyone left his body there to rot I decided to take some blood samples of it. I am a scientist so its what I do. I found an interesting thing out. You see just because he is dead doesn't mean his powers are fully gone. So I of course started experimenting. I noticed that It was missing or shall I say lacking something. Since Voldemort was all hate and darkness, to even out the blood I realized it needed something pure. It needed the blood of the innocent. Your blood will make it stronger. Who better to take the blood from then Harry Potter's own innocent daughters." He said. "No one will be able to stop me. I will finish what Voldemort started." He laughed "Now from what I was told you two have been giving my guards a hard time. Testing them at every chance. You see they were on strict orders not to harm you two too much. It seems I will have to teach you some manners. He pointed his wand at my chains and they fell. "Crucio" he shouted before I could even realize what was going on. It felt like I was being stabbed by knives.

Jesse POV.

"We're almost there." I said as my wand pointed at a door to the far end of the room. "We need to get past the guards though" I said.

"How's Lily?" Chris asked.

"I don't know let me se-" I started. Immediately pain like no other overwhelmed me. I fell to the floor.

"Jesse close the connection!" Chris said. I did so and the pain went away.

"We need to get to them now" I said hoarsely. He nodded and counted the guards.

"There's five of them" he said. Without wasting any time we fired as many curses at them as possible. We each took down two. The last one stood there staring at us in shock.

Lily POV.

"Stop it!" Mel yelled. She fought to break out of her chains. Zabini stopped quickly and I could still feel some effects. Merlin I felt like I had been thrown into a fire.

"I see the younger one is in need of more teaching then." He released her chains as well. "Crucio!" he shouted at her. I wanted to scream no and take it for her but I was too weak. She fell to the floor her face in complete pain. She was biting her lip to keep from screaming but couldn't help it. Her lip was bleeding and her face wore a horrified expression. She finally gave in and yelled the most horrible yell I've ever heard. I was about to scream when all of a sudden a loud noise was heard upstairs. He turned to his guards who were enjoying the sight of Mel on the floor in pain. "You upstairs. Nott stay with me. We'll watch the girls." He said as he flicked his wands and our chains appeared again. He actually chained us to the wall right after experiencing the cruciatous.

Jesse POV

"Maybe that was too loud" I thought as more guards appeared from the door.

"It's down there" Chris said.

"ready?" Chris nodded and as each went through the door. As soon as they walked through the door we caught them by surprise. I threw my portkey at them. It was all I could think of. But it worked.

We opened the door slightly and silenced our steps. I took out my coin and pressed it. As I did this I noticed two dark figures on the wall. There chained stood Lily and Mel. Mel looked to be unconscious standing up.

"Wait! What is that?" Chris said as he stopped at these bars. There were buttons on it.

"We don't have time for this!" I yelled "Expulso!" Instantly the bar broke and a wall that was glowing disappeared.

We rushed to the girls not even caring to look around.

"relashio" Chris said as he reached Lily. He did the same to Mel. Luckily he was ready and caught her before she could fall. He tenderly picked her up bridal style.

"Hold on Lily" I said. I placed all my thoughts on her. "Can you walk now?" I asked.

"Barely" she whispered.

Suddenly someone was clapping. "Congratulations you found them" he smiled. Chris put Mel down softly on the cot and finally turned to see who the voice belonged to.

"Will?" he asked increduously as he stared at the figure. Next to him Mel stirred a bit and he looked at her. He then looked back to Will. She opened her eyes. When she finally opened them she stared at Chris with wide eyes. "Shh" we told her.

"What did you do?" Chris asked with a soft yet angry voice.

"Ahh Chris its nice of you to join the party. Too bad you are on the losing side." Will stated with a sigh. "Chris your mum and dad were never on the right side. I don't want to have to kill you. I always liked you."

"No it was always you on the wrong side!"

"Your grandparents hadn't even chosen a side. It was your mum and dad that decided our fate and chose wrong! It's my turn to show the world what happens when that is done. I am giving you the option to join us." He said. I looked at Chris to see his face was impassive. He caught my eye for a second.

"I never had a choice! Mum and dad chose this life for us. How can you tell me they are wrong?" Chris yelled "What do you know" Will looked at him brightly as if seizing the chance to confuse him.

"Ah but you see that's where you're wrong. How do you know you're on the good side? I mean we all thought our side was right just like you do. What's wrong with wanting power? You're a Zabini, a pure blood bloodline. Power is in your blood whether you like it or not. So why not embrace it?" he asked. Chris took a look at Mel who closed her eyes before he could notice.

"Oh so you like the small one. Well when we're done here you can have her. I will make sure that she is yours. You can have whatever you want if you join me." Will said. He opened his hand. Chris looked at Mel again and squeezed her hand before going to Will.

"You're positive that you won't hurt her and I can have her in the end?" he asked before taking his uncles hand.

"Chris don't" I yelled.

Mel opened her eyes and had this look in them. It was a fiery look.

"Yes! Finally the Zabini's can take the power we so rightly deserve. Now seeing as the prisoners aren't going anywhere let me introduce you to my right hand man Theo. He likes to be called by his last name Nott" Will said with a smile. A man with brown wavy hair and brown amber eyes came up to Chris. He sighed and shook Chris' hand. For a second I held my breath, this guy looked an awfully lot like…me. Chris looked at him oddly and then looked to me. I shrugged.

"okay so now that we have all this settled I want your first job as a loyal servant to kill him." Will said with an evil laugh. Chris smiled at him and turned to me.

"Chris" I whispered, "Don't do anything rash" He wore a cold smile.

He was about to say something when without hesitation he yelled expeliarmous. Will stood shocked for a moment and then anger filled his eyes.

"You are so clouded in darkness that you can't see that I am nothing like you! Yeah I have Slytherin blood in me but it doesn't make me cold hearted. You would honestly think that I would take someone as precious as her as my prisoner. Are you out of your mind? ...i guess you actually are" Chris yelled. Mel had a small smile on her face. "I would give her the choice. Not just take her like that. I was raised a gentlemen… to a certain extent." He shrugged. He held Will and his wand. With a quick wave he used both wants to stupefy Will. "Wow for some master you aren't very good at dueling."

"Yeah he was never too good at that" Nott said. We all turned to him and held our wands. He held his hands up and threw his wand to Chris.

"Take it, I have no use for it now. Will tricked me into this years ago, he lured me away from my wife and child and ruined my life." Nott said.

"You carry Will then" Chris said to Nott. Nott nodded at him and forcefully tied him up before flinging him across his shoulders. Chris walked over to me and Lily. Lily hugged him softly while still in my arms. Something about this felt so right, holding her that is. Chris then walked over to Mel who was now sitting up in her cot. She looked tired and weak but she still wore a special smile for Chris.

"You were awake?" Chris asked shocked. She nodded still smiling. She pulled him closer to her and placed her lips on his softly. After a few seconds he responded. After that she hugged him tightly. "The wait was worth it" she whispered in his ear. He smiled at her and turned a bit red. He picked her up bridal style again and led the way. "Jesse follow me" I tried to pick her up but she pointed at her ribs and hissed. So instead she put her arm around my waist and walked slowly. I gave her a bit of my energy. A few minutes later we were walking up the stairs. Lily was snuggled into side. As if sensing my looking she looked up to me. "I must look a fright right now" she laughed softly. Her energy was pretty low and she looked like she'd been to hell and back but she did not look a fright.

"Rubbish you look pretty good right now."

"thanks Jesse" she said as she placed a tiny kiss on my cheek.

"Jesse eh? I always wanted to have a son and name him Jesse. What's your last name?" Nott asked as we reached to top of the stairs.

"Lawrence" I replied without much thought. Nott stopped abruptly his eyes were wide.

"Jesse look out!" Chris shouted. Before I could even try to shield us a figure pushed us out of the way. I looked to see Nott standing where I was. The spell hit Will and Nott was flung to the floor. Part of the spell hit his hand. He clutched his hand and part of his chest. He was bleeding heavily. I rushed to him and tried to stop the bleeding but it was no use, I was rubbish at healing. Lily came next to me slowly and took my wand. She muttered something and the cut closed up stopping the bleeding. Nott looked pretty pale. I turned around to see Chris sitting next to Mel. Next to him was the man who shot the spell, tied up. Mel was staring at the man in utter disgust. I looked at Lily and she was too. Chris seemed to have noticed too. Mel whispered something and Chris' face turned red he kicked the guy in the ribs extremely hard.

"Chris no" Mel's voice said. "Let the aurors handle it" she said in a soft voice.

"he hurt you Mel!" Chris said. "He tortured you for 4 days straight!" Chris yelled. My face flushed and I looked to Lily. She wasn't looking at me. I immediately walked to him and punched him dead in his face.

"How do you like being tortured helplessly! Not fun is it" I yelled before punching him again.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Harry yelled. His voice was tired and he looked like he'd been through hell. Next to him stood Ginny and Hermione. They all looked like they had been fighting on end for hours. Ginny and Hermione spotted lily and Mel pretty quick. Before I could say anything Hermione and Ginny had run up to whichever girl they could reach. Harry was staring at us waiting for an answer.

"Sorry sir but he deserves it. He did all that to your daughters!" I yelled.

"He's the reason Mel's ribs feel bruised." Chris said. Harry looked at him and walked to the man. He held his wand to the mans bloody face.

"I should kill you right now" Harry said.

"Don't Harry" Ginny said. She was staring at Harry intently.

"But I won't. I'm nothing like you." With that he went to the girls and hugged both.

Authors Note: Hope you like this chapter. I had fun writing it. More to come.


	20. Chapter 20: Confessions

Disclaimer: You know it already. Anything HP is Jk Rowlings.

Chapter: Confessions.

Lily POV

I opened my eyes expecting to see the filthy gray walls of the Zabini basement. Instead I saw the beautiful sun shining brightly on my walls. I felt happy to be in my bed and not on an uncomfortable cot. Next to me lay Mel. Both of us were still not used to being alone even though it's been a week already. We were of course almost fully recovered. I was only going to have a few small scars on my back and one right below my chest that was easy to hide when wearing a bathing suit. Mel was just as lucky and had a few scars. Her jaw was fixed and she was looking as bright as ever. Both of us still didn't like to be alone especially in the dark and felt a sense of comfort with each other. We both experienced pretty bad nightmares. When together though the nightmares were at ease.

March was just around the corner. Jesse's birthday was actually nearing. It was in just 14 days and 12 hours…not that I was counting or anything. Jesse and Chris were both sent back to Hogwarts to catch up on their work, and weren't able to see us. They both sent letters though and Julissa was fully recovered. They went to visit her and even brought us a letter from her. Because of our kidnapping Professor Mcgonagall felt that we should have what muggles call "Spring break". So next week she gave all the students, with permission from the governors of course a week off from school to celebrate. Our parents wanted us to stay for the rest of week and go back after the break was over, but we protested. Mel and I wanted to go back and see our friends and return to our normal life. So we were fully packed and ready to leave.

After dressing and showering I went to the kitchen where I smelled my mum's bacon and eggs. I had almost forgotten what real food tasted like. I mean stale crackers? I never wanted to touch crackers again for the rest of my life.

"Hi mum" I said taking a seat at the table. Mum smiled at me brightly.

"Hey Lily, bacon?" she asked

"Do you even have to ask mum?" I asked with a smile. It had taken a few days for mum and dad to return to normal, but by now everything was falling back into place. We didn't exactly tell all the details of what we went through but we told enough. Also mum and dad seemed awfully closer. One of the auror's said that mum saved dad's life or something like that. It's like they can read each others thoughts.

"So are you two ready to leave?" mum asked

"Yep we are all packed." I said happily taking a sip of the pumpkin juice she poured me.

"Ready to see your boys" she asked

"Our boys?" I asked right back.

"I mean Chris is definitely Mel's. Especially after he admitted to his feelings in front of her. I think I definitely have a new brother in law in the near future." I said with a small smile.

"Morning" Mel said sitting at the table. Mum and I looked at each other and laughed. She winked at Mel and served the bacon and eggs. "What did I miss?" Mel asked.

"So how's Chris?" I asked Mel. She smiled at me .

"well I would know more if they were allowed to see us" she poured

"I know but Minerva felt that they missed enough of school" mum replied "I know how it feels to have everyone make your decisions for you and keep you away" she sighed "now anyway you two leave soon so go get ready. I'll go attempt to wake your brother. How long did you two keep him up last night ?" mum asked with a stern face

"oh Merlin mum please. You look like grandma doing that face." Mel laughed yet cowered. Mum was completely taken aback. Her mouth started to twitch until finally she started laughing.

"yet it works." She laughed, "Now go get your bums upstairs" she smiled

"you mean our beautifully round bums that you made sure were well nourished all well" Mel said dramatically.

"oh you two get upstairs" she laughed pushing us.

"Seriously mum I don't think our figures have ever been this good. Thanks mum" I said kissing her cheek.

"Yep our boys will love it" Mel teased before running up. Mum and I looked at each other and laughed before going our separate ways.

_hp_hp_hp_hp

"okay girls please be careful. Remember no wandering the halls alone." dad warned.

"I doubt the boys will let us be alone again." I mumbled. Dad looked at mse and then hugged us fiercely. Mum hugged us and said to have fun. We floed to professor Mcgonagall's office. I walked through to see her and Mel hugging. She looked at me and smiled. I couldn't help but hug her too.

"Did you miss us?" I asked her.

"you know you do. Who else is going to keep you on your toes." Mel asked.

"oh you two. Well it's breakfast soon. I don't know when you two were planning your grand entrance but I best be going." she said. Mel and I looked at each other and I could practically guess what she was thinking.

"Well meet you down soon. You know we don't want to take some of your thunder when you enter" Mel stated. Professor McGonagall's looked at her oddly and then left.

About ten minutes passed when we made our way to the great hall. We stood in front of the doors.

"Will you do the honors?" Mel asked

"Certainly" I replied. I flicked my wand and the doors opened. We stood there for a second just staring at all the full tables. It was so weird to be back here at Hogwarts, somewhere we thought we'd never see again. Instantly everything stopped and everyone looked at us. Instead of blushing like we used to, we both proudly looked at everyone. We looked to the Gryffindor table where everyone was staring at us.

"What do I have something on my face?" Mel asked loudly. Immediately everyone smiled and someone stood up clapping. From the Gryffindor table we saw Julissa stand up. She immediately ran towards us and like a magnet I ran to her. We collided and hugged as tight as we could. I think I felt some tears hit my robes. Before I knew it Julissa let go of me and hugged Mel just as tight. Next came Steph and then Michi. Everyone I knew started to hug me each saying stuff like I'm glad you're okay. Suddenly Mel who was standing next to me looked nervous. She was staring at Chris who was making his way to the table. He looked shy too and I was wondering if he thought she had changed her mind. He looked pretty nervous, poor guy. He came up to her and smiled shyly.

"So I see you're all better" he finally said. She only smiled brighter. She slowly walked towards him closing the gaps between them and before you know it her hands were around his neck and she was snogging him senseless. Leave it up to her to skip the whole awkward conversation.

"Well I see a welcoming is in order. Welcome back Lily and Melanie Potter!" Professor McGonagall stated out loud. I'm surprised she let Mel and Chris even kiss like that in front of the whole school. Mel and Chris broke apart and smiled at each other. It was definitely good to be back. I turned around and noticed there was one person that hadn't said hi to me yet. I walked to Gryffindor table and noticed Jesse waiting there with a smile.

"Hey you" I said before hugging him tightly.

"Sorry I just thought I'd let your admirers hug you first. I figured I saw you last week" he shrugged. "I mean who had to help practically carry you to safety" he said.

"Jesse you okay? You're rambling" I asked laughing.

"Yeah, yeah it's just nice to have you back" he said with a smile. How I wished I could just throw myself into his arms and snog him senseless.

"Shut up and hug me already!" I said playfully before throwing myself into his arms. Hey if I can't snog him why not go for second best. I don't think he was expecting that.

"Okay everyone go get to your classes!" Professor Longbottom yelled breaking us up. "It's definitely nice to have you back, the quiet was driving me crazy" he said with a smile.

"wow Lily I didn't expect you to be caught up with everything" Danny said as he walked with Jess, Chris, Steph, Michi, Julissa and I. We were on our way to the great hall.

"Well thanks to Aunt Hermione I was forced to be." I said looking at Julissa. "I wonder who she got all my homework from" I said smiling at Julisssa's now red face. "Anyway as soon as Mel and I were able to open our eyes for long enough she was trying to force us to read. When my mum scolded her she ended up reading to us everyday. Finally she made us write out all of our homework." I explained. They all laughed.

"Are you talking about aunt Hermione?" Mel asked as she came up from behind Chris. He turned and smiled. She kissed his cheek and took his hand. I don't think I've ever seen Chris smile that much. They make a really cute couple. As we were walking Scorpius joined our group too. He stood next to Julissa and she smiled at him. Did I miss something? We were all definitely going to have to catch up with everyone. Our group was huge now that I think of it. I wonder if all our friends surrounded us to protect us or just because we were all one big group. But I don't think we all ever stood together for this long before as one. I could get used to this. I looked to Mel to see her occasionally snuggle into Chris while she talked with the girls. I should talk to Jess soon about my feelings. I think I'd feel better if I did. This whole day I could feel something odd about him. I have no clue what it is but I knew we definitely needed to talk. After dinner everyone hung out in the common room. Mel decided to hang out with Chris. She figured if they lasted a bit longer than she'd sneak him into Gryffindor tower. But for right now she'd be happy just spending time with him in the hallways. I was sitting in between Jess and Julissa like usual. Danny was on the chair near ours and Steph and Michi were looking over a catalog on the other couch. Its amazing how everything was back to normal.

"Well I'm going to head in early. Goodnight everyone" Jess said. He touched my shoulder and smiled at everyone else. After he left all of us went upstairs to my dorm. We all sat on our beds and smiled at each other.

"It's nice to have us all back here again" Steph said with a sigh.

"yeah we're all glad you're okay. We missed you. What can we say you the dorm isn't complete without our favorite red head." Michi said

"Hey I have some red hair" Julissa pouted.

"it's more brown than red" both girls teased.

"At least Scorpius thinks its more red" she mumbled.

"Wait what was that? Did you just say Scorpius?" I asked "What exactly did I miss?"

"Well Scorpius umm sort of-"

"He stayed in the hospital wing the whole time she was there. He only left to shower and go to classes!" Michi said. Julissa looked at her annoyed.

"So you and Scorpius?" I asked with a smile

"Well not exactly" she said blushing "I like him but he hasn't exactly asked or made a move" she finished with a look of sadness. I moved over to her bed and hugged her.

"Girl he stayed with you, that must mean something" I told her. She looked at me and smiled

"I missed you. Don't do that again" she ordered.

"aye aye captain" I said saluting her. She hit me with a pillow. "Hey!" I hit her back. Soon pillows were flying everywhere.

"What's going on in here?" Mel asked from the door. We immediately froze. Michi was on her back while Steph and Julissa had a pillow aimed at her. I had 2 pillows and was about to clobber them two. A click was heard and we noticed Mel was holding a camera. Suddenly Steph threw a pillow at Mel and we charged her. She banished the camera to her room and joined us.

A few days had passed since we got back. Jesse wasn't really acting odd and was almost back to normal. Chris and Mel were practically inseparable. I think the only time they were apart was for classes and the night. Finally it was the day before we were leaving to go home. Jesse and I were relaxing in the room of requirement with Mel and Chris.

"So when did you finally ask her out mate?" Jesse asked. He had been bothering them all week.

"I think Mel sort of made that decision in the great hall." I said.

"Hey I was planning to ask her" "Chris argued

"Hun it's okay, I know you were" She said kissing his cheek.

"So you two had serious talks while captured" Chris asked.

"Well yeah we both promised to do some things when we got back" Mel said.

"Really and what were they?" Chris asked.

"Well I already fulfilled my part" she said smiling at him and kissing him softly. He obviously took the hint.

"So what did you promise?" Jesse asked me. Mel looked at me and I tried not to panic.

"Come on Chris its almost curfew. We still have time to explore a broom cupboard. Who knows when will be the next time we get to have fun together" Mel said pulling him away. Mel looked at me and gave me a small encouraging smile before leaving.

"Umm is there a reason Mel and Chris just left or is it that they are randy teenagers?" he asked me when they were gone.

"I think a bit of both" I admitted.

"So are you going to tell me what you promise-" he started. I don't know what came over me but I just went on impulse. I kissed him. As soon as our lips touched it felt like fire was spreading through my body. He was kissing me back. My hands were in his hair and it felt like every fiber in my body was awake. Before I knew it he pulled away abruptly. He stared at me in shock.

"That's what I was supposed to tell you. I have fancied you quite a bit for a while." I said out of breath. I've never told a bloke I liked him before so I was extremely nervous, but with Jesse it was more intense.

"What?" he asked confused "You can't" he ended. I felt my heart skip a beat. "Just because of this damn soul mate thing? It doesn't mean anything Lily!" he said.

"What are you talking about? What soul mate thing?" I asked. His eyes widened.

"You can't like me! Things were going so well! We're just friends! What about our pact?" he yelled quickly. "You swore!" he accused. He looked angry. "I can't- it doesn't make sense!" he said more to himself.

"I'm sorry" I whispered. I could feel my heart breaking slowly. He looked at me, his eyes showed a mixture of emotions. Then he walked out of the room.

AUthor's note: Well there you have it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Will Jesse open his eyes? stay tuned. Thanks to all my reviewers and supporters!


	21. Chapter 21: it's not the end

Authors note: Well here's chapter 21! You know what to do. I should have the next chapter up later on today or early tomorrow. So enjoy!

Chapter 21: It's not the end of the world…

Lily POV

I walked back to Gryffindor tower at a normal pace. My heart was breaking with every step I took, but I forced myself to walk on. After having to be emotionless for 4 days I had almost no trouble keeping my emotions off my face. I walked into the portrait hole to see everyone spread out. Jess was nowhere in sight. I turned to see Mel and some of her friends happily talking. Julissa, Steph and Michi were staring at some catalogs. Mel caught my eye and smiled. I smiled back the best I could and then walked to the girls dormitory. As soon as I hit my bed I felt the tears burning my eyes. _Be strong I told myself_. Its like my heart was tearing very slowly into small pieces. My tears kept threatening to come out. The portrait opened. I didn't want anyone to know something was wrong so I turned over to see Julissa and Mel standing in the doorway. They both were looking at me curiously.

"Lily are you okay?" Julie asked me.

"Yeah Jules I'm fine" I said as genuine as I could "Why wouldn't I be?" I asked softly.

"Cut the bullshit Lily" Mel said. "Others may think you're fine but I'm not someone else and Julie isn't either." She walked to my bed and sat next to me. She rubbed my hair releasing some of the tension I was feeling. "I can see it in your eyes and I know when you're hiding you're feelings. What happened with Jesse?" she asked. Julissa went to the other side of my bed and put a hand on my back.

"Lily you're always being there for us. You practically never let us be there for you." Julie said.

"I know you're trying to stay strong, but sometimes when you're alone with two caring relatives who happen to be your best friends you don't have to hold it in." Mel said. I couldn't help but laugh. Big mistake as soon as I laughed a tear escaped. Maybe they're right. I don't think I could hold it all in.

"I talked to Jesse about how I felt." I said slowly

"I take that it didn't go well" Mel answered softly.

"I wish that it didn't go well, that would have been easier to deal with. It went horrible." I said. I sat up leaning against Julie and facing Mel. Julie held me close trying to comfort me while Mel took my hand. I could tell she was urging me to go on. I tried to stay in control so I took a deep breath.

"He accused me of breaking our pact and he looked so angry." I choked "At one point I had no idea what he was talking about. He kept talking about soul mates." I said. Finally the tears started to fall. ". When he realized that I had no idea what he was talking about he sort of froze. He ended up walking out."

"I don't get why he acted like that. I mean all you did was tell him… right?" Julie asked noticing the guilty look i wore.

"Umm not exactly I kind of kissed him" I said a bit red in the face. "I mean I didn't intend to snog him, just a small tap kiss. But he started kissing me back and soon we were snogging. I never felt so much emotion in a kiss my body was on fire." I said " I know what it feels like to kiss him now and I know that he will probably be the only guy who can make me feel all that. No other guy can replace that yet now I have to move on. I know i shouldn't have kissed him. But I know he wouldn't have took me serious. I had to get his attention" I pleaded

"Wow sis I'm sorry. Wait-" she stopped "He kissed you back?" I nodded. "I didn't realize he was that much of a git." Mel said. She had this look on her face that I didn't like.

"Please don't do anything to him! He doesn't deserve that" i yelled. I couldn't let them make him n outcast.

"But after all this" Mel started.

"I know but he has every right to not choose me. That doesn't mean you need to treat him differently. Please promise me you won't treat him any differently." I begged as the tears flowed freely. It was actually nice to get all the feelings out. I didn't feel as burdened.

"I promise" Julie said without hesitation.

"Same I guess. I'll try, but no one gets away with making my sis cry for too long. When all this goes down I am definitely pranking him" Mel said stubbornly. I couldn't help but smile.

"It works for me" I laughed. She hugged me tightly and Julie joined in.

Jesse's POV.

I was sitting on top of the astronomy tower. I can't believe Lily would do that! How could she break our oath. I mean we both swore we'd never prove them right. At first I thought she was just saying this because of the soul mate thing but when I looked into her eyes I noticed that she was actually confused. She had no idea what I was talking about. That's what scared me. I mean when she kissed me an odd feeling spread through my body. I had to pull away. I had never felt that before ever. I know I shouldn't have be so hard on her but why now? Out of all the times to tell me she would say it when I was so close with getting with Steph. I can't let it get to me. I mean all these weird feelings I've been feeling are nothing. It's not like I fancy her or anything because I truly don't. I looked at my watch and noticed it was just about to be 11. Crap I got five minutes to get to Gryffindor tower. I ran all the way there. I am lucky that I hung out with Lily and Mel all these years. They knew all the secret shortcuts and because I was always with them I learned all of them too. I got to the tower and noticed that just Steph and Michi were in the common area from our group of friends. Danny had just went upstairs. I smiled to the girls and went upstairs to the boys dorm.

"Hey Dan where is everyone?" I asked.

"Oh well Mel was downstairs about while ago but when Lily came in she and Julissa followed her." He shrugged

"How umm how did Lily look?"

"She looked so good man. I mean I'm thinking of-" For some reason it pissed me off that Dan was saying that.

"Not that way man I mean was she happy, sad, bored?" I asked. Danny looked at me odd

"She looked normal. I mean she smiled at everyone with her usual smile. Then went upstairs. I'm kind of mad she didn't stop to talk. I wanted to talk to her" he said a bit put out. I looked at him and I felt an anger build up inside of me. What the hell was that? I never felt like that toward Danny.

"So what you think man I got a shot?" he asked me. I knew that she had a thing for me and Danny had no chance. It actually made me feel good to know that, but Danny is my friend and I didn't want to hurt him with the facts.

"You never know man it doesn't hurt to try" I said trying to keep my face impassive.

"You think so? Okay I'm going to try then. Thanks!" he said happily before changing and then going to bed.

I woke up the next day to see the boys all packing still. We were leaving in about 2 hours on the Hogwarts express. I wonder if the girls rooms are cleaner then this. I mean I looked around and there were boxers everywhere. We were all finding random items all over the dorm. Yeah the girls were probably neater.

Danny and I decided to wait for them. I wasn't sure if any of them would talk to me especially after how I treated Lily but i can only hope.

"Wow what is taking them so long?" Danny asked. I could tell he was hungry.

Suddenly the girls dormitory door opened and out walked a bunch of girls. They were all laughing and singing a song about breaking hearts. IIt took me a little while to realize it was all the 6th year girls including Mel. They were all dressed in their Hogwarts robes but none were buttoned. They were definitely not in uniform. Lily was laughing really hard and I could tell she hadn't noticed me yet. All the girls had on jeans. Mel had some nice snug ones on and a cute blouse. Steph and Michi had skirts on with cute shirts that really accentuated their chests. But oddly it was actually Lily who caught my attention. She was wearing these jeans that were skinny and snug on her. The shirt she wore showed a little but not too much. Even her hair, which was in a ponytail where her bangs on the side hung. She looked great. It was so…Lily. Why am I even noticing this I'm not a chick. I looked at Danny and noticed his eyes were on Steph. What the hell. I don't get it does he like lily or Steph? As soon as they reached the bottom they looked around and noticed everyone was staring.

"Hey guys" Mel said with a smile. She went up to me and closed my jaw. "Quit staring Lawrence" she teased. Hey if Mel isn't pissed then I am definitely good.

"Hurry up guys my boyfriend might be lonely in the great hall" She said with a dreamy look. She pulled on Lily and Dan who I just noticed were talking animatedly. I wonder what they were talking about. Lily laughed at Mel and pulled Danny with her. Was she flirting? I followed them walking with Steph and Michi. They were both discussing their plans. We got to the great hall and Mel went over to the Slytherin table where Chris was sitting. He wasn't really talking to anybody. Mel went to him and pulled him up. He looked at her oddly but complied ad stood up. She then grabbed his hand and dragged him over to our table.

"What? He fits in more with the Gryffindor's then the Slytherin's. Why should he suffer because of old rules and rivalries?" she said loud enough for everyone to hear and kissed his lips softly before stealing some bacon off of his plate. Everytime I looked at them I swear I heard wedding bells. Lily is definitely going to have a new brother in law within a few years. She and Danny were sitting next to each other. I sat next to Mel, across from Lily. I think the last time I ever sat across from Lily and not next to her was probably first year. It felt weird. It's like I had to stare directly at her. It didn't help that she and Danny were talking about something together. Lily has had boyfriends but they were never in our house. So during feasts we still sat together. She would only see them during some classes and in the halls. It's almost like Chris and Mel's relationship. The only difference is that Chris was already a part of our group. Lily's boyfriends tried to hang out with us but in the end it just never worked out. It was weird since I didn't want to bother Mel while she talked to Chris. I looked next to me and noticed I was next to Michi. Steph was sitting next to her. They were talking animatedly about something called Gucci. Whatever that was. I realized that I did not like sitting across from Lily. I miss her taking food off my plate. I never noticed how she always kept me entertained during the feasts. Like she would randomly smile at me and say something that would make me laugh. Now I was forced to watch her do that with Danny. I mean she didn't eat off his plate but she would say something that would make him laugh. I looked to my right so I could focus on something else. I noticed Michi was talking but Steph wasn't. She was staring at them. I understand what she's feeling I mean its weird seeing Lily with someone else.

The train ride wasn't any better. Lily sat in her usual seat next to the window and i sat next to her. But Danny sat across from her and kept engaging her in conversation. Mel and Chris were with us for a little while but then they disappeared somewhere after an hour. Steph and Michi were also with us but Steph had to use the loo so Michi joined her. i don't know why together, but apparently its a girl thing. Julissa left a little after Mel and Chris. Finally Danny had to use the loo too. It was just Lily and I. It was actually quiet in an awkward way. She stared out the window.

"Lily" i called out quietly.

"Hmm" she said not turning "What's up Jess?"

"We should talk" i said. She sighed .

"What about this time?" she asked still looking to the window.

"Could you look at me?" I asked frustrated. She complied and turned. She looked directly into my eyes and for the first time i saw a mask. Her eyes bore no glow or emotion of any sort. "look i'm sorry about how i treated you yesterday. It was uncalled for." I apologized.

"its fine" she said about to turn back to the window.

"no its not" I said grabbing her to make her keep keep eye contact.

"would you just leave it alone. What's done is done" she said a bit roughly pulling out of my hold. It shocked me i've never seen her like this. "I'm trying not to look back and move on with my life" she sighed. Wait what?

"Moving on?" I asked

"Yeah" she looked out the window and this time i didn't stop her.

"Wait with who? Danny?" I asked angrily. My heart skipped a beat. Why was i getting so angry?

"Its none of your business. Plus why does it matter this is what you wanted." she said. That actually hit me kind of hard. This was what i had wanted, wasn't it?

"It is my business. i'm just looking out for you." I said truthfully. She looked at me angrily. Enough for me to want to cower. But this isn't the time.

"I don't need to be protected by anyone else. That's what my dad and uncles are for." She yelled poking me.

"Yeah that's what you said before you got kidnapped!" i yelled back

"yeah while you were flirting with Steph!" she shouted back. That one stung "Didn't you wonder why i left the building in the first place? Why i overreacted and just ran out. Yet you didn't even bother to follow!" she said angrily. Finally her face softened a bit. "I'm sorry Jess i'm not implying it was your fault. Look Jess you're my best friend but you can't have it both ways. You can't hold me close to you and expect me to stay waiting. I need to move on." she said softly.

"Danny isn't good enough" i said stubbornly.

"Well its not up for you to decide" She said sighing and leaning against the window.

"Well you move pretty quick." i said angrily I know i shouldn't but seeing some sort of emotion was better than her impassive side. "i mean one second i'm what you wanted and the next its Danny" i said standing up. She shook her head at me.

"You rejected me pretty roughly i might add. i have every right to move on!" she yelled with one tear falling.

"i said i was sorry!" i yelled.

"and i accepted now lets move on!" she yelled "just forget what i told you and keep chasing Steph! I'm giving you what you wanted, so shut up and be happy" she yelled.

"Fine"

"Fine"

We didn't talk for the rest of the ride. Danny came in and saw her sleeping and just read a futbol magazine.

Lily POV

I woke up to see Danny's face. i must admit it was kind of cute but sadly it wasn't the face i wanted to wake up to. The train was slowing.

"Hey Mel and Chris are waiting for you." Danny said "oh and thanks for the advice." he winked. "Now let's have some fun with this"

"No problem Danny." i said genuinely and laughed.

"you know i have an idea" Danny said

"Really? Care to share what this one's about?" i asked. He smiled brightly before telling me. It was pretty good. 

We left the compartment to almost run into a couple snogging.

"Sorry" i started, then i noticed the reddish brown hair "Julissa?" i asked. She broke apart from none other than Scorpius. "Umm is there something you two would like to say?" i asked

"Umm well yesterday Scorpius sort of asked me umm out and i said yes" she stuttered. I couldn't help but be happy for her. I hugged her and Scorpius instantly. "I'm so happy for you guys!" i yelped. "Well you two can continue to say bye. Meet us out front in five okay." We went in search for Mel and Chris. We found them also snogging.

"Okay i think i've seen enough of my relatives snogging for one day." i whined. They broke apart. "Lovely you noticed me here" i teased. Danny laughed.

"Maybe we should snog each other senseless too just to fit in." Danny joked

"Yeah maybe" I replied.

Jesse pushed by me and walked away. Steph and Michi were watching us oddly. I was couldn't help but laugh at their expressions. The train came to a full stop and we all exited. Right before we exited Mel and Chris stopped and kissed softly.

"i'll miss you" She told him "I promise i will tell my dad about you so you can come over" she said. He laughed and kissed her softly again. I looked around and didn't see Julissa anywhere.

"Look there's mum. Come on!" She yelled. Our trunks were shrunk and in our robes. Mel let go of Chris' hand and took mine. We were soon in our mum's arms like every year.

"That never gets old" mum sighed. "You got everything?" she asked

"Oh our trunks they're in our pockets" i told her.

"where's Jesse?" she asked. Mel looked at me and answered.

"Oh we lost him somewhere on the train." she said. Mel looked around and her eye caught Chris. She smiled at him. "Where's dad mum?" she asked

"Oh he's at home. He wants to make something special for you" mum answered smiling.

"Oh okay." Mel said. She waved Chris over. She hugged him tightly. Mum looked at them and rose her eyebrow. I shook my head and smiled.

"Mrs. Potter" Jesse's voice said smoothly appearing behind me. "My mum said that i would be traveling with you again" he said putting his phone away.

"you got that right. Your mum is home making dinner" mum said. Jesse's face lit up. "Alright where's Julissa? Ron, Hermione are joining us for dinner so Julissa is to come with me" Mum said. As soon as she said that Julissa came running at us. She hugged mum.

"Umm Julissa you might want to reapply your lipstick. It's all smudged. I wonder how that happened?" mum asked mischievously. I noticed that Mel had already reapplied her lipgloss. Wow she did that quick I need to take some time to ask her how she did it. "I have a neat spell for that. Mum taught me it last year after saying bye to Ben" Mel whispered in my ears. "I guess Aunt Hermione didn't feel it necessary to teach Julie that one"

Julissa turned a deep shade of red. We all laughed and walked to the car. Mel sat in the front with mum while i sat in my usual spot in between Jesse and Julissa. It would've been extremely awkward if Mel wouldn't have been blasting all our favorite songs. Jesse stayed quiet most of the trip until the end. After Julie, Mel and I finished singing the last line to the song "Over it" mum decided to step in.

"So Jesse have you finalized all your birthday plans?" mum asked.

"Yes all the invites will be sent out tomorrow." he said smiling. "I would invite you but then who else is going to keep my mum out of the flat" he laughed.

"Letting me down gently I see" mum laughed. At this i felt him tense next to me. I wanted to take his hand and soothe his thoughts but i don't think its appropriate anymore. Plus now that i think of it that wasn't normal for just friends to do is it?

"Thanks for the ride Mrs. Potter" Jesse said when we neared his flat. He nodded at all of us and ran out.

Finally we were home. We walked in and immediately my sense of smell kicked in.

"Mmm dad's cooking roast!" Mel screeched. "Jaimsey Poo! Where art thou?" she yelled.

"Melly!" James screamed from the stairs. He immediately ran up to us. Mel caught him and hugged him tight. It's only been a week but he is too cute to not miss. It's amazing how much he grew within the last few months. He would probably be tall and need glasses when he got older. Mel and I lucked out and inherited mum's 20/20 vision.

"Lily!" James yelled as he ran past mum and hugged me tight.

"Hey what about me munchkin?" Julissa pouted.

"Lisa!" James cried and he jumped onto her awaiting arms.

We all went to my room and relaxed. Soon it was dinnertime and we were all starving.

"I hope dad cooked a feast" Mel said. 3 giant growls were heard. "See I told you we're related" Mel joked. We went downstairs and helped set up the table. We heard a noise in the living room.

"Mum, dad!" Julissa yelled as two figures joined us in the living room. Julissa hugged them both dearly. Hermione hadn't been able to see Julissa when she was hurt.

We all sat at the table and stuffed our faces. It was amazing to eat as a family. We were all sitting in the living room relaxing. Mum and Hermione were watching dad and uncle Ron play chess. Mel was trying to whisper moves in dad's ears and I was just relaxing.

"Haha checkmate" Uncle Ron cheered.

"Just face it Harry after all these years you still won't beat me." Ron stated.

"okay boys now that you've had your fun don't you think that you have something to say to the girls?" mum asked in her sweet voice. Dad gulped and looked at Mel and I.

"Well you see it goes like this. Umm well Ron and I would like to tell you" Dad started. He looked at mum and Aunt Hermione who looked like they wanted to laugh. "We want you to know that we understand you are growing up. We want you to know that we are going to try to be less overprotective." Dad finally finished.

"Yes" Uncle Ron said looking at Julissa.

"Its just we know that even by being overprotective it won't keep you safe, just imprisoned. So we want you to know we're sorry if we made you feel too guarded" Uncle Ron said. Mel, Julissa and I stared at them shocked. Are they apologizing for placing a tracker on us and trying to scare boys away? I wonder how mum threatened them to make this happen.

Mel was the first to speak "You know dad now that you're not trying to be too protective I do have something to tell you." She walked up to him. I really hope she's not going to do what I think she's going to do. "Well you see I just started dating someone. You probably know him his name's Christian Zabini" Mel said so casually that it made me want to laugh. I looked at mum and aunt Hermione, both looked tense. Actually with a closer look i noticed my mum was laughing hysterically, it seemed that a silencing charm had been placed on her.

Dad and Uncle Ron looked at her waiting for her to say just kidding. Seeing as how she looked serious they both gaped at her.

"You mean the Slytherin?" dad asked

"He should be in Gryffindor he is so much more brave than cunning" Mel said. That did not help at all. "I mean now that you're going to let us be our own person I thought you should know so that if he comes over it won't be unexpected." Mel said with a straight face. Poor dad looked like he was going to cry or scream.

"Oh my gosh! You and Chris? I knew it would happen that's my baby!" mum said as soon as Hermione removed the charm. Dad looked t mum shocked. Uncle Ron didn't help either.

"A Slytherin? Poor you Harry!" Uncle Ron laughed loudly. I actually felt kind of bad for dad. Apparently so did Jules.

"Well dad you know since you seem to approve of Mel dating a Slytherin I think you'd love my new boyfriend." Julie said happily. At the word boyfriend it looked like Ron would faint. I looked to mum to see her whisper something in Hermione's ear that made her smile brightly. "I'm dating Scorpius Malfoy" She said. Immediately Ron paled. His ears turned Red.

"Malfoy?" he yelled "No way. He's too dangerous." Ron stated.

"Dad Scorpius is nothing like his dad used to be. I mean he's in Hufflepuff for Merlin's sake!" Julie argued. Hermione looked proud and mum had out a camera and was alternating between pictures and recording. He looked to Hermione and sighed. Slowly he deflated.

"I mean you two are just dating then right? It's not like you two will get married. Its like your mum when she dated Krum or when Ginny dated those 20 guys" Ron said shrugging, he looked a bit brighter that is until he saw the look on mum's face. Dad however didn't look too happy.

"God Ron it was just Michael Corner and Dean Thomas and from counting that is only 2 guys!" Mum argued. Dad looked at her with a jealous look. "Ugh Harry don't give me that look. You weren't interested in me until I started dating Dean and still then I had been with him for 3 months. If you would've said something then that almost year would've been cut shorter" Mum said in a soft voice. She went to dad and hugged him. His jealousy deflated instantly. "Plus I couldn't just sit there and wait for you to make up your mind. It would have been terribly boring" She teased. "Need I remind you of a certain Miss Cho Chang." Okay why do I recognize all these names?

"Wait okay is it me or do these names sound familiar?" Mel stated voicing all my concerns "Cho Chang isn't that Michael Chang's mum?" Dad nodded. "You dated Michael's mum?" Again dad nodded.

"Dean Thomas that sounds like Daniel Thomas" I said. "Wait he's Danny's dad?" I asked. Mum nodded and smiled. "Michael Corner too. Hehe I'm guessing his son is Robert Corner. I guess all these boys like red heads and seemed to have inherited that from their dads" Immediately both looked at me. Uh oh I am so glad that I'm not with Danny. I mean I'm sure they can handle Scorpius and Chris but a son of mum's ex boyfriend might be too much.

Suddenly all heads turned towards me expectantly "What? Don't look at me I'm the only single one here apparently, aside from James. But he's sleeping and 9 so he doesn't count" I said. Dad and Ron smiled and both hugged me.

"That's right Lily. You don't need to date till you're 30 and that's still a bit young" Dad said.

"Dad I'm single not a nun" I replied.

After those fun outbursts we all relaxed and then Ron, Hermione and Julie left. I slept peacefully that night.  
-+-

The smell of pancakes is what I awoke to this morning. It had been 2 days and I've been home both days.

"Morning mum" I said as I took my usual place at the table.

"Morning hun" she said handing me a cup of coffee. "So what's your plans for today" she asked. "Hanging out with any friends today like i don't know... Jesse?" she asked casually. Just hearing his name made my heart hurt.

"Nope nothing today. You get me to yourself all day again." I stated happily trying to drift the subject off of Jesse.  
"Oh okay! Yay we should go shopping or clean!" Mum said excited. I looked at her appalled.

"Mum have you been hanging with Hermione too long? Or is it the age because from what I remember cleaning isn't that fun" I teased her. She threw a cloth at me.

"Oh hush you. This house needs to be cleaner. Now that Harry knows about Chris I'm sure he will be over any day now. I mean Mel leaves so early to see him. She must be getting tired of not bringing him over. Plus I'm running out of things to do together besides talk" she said. "So are you excited for Jesse's party" mum asked. This was the question I hoped she wouldn't ask. You see Jesse emailed Mel and Julie yesterday with the invite and password to get through the floo. I never got one. Even if I did I wasn't sure if I'd be going just because of the problems we were having.

"Umm not really especially since I'm not going.'' I told her. I drank my coffee waiting for the questions.

"To Jesse's party? Are we talking about the same Jesse you know tall brown hair, your best friend?"

"Yep." I sipped my coffee. "Mum you know I'm not that bitter towards him. I didn't get an invite mum. He doesn't want me there" I whispered. Mum stopped and looked at me.

"Explain" she said as she sat down. So I did. By the end she was holding me and I was openly letting my tears fall again. I don't think I've ever cried like this much in one month.

"You see mum I know he stopped inviting me to his parties years ago because he just expects me there, but this time is different. We haven't talked since the train ride. So he either forgot that I existed since we aren't talking, is still mad, or expects me to go. I doubt it's the last one" I told mum. She nodded.

"So I guess there's one thing to do. Watch movies!" mum said "But first let me owl Hermione"

"owl? You still do that?" I asked "I thought only the ministry did that?"

"What old habits die hard? Fine I'll floo her." mum said taking in my look.

A few many hours later I heard the floo.

"Hello?" Mel's voice called from the floo. She turned to see us on the couch watching the Telly. "What the?"

"It's Titanic." I said. Mum handed me the tissue to wipe my tears. "Jack! Don't die!"

"You see this is why muggles need us witches. We could've just apperated out of there or placed a heating charm on the water." Mel said. Mum, Hermione and I all looked at her with tearful eyes.

"That's not the point. Rose finally found love and he died. No picture of him nothing" I said. "who needs love!"

"Mum you're suppose to be helping her not aiding her hate for love!" Mel scolded.

"Hey they're Hermione's movies" mum said. Hermione glared at mum.

"Okay Lily the girls want to have a sleepover tomorrow and we are definitely going." Mel said. I was about to protest but she held her hand up.

"No buts! You need to get outside. Some fresh air will do you good" Mel scolded.

"Fine" I said before walking away.


	22. Chapter 22: Sleepovers

Chapter 22: Sleepovers

The next morning couldn't come any faster. I wasn't in the mood for crazy sleepovers. I was in the mood for watching chick flicks with my mum and Hermione. But of course its not like I had a choice. I was dreaming about graduation and finally leaving Jesse and everyone behind when a splash of water woke me from this pleasant dream.

"Rise and shine sleepyhead" Mel said. She sounded very happy this morning. She opened my curtains and immediately sunlight flooded my room. I put the pillow under my head.

"Come on we need to get ready to leave we have a long day. We need to stop by Steph's house to drop our stuff off. Then shopping!" she chimed. "So up up up!" she yelled. "You best be waking up now or in five minutes ill have some extra cold water for you."

I looked at my alarm clock and noticed it was just 9:30am. Does she hate me this much? I went downstairs after showering and getting dressed.

"Whoa look at you. I don't think i've seen you in anything but sweats this whole week" Mel stated.

"Ha ha ha. I can't believe you're making me do this. Right now all i want to do is watch man hating movies. You see i am getting better. At first all i wanted to do was watch love movies." i replied as i opened the fridge in search of food. "Pancakes?" i asked Mel. She nodded eagerly.

"I've been awake before mum so i haven't had a decent breakfast all week. I wonder what story mum is going to be working on this week" Mel wondered out loud.

"I don't know. I wonder what mum must feel having to end her quidditch career early so she could have a family. I mean she and dad married right after she graduated." i said.

"Yeah she had you just a few years after they were married. I wonder how she must've felt giving up her dream for dad's" Mel said.

"Maybe she enjoyed doing so. Maybe a family was more important to her than breaking bones almost every other week." Mum said from the doorway. "Ooh pancakes!" mum said taking a seat. i couldn't help but laugh. I swear we are so much like mum. I look like mum and Mel is all mum's personality. i think i have a little more of dad in me, but i am still a lot like mum.

"Girls one day soon i need to really tell you about your dad and i. I don't mean little pieces but the whole story. Actually don't tell him this but i'm writing a story…our story. I might not publish it but it's mostly to show you and him." mum said.

"What was your dream mum?" Mel asked as i flipped all of the pancakes. Mum looked at us with a dazed expression.

"Well i had many dreams but my biggest one that i kept for years was to make a family with the man i love." She said truthfully. "I mean i had other dreams like to win the Quidditch world cup, which I did. It was after i completed that dream that i realized Quidditch wasn't the same. I mean it wasn't as fun as it was when your father was seeker on the gryffindor team. When the weasley's ruled the school" she laughed "Do you know how crazy it was having 4 older brothers in the same house as you?" she laughed. Merlin! four older overprotect brothers in the same house. That must have been torture "I mean it wasn't always fun. But we did have some good times. Fred and George were the life of Gryffindor" she finished sadly.

"Mum you never talk too much of uncle Fred. I know a little about he and George's glory days before he died." Mel said. I placed the pancakes in a stack and onto the table along with the syrup.

"Wow Fred was known as the best prankster along with George. I swear they had this telepathy about them. But to me Fred was the one who always tried to make me feel better. I mean Bill was the one who babied me the most, but he was always there. Charlie was the one who let me sneak into the broom cupboard. Fred and George were pranksters but they both taught me how to be alive. Yeah they teased me but they understood me the best. I remember when your dad, hermione and Ron left to get the horcruxes. I was so alone and he was there for me. I miss him." She said sadly. "But i know he's around watching. Fred will always be a part of me." She said as she bit into the first pancake. "MmM i think pancakes taste so much better when someone else makes them for you" mum sighed as she took another bite.

"I take that as a compliment" I said with a smile

"Look at the time we are going to be late!" Mel squealed. We had all just finished eating.

"go girls have fun be teens!" mum said ushering us out.

So with that we left. Steph's house was almost as big as mine. Her dad Seamus and mum Lavender were in the same year and house as my dad. Apparently the war changed many people. Both of them fell in love and got married after the war. Lavender started a beauty line with Parvati Patil that started with mixing muggle clothing with wizarding. Seamus opened a pub with Dean Thomas. So naturally Steph, Danny and Michi grew up together. We were at her house in about two seconds. Steph and Michi were waiting for us in the living room.

"Okay guys put your stuff in my room and then we can go shopping!" Steph said. Shopping with Mel and mum is fun. But shopping with all my friends is crazy and fun! Steph and Michi inherited their mum's styls so they are the best at finding clothes that are perfect and make us look amazing. The girls can easily tell what style fits you, your body and your personality. They helped Mel and I distinguish between different styles until we finally could tell what kind of styles fit certain people.

"Mum we're leaving" Steph yelled at the stairs.

"Okay girls have fun! I expect you each to model them for me!" Mrs. Finnegan yelled.

"don't worry we will mum" Steph yelled. "All right let's go!" She said.

Shopping was definitely one of the best ideas ever. It got my mind off of Jesse and was actually soothing. We got back to Steph's house about 6 hours later.

"hey ladies" Mr. Finnegan greeted.

"Hey Dad" Steph said laying out her 2 bags.

"Hey Mr. Finnegan" we all greeted. He looked at our two bags and smiled

"Well I'm impressed just two bags?" he laughed. As soon as he said that Steph started pulling out an endless amount of clothing. He sighed "I forgot they have those shopping bags" he shook his head. "Well its nice to have you ladies over. Lav was just talking about how the house seems so empty. Make yourselves at home" he said before walking away. We all rushed to put our clothes in her room. We tried most of the clothes on for Mrs. Finnegan. It was the last one that caught everyone's eye though.

"Wow you look amazing" Julie said looking at me.

"Stunning" Mrs. Finnegan agreed.

"You should totally wear that to Jesse's party!" Michi said happily. I smiled my best smile and nodded.

For the rest of the day we talked, caught up on the latest gossip, had some crazy pillow fights and played some games. In other words it was one of the best sleepovers ever and did the trick. What was I thinking? Steph is one of my closest friends. I hate that Jesse made me feel this way towards her. I won't let that happen again.

Authors Note: Well there you have it. I'll have chapter 23 up tomorrow! Just 4 more chapters and its over.


	23. Chapter 23: Parties aren't fun without u

Disclaimer: I don't own anything HP.

Author's note: Here's chapter 23. I hope you like it. Thanks again for any reviews, they are always welcome. I'm updating pretty quick because i started school again.

Chapter 23: Parties aren't fun without you

A few days had passed and i had alternated on hanging out with different people. I hadn't really even watched much telly. After the sleepover I felt much better and wanted to be more active. So i helped out in Uncle George's joke shop and then afterward would meet up with some friends. I never realized how much i was around Jesse to stay entertained. Working for Uncle George was fun though. He had me behind the counter and taught me all about the inventory. He had me working from 9am to 5. I of course got a lunch break and extra money for school. It was nice to not have to ask mum and dad for money.

Finally it was Friday morning. Jesse's party was Saturday. We were leaving for Hogwarts on Sunday night. i looked at the time and it said 7:45am. Perfect timing. I went to the shower and was dressed and ready by 8:30.

"Hey Lils" Mel said as she drank her morning coffee. "She passed me a mug. "So you working today?"

"yeah" i smiled. "This is good"

"Well i've had lots of practice. Chris seems to be a morning person" she growled. "Will you be home around 5:30?"

"yeah i get out at 5" i answered "why?"

"I'm bringing Chris to the house." she said. "Dad hasn't met Chris as my boyfriend yet." she gulped. "Please be here." she begged.

"Relax i have nowhere else to go anyway" i told her truthfully.

"You know you and Jesse are being so dumb" she said

"You mean he is being dumb. Anyway i don't want to talk about this" i sighed.

"It's obvious you both miss each other." Mel said.

_of course I missed him- wait _"Wait you talked to him?" i asked feeling a bit hurt. Seeing as how he hasn't been online for this whole week. He's been away on our messenger for our phone too.

"Yeah he messaged me yesterday. He was seeing how i was." she said. I nodded ignoring the hurt building. I mean he wants to ignore me and block me then that's fine by me. "Is that ok?" Mel asked worried.

"Of course. Like i said he wasn't only my friend. But listen i need to go help Uncle George set up. I'll be home by that time. If i'm not then just message me" i said before waving at her and leaving. I hoped that i didn't show any emotion. I'm trying to stay strong when i hear his name so that when i see him at school i won't feel anything.

"Hi uncle George" I greeted as soon as i caught sight of his messy orange-red hair.

"Ahh Lilykins it is nice of you to come early. A good rush is coming today. Oh and i got good news. You get tomorrow off." He said casually.

"what? Uncle George tomorrows the last day i could work."

"Thats why i am paying you for that one day. It's a free be and i know that you took this job so you could buy Jesse a good gift. So i feel that you should get your last true day to spend with your friends." He said obviously proud of himself. I looked at him dumbfounded.

"Thanks Uncle George" i meant it. He really cared enough to give me the day off with pay because he thought of my well being.

=-=-=-=  
The day was finally over.

"Bye guys" i said they all waved at my coworkers. I went outside and walked around Diagon Alley. It amazed me how Diagon Alley has been around all these years yet still looked new. All the shops had different sales and sold different items of course. I walked passed Ollivanders and smiled at all the kids staring into it. They looked to be no more than 6 years old. I looked to Madam Milkin's and smiled at her. She was fixing someone's robe and noticed me and smiled back. i was walking when i glanced into Quality Quidditch Supplies and noticed a new display. I never really looked into the store this whole week. I turned my head to see this interesting looking quaffle in the window. I stopped and couldn't help but look at it. On the display it said

"Catch me Quaffle" I picked up a box and read the back.

_"Catch me quaffle: A Quaffle that actually moves on its own. It's charmed to train keepers and Chasers. They are commanded by voice command and will work as to improve keeper ability and help chasers when catching the quaffle mid air. So kids do not need to charm any more Quaffles because these Quaffle's charms never wear off and the balls never get lost. Many of the Professionals use this and we have finally decided to make it available to the public_." it read. Under the caption were reviews that seemed positive. I remember when Jesse and I first joined the Gryffindor house team back in second year. When we would practice Jesse would always complain about how we are in a wizarding world yet we still haven't come out with a Quaffle to help fellow Keepers practice. Jesse would love one of these. I'm pretty sure he hasn't gotten one yet and no one besides me knew he wanted one. I checked the price. It was almost all of my money. I'd still have a good amount left and Uncle George hasn't given me my full paycheck yet. So yes i bought it. I looked at my phone and noticed it was 5 to 5:30. I ran to The Leaky Cauldron.

"Hey Lily! Late?" Tom asked.

"Yeah Tom! See you!" I yelled. I smiled at him and ran to the floo.

"Lily!" i heard Mel's voice yell.

"I'll be there in a sec. Just let me run to my room." I yelled. Lily's voice sounded as if it was from the kitchen so i hurried the stairs. I placed Jesse's present in the closet. I changed my clothing and put some normal clothing on. I hate robes especially purple robes. My uncle seems to think Purple Robes are attractive.

I went downstairs to see the most awkward moment ever. Dad was sitting in between both Mel and Chris. He wasn't even trying to strike up conversation. I couldn't help but smile. I sat in the armchair directly across from them and put on my most serious expression.

"So what exactly are your intentions for my little sister Mel here?" i asked Chris. He looked at me in horror. "Both of you" i stated. Mel almost fell off the sofa. Dad looked at me annoyed.

"Oh Harry i said take a seat on the couch…not on top of Mel and Chris" Mum said placing some food on the table. "the point is to get to know him, not scare him off" Mum said pushing dad from the back of the couch.

"Fine" he mumbled "But if there's any touching involved"

"Harry!" Mum yelled

"sorry" he said. He looked at me and my armchair.

"Yes?" i asked. "Fine" i whined. I got up and sat in what looked like the only other available seat… right in between Chris and Mel. I laid back comfortable for once. I looked around and noticed my mum laughing along with my dad. Mel and Chris were looking at me oddly. "What?" Mel looked at me annoyed. "Oh fine" i said again before taking both their hands and placing them together. "Happy?" i asked. Mel glared at me. "Can't a girl catch a break" i said before standing up yet again. Mel caught my drift and slid next to Chris. "Better?" i asked.

"Much" she smiled before taking Chris' hand. The rest of the night went well.

I woke up early. It was about 10am. I was surprised to go downstairs and see no one awake. I made some toast and took it to upstairs to one of the extra bedrooms, which had a telly in it. I turned on the telly and flipped through the channels. The house was breezy so I put on my favorite hoody. I stopped on a channel that played music in these videos. Wow muggles not only make music but they also add videos to them. I don't know how long i was watching Music videos when Mel opened the door to find me in my light blue hood and pj shorts. This interesting song from some 14 year-old looking boy was on. I actually liked the song. He was singing a song called "baby"

"So there you are. i thought i heard noise coming from here." Mel stated. Behind her was mum.

"I thought you worked?" Mel aked

"Nope. Uncle George thought it be nice for me to spend my last day on break with my friends at Jesse's party, and he even offered to pay me. so i figured i will probably never get this deal ever again and took it." i told them. I felt numb but it was better than hurting all the time. Mum looked at me in shock.

"George has a heart. Who knew?" mum said dramatically.

"So are you coming with me?" Mel asked.

"No. But seeing as to how all my friends will be at his party I figured I'll stay here and enjoy some awesome muggle entertainment." I said with a smile. Mel looked at me with a worried look. "Mel go get ready. I promise you I will be fine. Im not some delicate little flower okay." I told her. She and mum rose their eyebrows at me. "Hey Lilies are strong flowers." I said.

"Okay." Mum said putting her hands in front of her.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes. Mel I am truly fine. I am not going to fall apart every five seconds. I understand your worry but all I want you to do is have a great time." I told her sincerely. She smiled a genuine smile.

"Well okay then. Help mum get me ready?" she asked. It took a few hours until we finally had Mel looking fabulous. James was off on another play time with one of his friends. I feel bad because whenever he was home I was at work. When I would get back he would be all tired out.

"Wow you look beautiful" I told Mel. In truth she really did. Mum looked about to cry.

"My babies are all grown up" Mum stated happily "Well Chris will be here any minute to go get you. I want pictures!"

"Mum it's not a muggle prom! It's just a small party" Mel Whined

"Yes but it's your first party with Chris as your date." Mum told her. Mel paled and her nervousness crept in.

"Blimey it is isn't it." Mel said in a dreamy voice.

"Aww mum you sent her off to Chris land again. I'll bring her back" I told her as I pinched Mel.

"Ouch!" she glared at me.

"What? I thought we lost you again." I said with a smirk on my face. Mum flicked her wand and in her hand appeared her camera. I swear whoever gave mum a camera should be smacked around for a bit. She took like 20 pictures of Mel alone. Then like 10 pictures of me standing with Mel. Then like 6 of her with Mel. Then a countless amount of all three of us acting crazy. A little while later dad walked into the room to see us still taking pictures. He took one look at Mel and I swear he was going to cry.

"Oh. Harry stand next to Mel." Mum said ushering him towards her Mum snapped a few. Then we alternated and eventually mumcharmed a tripod and we got a family photo.

"Well umm your date is here" dad finally said.

"Dad he has a name" I told him. Dad shrugged.

"Oh! Do I look okay." Mel said. She was always so confident. I recall her saying once that she hoped she didn't look too good, she didn't want to give her date a heart attack. Of course she was kidding but she wasn't lying either.

"Girl you look great. You might even manage to give him a heart attack" I told her. She smiled at me and then looked worried "Okay I exaggerated but you will take his breath away" I reassured her. She looked more confident now. She was wearing a cute dress. It wasn't too formal, it was perfect. Chris was wearing a button down and some nice fitted dress pants. The both looked so cute. I think they both took each others breaths away. I looked to mum who looked too happy. I took the camera from her shaking hands and snapped pictures. I knew they'd want those pictures later. I got a great shot of Chris' reaction. I got a better one of Mel. Finally after a short while they both snapped back to reality and Chris kissed her cheek and whispered something in her ear that made her blush. Yes I got that on camera, it's payback. Finally they were off, leaving just dad, mum and I. Dad took today off to take mum out. Something about their second anniversary coming up. So I bid them farewell and went to my room. In the closet I noticed Jesse's gift laying on the top shelf. Jesse turned 17 today. He's officially an adult. I couldn't just leave this in my closet forever. I wrapped it and I slid a letter saying.

"I know we're supposed to be mad at each other but I saw this and I couldn't help but think of you. Have a good one. Happy Birthday Jesse. -Lily

It was pretty short. I called my owl over and sent her with the package. I

Jesse POV

These few days have been really well not boring, but not that fun either. Lily wasn't talking to me and Mel was always with Chris. To make things worse I was logged in as invisible this whole time, which explained why I didn't receive any messages. Then a few days ago Lily logged off and never went back on. I wonder what she's been doing. She's probably been having more fun than me that's for sure. I don't get why I always feel the need to talk to her. I almost messaged her at least once everyday and had to stop myself.

I was wearing a nice button down with nice dark pants. I did my hair as best as I could. I actually looked decent. I wish I had a mirror like the one in Lily's house. It actually tells you if you look good or not. I sighed and got ready for the party. The party is actually at Chris' mansion. My flat is way too small and Chris offered. His parents have been extra proud of him since he helped saving the girls. They always seemed to not mind me so they allowed us to throw the party in his basement. I heard the sound of my floo.

"Happy 17th man!" Chris yelled happily. "the basement is set, it is looking hot I must add. You got the rest of the stuff?"

"Yep they're all in my room." I told him. We grabbed all the boxes and left to his place.

The place was amazing. The basement was dim but not like a scary basement. It was furnished as a game room, but for today had been moved around nicely. There was a big screen telly on the wall with some couches facing it. A coffee table was placed in between in. There was a small kitchen next to the tv area. It was set up like a pub with stools next to the counter. On the other side was a dance area. There was a huge set of speakers and a nice boom box connected to them. I looked at him in awe.

"What ? My parents barely come down here. This is my domain. They don't even know how to work a telly." He shrugged. I took out the food and placed the crisps and dip everywhere. I placed the butterbeers and pop in the fridge. The good thing about the bowls the chips were in were that they never ran out. Harry put the charm on it years ago. I wonder if Lily is coming today? Before I could think about her Chris saved me.

"Alright dude who's bringing the cake?" he asked

"wait what?" I asked "Crap the cake." I said. I forgot all about it.

"Relax man I ordered one for you. I figured you forgot about it seeing as how Lily always made yours." Chris told me. His eyes were wide and I could tell he was trying not to talk about her.

"you think she'll come tonight?" I asked him. He looked at me with a confused expression.

"who?" he asked

"Who else... Lily?" I replied annoyed.

"But I thought-" he started. The floo started, interrupting his sentence.

The party was going great. So many people showed up and everyone was having fun. Mel had showed up earlier and helped get everything ready. I couldn't help but feel my heart drop when I noticed Lily never showed. Was she really that mad at me that she wouldn't show up for my 17th birthday? No note, nothing. Just thinking about her was driving me insane. We've never been apart for this long. I walked by and greeted my guests making small talk here and there.

"Hey Jess enjoying your party?" Steph asked. I turned around to see her in a pretty dress. It was a bit too revealing for my taste but it did look great on her.

"Yeah it's a blast. I didn't think this many people would show" I told her honestly.

"Are you kidding you throw amazing parties" she said obviously trying but failing to make me feel better. I don't get it weeks ago I had a crush on Steph. I mean I knew she was attractive but she's missing something I never noticed she didn't have. What am I saying? I'm a guy and she's hot. I smiled at her and put an arm around her. She looked away and her face twisted a bit. I looked and saw Danny talking to some girls. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on" I said. We went to the stairs, which were empty and pretty quiet. I guess Chris' parents put a silencing charm on the party. We sat down in a comfortable silence.

"You look pretty" I told her with a smile.

"Thanks" she replied but she somehow looked dissapointed. "I bought it just for the party." She said.

"Oh really?" I asked feeling more confident. So many other guys would kill to be in my position. Actually to think of it all the girls in the 6th year are pretty hot. I remember the shock I received when the guys started to talk about the things they wanted to do with all my friends. It's odd to say and still is weird but all the girls I hang out with are the girls that most of the guys in Hogwarts dream of. The best part is that they have no idea that they are considered this, so they treat everyone nicely and aren't snobby. I looked to Steph and noticed her looking at me. I have always wondered what it would be like to kiss her and finally here's my chance. I stared into her crystal blue eyes and leaned forward. She closed her eyes and leaned forward. When our lips met I didn't feel any different. Her lips were soft and she tasted of coconuts but something was missing. We broke apart after a few seconds. I opened my eyes and looked at her. The kiss was nothing in comparison to the one with Lily.

"Did you feel anything?" I asked after a little while. She smiled at me and shook her head. "Me neither" we both laughed.

"You're a great guy Jesse, but I don't think we're right for each other" Steph said with a small smile.

"Yeah same to you" I told her "You're great but I don't know. So many blokes would kill to be in my position and I'm here acting like a…" I said.

"Like a what? A noble guy. Instead of pretending you told me the truth" she said genuinely. "Plus I agreed with you." She smiled "So a lot of blokes would kill to be in my position huh?"

"You have no idea" I smiled. She laughed at me.

"So do any of these blokes happen to be Danny?" She asked.

"He'd be dumb not to" I replied. She laughed again and this time I laughed with her. I got up and extended my hand to her. She took it and we hugged. "no hard feelings then?" I asked.

"None at all" she laughed. "Come on lets go. Maybe we can all help you find a way to help you grovel to Lily." She said with a smirk on her face.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Come on Lily was acting a bit odd during the sleepover at my house and she didn't show up to your party. It's obvious you two are fighting." She said. "What you do Jesse Lawrence?" she asked now with a stern look. I looked away from her.

"How would you know it was me?" I asked stubbornly.

"Because Lily would've came to your party if it was her fault. She cares for you too much." she told me expertly. I couldn't doubt that not for a minute. It was my fault.

"She… well umm she told me she fancied me." I told her. It was a bit intimidating telling this to a girl that's best friends with whom you are talking about. You got to admit girls are a bit protective of each other. Her eyes brightened "I was a bit harsh. I mean it was a shock to me." I rambled. "Then I saw her with Danny and she wasn't talking to me like normal. It was…odd"

"Odd why? She's had boyfriends."

"Yeah none that were serious or in our house."

"She always put you first" Steph acknowledged.

"Yeah. I always was annoyed at her boyfriends but I never wanted to yell at her about them. Then we fought about it on the train." I said. "I don't know we've always had a normal friendship" I said out loud. Steph laughed "What?"

"Normal?" she asked "If you call that normal. I've seen best friends, but you two are different. You cling to each other and almost need each other. There's a strong attachment that I don't know of any friends having." She said. What was she saying then?

"Well we best get back to your party. You'll figure it out" she laughed.

The rest of the party was fun. I didn't dance too much but I did play different games that involved firewhiskey. Of course not too much because Harry was taking me to my apparation exam tomorrow. When the party ended Mel and Chris stayed behind along with Julissa and Scorpius to help clean. Since I was of age now it was much easier for me at least.

"Alright we better get going" Julissa said. "Thanks for i_nviting_ us" Julie said.

"Thanks for coming" I said. I hugged her and hi fived Scorpius. Soon it was just Chris, Mel and I. We were almost done.

"So how was your party?" Mel asked.

"it was good" I shrugged.

"I'm sure it would've been better if a certain someone would've came" Chris laughed. "Wait Did I say that out loud?" he asked. We both nodded.

"She could've at least called" I mumbled. Something dropped and I looked over at Mel who was staring at me increduously. Chris ran to her and whispered something to her. She looked at me and pointed and said something to him. He nodded and whispered something else.

"You don't need to whisper. I'm right here! If you have a problem." I yelled. Chris looked at me and shook his head. I think the firewhiskey was making me more confident because I would never pick a fight with Mel.

"You want to know. You are a right git." She yelled

"Me? Lily could've at least acknowledged my birthday!" I yelled back

"First you reject her and make her cry more than I've ever seen. She tells us not to be mad at you. So we aren't because its your birthday and we care about you. Then you yell at her for talking to Danny! Then you expect her to call you on your birthday when you didn't even talk to her the whole week or bother to even invite her to your party. You are a right prat!" she yelled. "I'm going to go home. I'll see you at school babe." She said as she kissed Chris. "You better get your act together and grovel before it is too late!" Mel yelled before leaving. I stood there shocked. It was all finally clicking in my head.

"Now why did you have to get her riled up for?" Chris questioned.

"I forgot to invite her?" I asked. I looked to Chris who looked away. "I was here upset all night about my best friend not coming and this whole time its because I didn't asked her to come?" I yelled. "I never had to send her an invite she always just came" I said.

"Well Jess you know, you two were fighting. You should've messaged her or something" Chris told me.

"I know but I've never sent her an invite before. I'm not used to it" I said. "Merlin this night may have been fun but it wasn't the same. Even when Steph and I kissed it was odd" I said.

"You and Steph kissed?" Chris asked

"Yeah but it was weird. We both realized we better off as friends" I shrugged. "She said something odd though. She said Lily and I, our friendship was never normal. Is that true?" I asked

"Well er- it was never like a regular friendship" Chris said. I rose an eyebrow "You and her were always like magnets. You could never be apart and for some reason you're never tired of each other. I don't know about you but the only person I could never see myself getting tired of is Mel." He answered. "Jess you and her were always connected but not in a brother/ sister way. Everyone could see that but you two. But you two could practically read each other's minds. You two are only truly comfortable when together. I mean you ever noticed how you're almost never bored when around her? You practically seek attention from each other. You two act like a couple" He finished.

"I never saw it that way"

"You never let yourself. You always denied it. But you never actually looked at how you two act. You never stopped to actually analyze the situation. Have you ever stopped to think about why you always felt the need to badmouth all of her boyfriends and why you felt threatened by Danny? Or how about your constant need to be by her side? I mean haven't you ever thought of what it would be like to be with her?" he asked me. I thought to myself and realized maybe he was right. I always thought Lily was hot and never liked any guy with her.

"I must admit she's attractive. Like the way she dresses is perfect and those eyes." I said. I found myself in a daze. I couldn't help it. I always stopped these thoughts because I always felt they were wrong. "I mean I always thought she'd be amazing as a girlfriend. She's awesome. But everytime those thoughts came up I would deny them. It's because of our families. They always taunt us and we're both stubborn so I guess my need to prove them wrong sort of backfired." I said looking to the ground.

"Come on man even when they got kidnapped your first thoughts were on Lily. I mean Mel was important to you too but it as always Lily. Dude you better figure out your feelings soon." Chris said. I nodded.

I was sitting on my bed thinking about Chris, Mel and Steph's comments. I never looked at any of my girlfriends the way I looked at Lily. Lily was always special to me. She came before all the girls even Mel and Julissa. Could it be that I fancied my best friend? I tried to think back to when I first met her. It was hers eyes, smile and hair that caught my attention. She always brought this special warmth to me that made me love life. A sudden bang on my window broke me out of my daze about her smile. It was nice to be able to think about her freely without reprimanding myself. It all was slowly making sense. I fancied her! I looked to the window to see Lily's owl at my window. Why was her owl here? She handed me the parcel. I conjured a water bowl for her and she drank. I placed an owl treat in her mouth. After she took off. The parcel felt big and round. There was a note. Wow the note was so her. So she did acknowledge it. A horrible feeling rounded up in my gut. I had to speak to her but it was so late. I moved my hand and hit the parcel. Wow I actually forgot about the present she got me. The wrapping had me laughing. I actually opened the present neatly for the first time ever to keep the wrapping. I know it probably took her a while to make. I couldn't believe my eyes. She remembered that conversation? I can't believe she found one of these quaffles. I put it to the side and smiled. Even after how I treated her she still cares. I need to fix this! My heart couldn't help but feel lighter and my body felt its warmth again. I felt the need to hug her and hold her close. I think I more than fancy her. Oh bugger.


	24. Chapter 24: It's about time

Author's note: kay so a little warning before you read. This chapter is a bit mushy. Yes i needed to write one like this, it is a teen story you know lol. Well enjoy!

Chapter 24: It's about time

Lily's POV

I awoke to the smell of toast. Mum must be awake.. This week has gone by so slow. I freshened up like usual and was feeling lazy so I kept my usual shorts and tank pjs on. Ever since Jess caught me in them I tried to dress in at least sweatpants when I came downstairs. I walked to the kitchen to hear voices. I wonder who's awake too?

"Then he yells about her forgetting his big day. Not to mention he and Steph went missing for like 20 minutes!" I heard Mel yell "You would think he wouldn't have even noticed she wasn't there!" I heard enough and I was scared at what else Mel would say. I was about to run off when James came up from behind me.

"Lily why are you out here?" He asked rather loud. Mel and mum jumped. James walked in before me taking a seat.

"It's okay. I would've probably heard about it sooner or later." I shrugged before taking a seat next to him and grabbing both of us some toast.

"Relax. I'm fine" I said "So how was the party truthfully?" I asked.

"It was fun. I stood with Julie, Scorpius and Chris the whole time." She answered.

"Good I'm glad you had fun" I said genuinely.

"Morning my amazing family!" Dad said as he walked in.

"I thought you left already" Mel said.

"no I'm leaving soon just waiting for-" his voice was interrupted by the sound of our floo. I got up to get some cups and juice not really caring who it was.

"Jesse!" James yelled happily. My heart beat wildly and I felt suddenly hot. I did my best not to show any difference and kept grabbing cups.

"Hey little man" he greeted "Hey Mr. Potter thanks for offering to take me to my apparation appointment"

"No problem" dad said

"Hey Mrs. Potter" he greeted

"Hey Jesse are you hungry or thirsty" she asked as I turned around handing James a cup. My eyes caught Jesse's and we stared for at least a second or two. I turned away from him and sat down with my pumpkin juice, casually taking small sips.

"no I'm fine" he said with an odd hesitant voice. He was staring at me.

"Well we best be off." Dad said cheerfully. He kissed mum and then us.

"Will you see us off?" I asked.

"of course." he said before heading off. "oh wait I forgot something I'll be back." Dad said. I sat there and made conversation with James while Mel and mum talked about Quidditch teams. I felt eyes on me but I didn't try to make contact with them. Finally dad came back and they left.

"Lily I think you should wear that outfit whenever Jesse's around more often." Mel stated. "Did you see him check her out?" Mel asked mum who was smiling wide.

"He's a bloke. If he hadn't noticed me barely clothed then I'd be worried" I said.

"Girl he couldn't stop staring" Mel laughed. I looked to mum.

"Hey he was staring." Mum agreed. I groaned.

"At least I know I'm attractive." I shrugged.  
-+-+

Mel and I were in our rooms packing, occasionally yelling or calling each other looking for our clothing. Mum at one point walked into my room to see me on my phone with Mel whose yellow blouse ended up in my room. She rolled her eyes and mumbled something about lazy witches. Finally when I finished I went to Mel's room. She was on the phone laying on her bed talking to probably Chris. I swear those two are inseparable. They can't even last a day without speaking. I left the room and went downstairs in search of something to do. Mum was relaxing on the sofa. Her feet were sprawled out onto the couch. She was reading Witch weekly.

"Anything good today?" I asked plopping down onto the other side of the couch. She idly flipped a page

"Not much, apparently your dad is in love with Gweneth Jones and is currently dating Hermione. Other than that all is chipper"

"How is Gweneth?" I asked plopping down next to her.

"She's fine, she likes to reminisce about the old days." Mum said idly flipping another page. "Merlin that is a bad picture of your father and I." She sighed.

"Would you have chosen a different life mum?" I asked. She rose an eyebrow then sighed and closed the magazine.

"I asked myself that a lot when I was dating your father. It would be nicer to have the media lay off, but we all know that won't happen. Even if another man offered me a life out of the public's eye…it wouldn't be the same. I love Harry too much. It doesn't help that I was once a Holyhead Harpy and on the England team for the Quidditch World cup. So I can't really complain both your dad and I will always have media around." She laughed "Normal may be easy but we just aren't." She paused. "It took me a while to realize that I wouldn't want to have it any other way. We just need to trust each other." She finished. "The sacrifice was worth it" She said staring at the picture of the family on the wall.

"I don't know how you could have dealt with all the pain dad put you through. I mean you had your heart broken by dad…how could you forgive him?" I asked her. She sighed and had a faraway look in her eye.

"It wasn't easy. When he broke up with me at Dumbledore's funeral I felt numb. I understood why he did it but I didn't agree with it. It's like the one person I wanted for so long and finally had was taken from me forever. It was the worst kind of torture. Your dad left me for my safety, but he forgot that everyone knew we were together. I was still tortured and picked on the most. Some days I was angry with him and swore I could never take him back. But then the other part of me always worried for him and tried to find any information leading to him." Mum said. She looked completely far away. "it all changed when I saw him the day of the battle of Hogwarts. I knew deep down I had forgiven him, but he didn't need to know that" Mum laughed. I couldn't help but laugh with her. "I mean after the battle I was completely worn out. Fred's death and then thinking Harry had died was way too emotional for me to bear. I realized that it was more painful to be away from him than with him." Mum said.

"What did you do when he tried to talk to you?" I asked.

"Well first I yelled and threatened him. If he ever makes me feel like that again I would hurt him." Mum said with a fierce look in her eyes "Then I kissed him with as much passion as I could" She laughed. Sounds just like something mum would do.

"Lily I know you're having a rough time, but when Jesse realizes he's a prat then just keep in mind that holding grudges may not be the best way to go about this situation" mum reminded me.

"I know mum. I'm not one to hold grudges." I sighed "I doubt I could be mad at him for too long. So far my record is a day and a half" I finished. Mum snorted.

"Thanks mum" I told her "It's nice to know that you understand." I said.  
-+-+-+

The Gryffindor common room was empty. Most people were in their dormitories sleeping while the first rays if light shined through the window. Last night I had stayed on the couch in the common room while the girls were talking. I didn't want to be hearing about Jesse and Steph's adventure together. I felt bad for skipping out on our normal routine of girl talk, but I couldn't help it. Steph Is one of my closest friends, so if she likes Jesse what can I do? I don't want to lose her friendship over a bloke even if he's Jesse. I stood up and went upstairs to go back to sleep for an hour or two.

"Do you always wakes up this early?" I asked as I noticed Steph looking through clothes. She jumped up and grabbed her heart.

"Merlin Lily you gave me a fright" She said. She picked up the clothes she dropped "not usually. I just want to look pretty today" she mumbled. Even though I was hurt that Jesse chose her, Steph was still my friend and its not like she had an idea about what was going on.

'Steph you always look pretty. I'm sure whoever you're trying to look even prettier will probably fall flat on his arse looking at you." I said with a smile.

"You think he will?" she asked a bit insecure.

"Of course. Steph you are one of the prettiest girls in our class better yet our house" I told her genuinely. She looked at me and smiled brightly. She pulled out some jeans and a cute top "Thanks Lily." She placed it on her bed and went to look for some earrings.

"You know he's not as slow as he seems. Just wait and you'll see. Just give him hell before giving in" Steph told me with a wink. I stood at her gaping.

"What are you talking about?" I asked trying not to give anything away. I mean why would she bring my and Jesse situation up? Wasn't she trying to get with him? What's she playing at? She shook her head.

"So since you seem to know him so well, do you think Danny will think of this outfit?" she asked.

"Well… Danny? Wait what?" I asked confused. "What happened with Jesse?"

"Turns out we're better as friends. Plus there's something about Danny that I just... like. Ever since Hogsmeade we've been closer" She said with a shrug. Oh my god Danny is going to be so happy. "You don't mind do you?" she asked.

"Me?" I asked.

"Yeah you two seemed close when we left a week ago." She stated.

"Danny and I are friend nothing more, nothing less" I said before going to my bed.  
-+-+-+

"Hey there you are. You ready for breakfast?" Mel asked. I nodded "We missed you last night." Mel stated as I put my textbook in my bag and headed off.

"I just wanted to do a bit of reading. Plus I didn't want you guys to have to quiet down because of me" I said with a clear voice.

"Lily when are you going to realize you can't lie to me." Mel said "We wouldn't have talked about his party you know if you would've stayed." She said in a low voice. I stopped and looked at her.

"I don't want you all to have to stop a fun conversation because I can't handle hearing about it. Didn't you stop to think that maybe I just don't want to be treated like I'm delicate. I didn't want to hear Steph talk about what she and Jesse did" I said in a gentle voice.

"She didn't talk about that. But she did however mention Danny." Mel said changing the subject rather quickly.

"Yeah when did that start?" I asked deflating. We continued on to the great hall. None of our friends were here yet so we sat and ate and talked like nothing was wrong. Soon the boys joined us as we talked about our upcoming Quidditch match. Jesse didn't say much during the talk. He was pretty quiet. I guess he was actually a bit upset about Steph. Danny and I talked with Mel until the rest of our group finally came down. Danny looked to see Steph coming. Her robes were tied but she had done her hair nicely and she looked really pretty. He stared at her in awe. Finally we said bye to Mel who was with Chris again and all walked to our History of Magic class. Julissa was sitting with Scorpius. Steph and Michi were sitting together. Chris was sitting with Danny and I of course was stuck sitting with Jesse. Was this on purpose?

"Okay today class we will be going over our last war with Voldemort or as we now know his true name Tom Riddle." Professor Binns said. I practically groaned. I know all about my father's endeavors. I didn't need to hear the textbook version. "First we will start with his childhood" I do hope they got his childhood at least right. I mean my dad told me about Voldemorts sad childhood. "So Tom Riddle's mum was a-" he started. Someone poked my side.

"Lily" he started. Just hearing my name out of his mouth for the first time in a week was enough to make me want to forgive him and just hug him right there. No I needed to shake this feeling.

"What is it Jesse? I need to listen to Professor Binn's lecture" I whispered not looking at him. Most of the our peers had chosen to drop this class. We chose it because it would be an easy A and it would be a class to relax in, which is what everyone was doing. Professor Binn's never noticed of course.

"You know more about Riddle then any of our professor's put together." Jesse said.

"Well there's always room to learn more" I said. He stared at me.

"What's gotten into you?" he whispered angrily.

"I don't know lets take a pick shall we." I said as I wrote my own notes on Tom Riddle.

"Okay I get it you're really mad at me. I guess I shouldn't have sat here. I mean you'd probably rather have Danny sit here" he snapped. I looked around and everyone was doing there own thing except Chris who was watching us.

"What does Danny have to do with this?" I asked confused. "Plus I would think you'd be off trying to get Steph back." I said with a rough voice.

"She told you about everything? Even the kiss?" he asked me with his eyes wide.

"No, umm apparently you just did." I said my voice gentle. I turned back to pay attention to Binns. "Just find her after class okay. I'm sorry I told you anything. If I knew it would cause all of this then I would have kept my mouth shut" I whispered. "I'm giving you the chance to forget everything and continue our friendship as if nothings wrong. Okay?" I said not really asking. I didn't want to see him nod or a look of relief spread on his face, so I stared at my notebook. He never replied so I took that as a yes and took some more notes. When class was over I packed my things at an almost normal pace. All I wanted to do was run out of the room. From the corner of my eye I noticed Danny and Steph leave together. I walked next to Chris, Jesse followed silently. Chris looked at us with worried eyes. I attempted to smile at him, but it came out more of as a grimace. Luckily my next class wasn't for another 3 hours. I mean I officially felt horrible. Jess and I would forget any of this happened. I should feel better but I honestly don't. it meant no more showing my emotions. That alone was hard enough.

"lily wait!" Michi shouted. "You forgot your quil" she stated. I turned to notice Chris and Jess talking. Chris shook his head and sighed. Michi walked away towards Gryffindor Tower, while I walked towards Chris and Jesse who were standing near a tapestry. The hall was pretty much clear except for us. I turned back to the boys and Jesse was gone. Chris stood there shaking his head.

"You okay" he asked me.

"yeah I'm fine." I told him with a confident voice. We started to walk when a hand grabbed me and pulled me behind the tapestry. I was about to yell when I heard Chris' voice.

"Jesse you're my mate but you hurt her again I will hurt you. That's from Mel too" Chris' voice threatened seriously. I looked around and noticed we were in a small passageway. In it stood Chris with his wand pointing towards Jesse. I was shocked beyond belief. Chris looked at me and smiled apologetically before leaving. Jesse pointed his wand at the tapestry and mumbled "Silencio" He looked to me and then to the ground.

"What's this all about?" I asked him. "I need to leave" I said quickly. He grabbed my hand.

"Lily please don't" he begged "Not until we have fully talked and worked passed all of this." He pleaded.

"Look we settled this already. We were going to forget it ever happened." I said annoyed.

"I don't want to forget it" he whispered. "I'm sorry for everything. I was a total prat" he said genuinely. I could feel my emotions threatening to break loose. "I'm sorry for yelling at you about Danny. I had no right" he said.

"It's fine, I need to go" I said trying to leave again. Then I heard a noise nearby. I think he did too. We both slowly opened the tapestry only to see a couple deep into a snog.

"Is that Danny and Steph?" I asked happily. Jesse however looked angry. Great now he's going to start a fight with Danny over Steph.

"I'm going to hurt him!" Jesse said attempting to leave the tapestry. I couldn't let him ruin this, so I held onto his arm. It was hard to think while holding his arm, but I couldn't let myself be distracted by the electricity shooting down my arm.

"What the hell is going on? Aren't you upset? I thought Danny liked you!" he asked angrily. Okay I have to admit that through me off guard, here I thought he'd be asking about Steph.

"Danny pretended to like me as I did to him. He wanted Steph to notice him and asked for my help." I said.

He turned to me and glared. Great I help a friend out and he turns on me.

"You lied to me?" he asked angrily.

I sighed audibly and shook my head. I then walked very fast away. I didn't want to be near him right now. He grabbed my hand and held onto me a few feet away.

"You made me think you and Danny were together?" he asked hurt in his voice. "You lied to me. We could've avoided that fight if you would've told me!" he accused.

"Please! Do me a favor and don't blame me for your mistakes. I was helping out a friend. We weren't exactly too happy with each other. Plus what right did you have to ask me about Danny and then yell at me about him? You hurt me remember! You wanted us to be friends. That was my only way to let you see that we were. I never lied to you. I never said I liked Danny." I finished saying the last part softly. He stood looking at me shocked.

"So you don't like Danny?" He asked.

"No. I don't see why it mat-hrmph" Was all I could say before a pair of soft lips were on mine. Any part of my body that wanted to fight him was gone, replaced by pure bliss. It felt like my body would explode from joy. I placed my arms around his neck and soon found myself against the wall. His arms were around my waist holding me upright because I'm sure if we wasn't my knees would have given out on me. We pulled apart slowly when the need for air finally caught up with us. I didn't want to move my arms for fear that this would all be a sick dream. His arms stayed securely at my waist, not even attempting to move.

"wow" I mumbled. That was the only word I could get myself to say. I stared into his light brown eyes, only to find myself lost in a daze.

"Lily before you told me how you felt. I thought our friendship was normal. You were the first girl best friend. I thought all different gendered best friends were like us. It took me a while to realize I was fighting off my feelings. I always thought you were amazingly beautiful." He said looking into my eyes. My heart felt like it would burst. "It was always you that caught my attention. All my girlfriends I seemed to always want to be like you. If they weren't then it wouldn't work out. Everytime I felt anything more than friendship for you I would fight with myself. I honestly didn't recognize that I wanted more." He looked at me "It took a yelling from Chris, Mel and Steph to make me see what I was feeling wasn't normal. I mean when you were kidnapped I almost forgot Mel was too. I was a wreck and felt empty. Then that damn soul mate thing drove me crazy. Everyone looked at me as if they knew something and it drove me crazy!" he yelled. "I mean just because we're soul mates didn't mean anything right?" he asked. I looked at him. What in merlin's sake was he talking about?

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Remember how we were able to communicate and I was passing you energy?" he asked. I nodded. "Well we did some research and umm well it turns out that what we were doing were umm similar to that of soul mates." He said not looking at me "It scared me. It's like everything hitting me at once. Yet it was all true. Remember when Slughorn made us smell the Amorentia potion? I snagged some because the smell was so familiar. When i realized what i smelled was you, that's when i should've came to you but instead i denied it. Then you told me and I freaked out because I knew I felt the same. I just wouldn't admit it to myself." He said still looking at the floor. I wanted him to look at me. I could feel my emotions slowly leaking out. "Then when you didn't come to my party or acknowledge me at all. It hurt…a lot" he said. I could feel his emotions for some reason. He looked up and we both gazed into each other's eyes. "But you still sent that amazing gift and that's when it all truly hit me" he said still looking into my eyes.

"What did?" I asked not breaking away.

"That I had fallen for you sometime within these last few years and was too much of a prat to admit it" he said. "I'm so sorry for how I treated you and I know that I hurt you. I understand if I had my chance and let it go away." He said breaking our eye contact and looking to the floor.

"If you weren't an amazingly slow git…then you wouldn't be the man I fell for." I replied. He looked up into my eyes before smiling wide. Before I knew it he was snogging me again. My heart felt a freedom it has never felt before. It scared me to know that my heart was his but I trusted him. After a little while we just sat down and cuddled together both not wanting to break the silence.

Finally after what felt like an eternity Jesse broke it. "So umm does this mean that I could call you my girlfriend?" He asked me nervously.

"Is that you asking?" I smiled. He nodded. "Then this is me accepting." I said before lightly kissing his lips. We just sat there talking about everything and nothing. Fially I looked at my watch. We have class in 30 minutes.

"Bugger we have to go. " I said disappointed.

"I think the girls are going to ask questions you wont like if you leave all wrinkled." Jesse smiled. I laughed and pulled my robe off. I placed my robe on the floor and noticed that he was staring.

"What?" I asked

"Do you always wear jeans like that under your robes?" he asked.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "A few times but I just might have to start more often" I laughed before placing a spell on my robe to make them perfectly ironed. I did the same to his. He fixed his hair and then we were on our way. He took my hand in his and we walked to the great hall where everyone was probably at relaxing before class. Mel didn't have a class right now so she was probably with Chris studying for her OWLs. Sure enough we walked through the doors to see all our friends at the table. Michi was talking to Steph and Danny was talking to Chris. Mel was studying with Julissa and Scorpius helping her. We walked to the table and sat together next to Michi who was across from Mel. We both tried not to laugh and keep a straight face.  
"hey Mel could you pass me a licorice wand" I asked eyeing her pile.

"sure" she answered "here you go lily" she said. After a couple of seconds she looks up to me at the same time as Chris. They both looked at Jesse then at me. We tried to keep as far from each other as we both would allow. Mel looked at my expressionless face and then smiled.

"So what have you two been doing?" she asked as her eyes twinkled. We looked at each other with small glares.

"Lots of yelling, some bat bogeys and" I started

"some snogging" Mel finished with a smirk

"what?" I asked completely in shock

"how?" Jess finished

"your lipgloss is smudged" she laughed. Chris smiled at her proudly and then at us. "Congrats! so how long before he had you convinced?" chris asked me

"After a little while I couldn't refuse" I laughed. They rose their eyebrows at me. "Merlin we just snogged" I laughed at their relieved faces. Jesse looked red so I grabbed his hand like I used to and squeezed it. The rest of the day flew by. Soon we were in the common room. Mel of course was studying, Steph and Danny were cuddling on the couch in front of the fire playfully teasing each other. I was leaning against Jess on the couch reading. He was currently playing with a strand of my hair and reading his essay "Finally I'm done!" Jesse said happily throwing his quil into its ink container. I smiled but still kept reading my book. "I still can't believe you finished most of your assignments." Jesse said.

"Yep it turns out I had a lot of free time the last few weeks" I said before turning back to my book. He shifted his body so he was facing me.

"Goodnite guys" Steph said before kissing Danny and heading up the stairs. Michi waved at us too before going up. Jesse turned back to me and oh did he look so good. This whole time I've been reading so I could have some sort of control of myself. Just his smile drives me crazy and the fact that I am allowed to snog him senseless makes it even more amazing. I looked around a bit and noticed the common room was almost empty. Jesse was now playing with the bracelet he gave me.

"To think without this bracelet you may not have made it" He said in a low voice. That was all it took, I bent my book page and closed it. I quickly and might I add very smoothly grabbed his shirt and pulled him to me. Before he could say anything my lips were on his. I pulled away just as quickly to look him straight in the eyes.

"Don't think about the negatives. Remember we lived, I lived. It was because of your help that we were rescued."

"But it was also because I was flirting with another girl instead of watching you that you were vulnerable and taken." His voice broke. He never voiced his opinion about my kidnapping like this.

"They would've came after us regardless. You didn't give up on me. You stood up to my dad and you came for me. That's what matters the most." Then I looked at him and smiled my usual mischievous smile. "But if you ever do flirt with another girl in front of me I will make bat bogeys look like candy compared to what I will do" I threatened playfully. He looked at me and smiled.

"Why? Were you jealous?" he teased.

"Oh you have no idea" I answered before giving into my thoughts and catching his lips with mine. The kiss was gentle and it was as if an understanding was placed between us. Afterward we both said goodnight and went to bed.


	25. Chapter 25: Quidditch, fights and Dads

Disclaimer: I only own the storyline and some characters. Jk Rowling owns the rest.

Authors Note: So here's the next chapter. I have another one with the full Quidditch match. Just let me know if you want me to add it. It would have been really long lol. Well let me know what you think.

Chapter 25: Quidditch, fights and Daddy issues.

I woke up this morning excited to start the day. Ever since Lily and I started dating 3 weeks and 6 days ago not that I'm counting, i've felt different. I can understand why Chris and Mel never got tired of each other either. It was Saturday so I didn't have to wear my school uniform robes. Before on Saturdays I never really cared how I looked but for some reason I always wanted to look decent for Lily. It sounds weird but I don't know I just want to impress her. I grabbed my broom from under my bed and went down to meet Lily. She wasn't usually a morning person but lately she has been getting up early to practice for Quidditch with me. Our last match against Slytherin is today. We needed to score at least 300 points to win the Quidditch cup. I walked down the stairs to see Lily sitting on one of the couches. Just with sweatpants on and a tshirt she looked great. It reminded me of the time I saw her in her sweats at her house recently. Ever since that day I saw her in her real pajamas she would make it a habit to wear sweats for breakfast. She didn't realize that Sweats are just as good. I shook those thoughts out of head. She looked like a fiery redheaded angel sitting in front of the fire on the couch. Her broom rested against the couch. She heard movement and looked to the stairs to see me reaching the bottom. She smiled a smile I swear she reserved just for me.

She got off the couch, then stretched and then headed over to me. I put my broom down and walked over to meet her. The common room was empty and it was hard enough to get a moment alone. I put my arms around her.

"Hey" Was all I could say.

"Hey back" she smiled. I kissed her softly. I was about to pull away but apparently I don't think she was ready to. She held onto me tighter and the kiss deepened. All the thoughts in my head turned to jelly. Finally she pulled away and my head felt light. I opened my eyes to see her staring at me curiously but she looked like in a daze. She took my hand and we headed off to the Great hall.

We were all eating, well picking at our food. Lily looked ready…to hurl. Mel was with us to wish us luck. She always woke up to walk us down. Mel that inherited her dad's eye for the seeker position. She's one of the best seekers we ever seen but she chose not to try out for the team. She didn't fancy the idea of falling off of a broom too much and breaking bones. She vowed to help train the seekers. She did a pretty good job because Gryffindor's seekers know many tricks and are actually pretty good. I wonder what she's going to do seeing as how her boyfriend is the seeker for the Slytherin team. He too decided against being a captain seeing as how his whole house despises him. He was only chosen because he truly was the best seeker and he showed lots of promise. Slytherin may be difficult but they're not dumb and they love to win. His joining the team actually earned him some friends. Our whole team looked nervous. This was not good. Julissa looked flushed and wasn't even touching her food. Michi was practically biting her nails. Her plate didn't even look touched.

"Okay team lockers now" I said unable to take the quiet any longer. They all nodded. Now I know what all the other captains must have felt when they were forced to play Slytherin for the cup. Last year we played Ravenclaw who is known to play smart. We were way more confident back then. We walked in silence to the lockers. Mel stayed behind to talk to Chris. Just as we entered the locker rooms and everyone went to change I heard a noise and a loud ouch. On the floor was our seeker Scoot. He was holding his hand.

"I think its broken" he cried. Lily ran to him and gently took his hand. She massaged it softly. I felt a small roar in my body. Relax I told myself she's just checking his hand.

"It's not completely broken but its pretty badly fractured. Madame Pomfrey won't let him play for sure" She said to me seriously.

"Merlin man how hard did you fall?" one of the beaters asked. Julie glared at him and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Alright take Scoot to Madame Pomfrey." I said to both beaters. They nodded and left with him. Lily walked up to me.

"We need another seeker now. Who?" I asked. She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"I'll be right back" she said. She went to Julie and whispered something. She nodded at Lily and then Lily ran out.

"Alright team we'll wait till Lily gets back to try and figure out what to do." I said "Just get dressed and prepare" I said before following Julie. Julie however ran to Michi and said something and soon both girls were looking through our stash of old uniforms. Am I missing something?

Lily POV.

I ran out of the locker room and headed to the great hall in search of her. As soon as I got to the great hall I saw the Slytherin team preparing to leave the hall. Chris wasn't there neither was Mel. I turned around and bashed into someone.

"Whoa watch it there- Lily?" Chris asked.

"Thank Merlin!" I said out of breath. "Where's Mel?" I asked

"Oh she went off to the pitch" he said. I nodded and ran out. As I was running I saw her black hair exit the doors.

"Mel!" I yelled as I caught up to her.

"Lily? What are you doing here? I was just heading to the pitch"

"No time to talk" I said. The game was starting in 10 minutes! I grabbed her hand and we ran.

"Is everything okay sis?" she asked. We stopped when we got to the back of the pitch. We went into the locker rooms where Jesse and the team were dressed and preparing. I entered quickly and I noticed Julie holding a uniform.

"You found it?" I asked. Everyone turned Mel. I looked at Jesse and his eyes brightened as he realized what I was doing.

"What's going on?" Mel asked.

"Our seeker broke his arm" I explained "We need you to play for him" I told her. She looked at me and her eyes widened.

"Oh no" she said shaking her head

"Please Mel we need you" I pleaded.

"I don't even have a uniform" she said.

Julie handed it to her.

"I shrunk it to your size. I found it in the storage. The uniforms haven't changed much" Julissa explained. Mel opened it and say a large Potter written on the back. It was a seekers uniform.

"Isn't there anyone else?" She asked warily.

"No" we said. She sighed

"Fine. But you owe me" She said. She went to the changing room. Everyone cheered and their spirits seemed to go up.

Someone tapped on my shoulders. I turned to see Jesse right in front of me. His eyes were gleaming.

"I forgot about Mel. You probably just saved us" He said. "Thanks"

"Well Mr. Captain I couldn't let the team down, couldn't let you down." I told him. He smiled and was about to kiss me when we heard someone enter.

"Okay so are we going to do this or what?" Mel asked. Everyone looked at her. The uniform fit her perfectly. She had her broom in her hand. "Oh you kind of forgot it so I summoned it" she shrugged. "okay lets do this!" She cried. Everyone laughed. Jesse kissed my cheek and everyone looked to Jesse for his speech.

"Okay guys we have the perfect weather. Lets face it our team is too talented to lose. We have 2 brilliant and accurate beaters, 3 amazing chasers and the best seeker. The odds are against Slytherin. Just watch out those bloody bludgers!" Jesse said. "Tonight we take home the cup!" he finished. Everyone cheered.

"You forgot we have a great keeper" I whispered into his ear as everyone walked to the door. He blushed. I smirked and left him there. Jesse finally joined us at the front. We heard them yell Gryffindor!  
-+-

She was chasing after the snitch with Chris right on her tail. He saw the bludgers both coming for her. If she reached for the snitch she would get hit.

"Mel don't!" Chris yelled. She yelled something to him and he glared at her. She did a 180 on her broom shifting herself under the broom. "Amazing move Potter dodges the first bludger." Mel stays on the path and the second bludger is aimed right for her head. She grabs the snitch and jumps off her broom. "Gryffindor scores!" Danny just yells. Everyone stops to watch Mel fall. Right before she could hit the ground she is caught by Julie. Mel smiles at Julie and holds up the snitch.

The crowd erupted so loud. "Gryffindor wins 320-50!" Danny yelled. I flew off to the ground and we all threw Mel up in the air. She was laughing and held onto the snitch. Lily lands on the ground and pulls Mel in for a hug. Professor Mcgonagall hands me the cup and I hold it with honor. I pass it onto Mel who passes it to everyone. Lily spots me and runs to me. We collided and immediately embrace.

"Merlin Lily I love you" I said without thinking. The funny thing is I meant it with all my heart. She looks at me shocked and her lips were on mine before I could stop and think. We were snogging with so much passion my heart felt like it would explode from beating too fast. In my head I heard a voice say I love you too. When we broke apart for air we both wore the same goofy smiles. I took her hand and she squeezed it.

"Party in the common room!" Creevey shouted. The girls all went to their locker room as we did ours. About 15 minutes later Lily came out. Mel had left the locker room about 3 minutes before her and walked to Chris who was waiting. He hadn't said a word besides a genuine congratulations.

"Mel you coming?" Lily asked. Mel and Chris were talking but it didn't seem to be going so well.

"I'll meet you upstairs" Mel said quickly before going back to Chris.

Lily POV

Jesse and I were walking through the corridors on our way to Gryffindor's common room. My heart was beating so loud I'm sure he could hear it. I can't believe he told me he loved me. I'm not sure he meant it or if it was a spur of the moment thing, but it was sure nice to hear. I know for a fact that I love him. I have known for the past month we have been dating. I just didn't want to scare him. We were walking towards a tapestry quietly, both obviously deep in thought when suddenly I was pulled behind a tapestry. This tapestry was one of the many shortcuts that led to Gryffindor tower. Jesse's lips were on mine instantly. He had a musky smell to him and it mixed in with his soap. It was intoxicating. I placed my hands around his neck and the other in his hair. It was still a bit wet from his shower. He placed his hands into my straight hair and held the other around my waist. The kiss grew more passionate and I could feel my emotions going haywire. It was like they were a mixture of mine and somebody elses. It actually scared me because the kiss was becoming intense. I pulled back slowly and opened my eyes. His light brown were staring back at me.

"Mmm What was that for?" I asked him, my head feeling all fuzzy.

"I've wanted to do that to you all day" He whispered into my ear. Merlin I need to gain some more control because my thoughts weren't too good.

"So why didn't you?" I asked as a cold chill ran down my neck.

"I have a feeling that snogging you senseless in front of the whole school wouldn't have been so accepted." He laughed huskily. I looked up to face him. We were still holding each other pretty close.

"I guess it wouldn't have been" I laughed.

We walked farther hand in hand. I can't explain why but we always felt the need to be holding hands or at least have contact with each other. When we weren't I felt so alone. We got to the portrait of the fat lady and when she finished singing she let us in. The party was already started and someone had managed to find some butterbeers. I headed over to Steph and Michi who were occupying a small couch and drinking butterbeers and talking. I sat in an armchair nearby.

"Hey Lily. We were wondering where you two went of to" Michi teased.

"Yeah you two were gone a little while" Steph laughed. When the girls teased me about snogging Jesse I learned to be proud of it. So I barely blushed and I managed to look confident.

"Yep we were" I smiled.

"I wonder what you were doing?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I played along.

"Hey Lils" Jesse interrupted handing me a closed bottle of butterbeer. His was open already. He took a seat next to me in the small armchair. We both could barely fit sitting next to each other. So very smoothly I might add I slipped partly so I was almost on his lap. It was very comfortable.

"Comfy?" He asked me with a smirk covering his face.

"Yes very" I replied snuggling into his arm and chest. The girls shook their heads and started a whole new conversation. Danny and some of the other guys were talking. I wonder where Mel was. I remember she was talking about letting Chris into the common room today. I hope those two aren't trying to do anything too crazy. Jess and I talked about the game and he thanked me again for catching him. We had yet discussed what happened during the game when I could hear him telling me to dodge that bludger, but that could wait. Finally the portrait door opened and I could see raven black hair.

"I think Mel's here" I said after elbowing him. Jesse looked to the portrait. She looked expressionless. She smiled at people and took a butterbeer. She downed it pretty quick and took another. She looked around before finally spotting us.

"Is she okay?" he asked

"No" I said.

"Hey guys" she said in a fake voice. It was almost as if she was fighting control for her voice. But still it sounded normal to anyone who didn't live with her. "How's the party?"

"Good, but where have you been?" I asked. She didn't make eye contact

"Girl you know where she was…or shall I say who she was with Chris. Where is he anyway? I thought you told us that you were bringing him up to Gryffindor today" Michi asked. "He wasn't ready to see what he was missing out on yet?" she laughed along with Steph.

"Yeah" she smiled. It didn't reach her eyes. She sat on the edge of our armchair finishing her butterbeer. She then excused herself to get another. I kissed Jesse's cheek and followed her to the table where all the drinks were stored. Mel had just finished pouring butterbeer into a cup with a WWW logo on it. It was one of their special refilling cups. She tasted the drink and her cheeks didn't look as flushed.

"Mel are you okay?" I asked. She looked into my emerald eyes and sighed.

"Look it's nothing Chris and I had a small fight. He's not too happy with me right now." She sighed before taking another sip of her drink. Why is she taking it so slow with her drink? Then again too much butterbeer could give the effects of being drunk. We walked back to the girls and Jess. I sat in his lap fully this time and Steph and Michi made room for her. We all sat talked for a while and Mel kept drinking her drink. Danny joined us and to make room for him Steph sat on his lap. I swear at one point I saw Mel show a look on envy at Steph but all too soon it was gone. Mel looked a bit odd. She was starting to dance slowly. Michi had gotten up to dance with one of the seventh years.

"Come on Lily lets dance! You too Steph!" She said jumping up. She lost balance a bit but caught herself. "Wasn't expecting that" She laughed. "Come on" She pulled on me and we went to the dance floor. Some fast music was playing and soon we were dancing to the beat. She had her cup with her and took sips as we danced. She laughed loudly as we danced. Her breath smelled odd. I look to the corner and notice some of the younger boys were holding a cup similar to hers. They were all singing horribly and acting weird. They looked more than drunk. She looked happy though and I didn't want to stop that. Soon Steph joined us. Danny wasn't much of a dancer so Steph, Mel and I were dancing together. Someone with a musky scent grabbed me from the back and placed his hands around my waist.

"Jesse" I said and turned around to face him. We never truly danced together before. It was perfect. He wasn't all that bad.

"whoa your breath smells like alcohol" Steph laughed. I turned away from Jesse and looked to Steph. Butterbeer never gives off that kind of smell.

"Mel what exactly are you drinking?" I asked a bit concerned seeing as how my little sister and her boyfriend had a small fight and she is here acting like a drugged up chick.

"I don't know I think it's pronounced Voki or Vodaki" She laughed loudly. "Some muggle drink, its yummy and its mixed with pumkin juice" I finished my dance with Jesse and tried not to concentrate on the fact that Mel is drinking hardcore liquor and will probably feel worse than ever tomorrow.

The next day as predicted Mel wouldn't even get up. Although it was Sunday, she still had to at least make a presence in the Great Hall.

"Mel come on! You still need to talk to Chris." At the sound of his name she practically flew off her bed. She downed in one gulp the contents of Hangover potion I had laid out for her.

"Alright you ready?" She asked quickly. Without waiting for an answer she threw open the door and ran out.

"Slow down" I whined from behind her. "The food isn't going to disappear for another 2 hours!"

"I need to see Chris" Mel yelled. When we reached the hall most of the tables were half full, that is except for Gryffindor. Barely half of the table was full and the people who were eating looked sick. They should really invest in some hangover solutions. Luckily I was able to snag some while working with Uncle George. Mel hung onto my arm and I helped her walk to the Gryffindor table. The potion takes away the nausea but it doesn't completely take away the headache. Mel didn't even look around for Chris, she just sat at the table and picked at her food. I swear this girl is way too stubborn for her own good. When she looked back up Chris was gone.

"Hey Lily" A soothing voice said from behind me. Jesse placed a kiss on my cheek before sitting down. Suddenly the usual swarm of owls flew through. A small letter engraved in red lettering hit Jesse on the head.

"What the-?" Jesse started. The letter was for him.

"Well open it" Mel said urging him to continue. He slowly opened the letter until finally he held the parchment in his hand. He read over the letter a few times and then put it down. His eyes looked distant and he said nothing.

"what does it say?" Mel asked a bit annoyed. He still said nothing, instead he passed the note to me.

_Dear Mr. Jesse Lawrence._

_We are informing you that your father Theodore Nott has just woken up. He has requested your presence and is I might add quite persistent. Visiting hours are from 8am to 5pm._

_St. Mungos. _


	26. Chapter 25: Quidditch Fights  Dads NEW

Authors Note: Sorry i realize this version is probably more understandable.

Chapter 25: Quidditch and Daddy issues (Quidditch Version)

Jesse POV.

I woke up this morning excited to start the day. Ever since Lily and I started dating 3 weeks and 6 days ago not that I'm counting, i've felt different. I can understand why Chris and Mel never got tired of each other either. It was Saturday so I didn't have to wear my school uniform robes. Before on Saturdays I never really cared how I looked but for some reason I always wanted to look decent for Lily. It sounds weird but I don't know I just want to impress her. I grabbed my broom from under my bed and went down to meet Lily. She wasn't usually a morning person but lately she has been getting up early to practice for Quidditch with me. Our last match against Slytherin is today. We needed to score at least 300 points to win the Quidditch cup. I walked down the stairs to see Lily sitting on one of the couches. Just with sweatpants on and a tshirt she looked great. It reminded me of the time I saw her in her sweats at her house recently. Ever since that day I saw her in her real pajamas she would make it a habit to wear sweats for breakfast. She didn't realize that Sweats are just as good. I shook those thoughts out of head. She looked like a fiery redheaded angel sitting in front of the fire on the couch. Her broom rested against the couch. She heard movement and looked to the stairs to see me reaching the bottom. She smiled a smile I swear she reserved just for me.

She got off the couch, then stretched and then headed over to me. I put my broom down and walked over to meet her. The common room was empty and it was hard enough to get a moment alone. I put my arms around her.

"Hey" Was all I could say.

"Hey back" she smiled. I kissed her softly. I was about to pull away but apparently I don't think she was ready to. She held onto me tighter and the kiss deepened. All the thoughts in my head turned to jelly. Finally she pulled away and my head felt light. I opened my eyes to see her staring at me curiously but she looked like in a daze. She took my hand and we headed off to the Great hall.

We were all eating, well picking at our food. Lily looked ready…to hurl. Mel was with us to wish us luck. She always woke up to walk us down. I wonder what she's going to do seeing as how her boyfriend is the seeker for the Slytherin team. He too decided against being a captain seeing as how his whole house despises him. He was only chosen because he truly was the best seeker and he showed lots of promise. Slytherin may be difficult but they're not dumb and they love to win. His joining the team actually earned him some friends. Our whole team looked nervous. This was not good. Julissa looked flushed and wasn't even touching her food. Michi was practically biting her nails. Her plate didn't even look touched.

"Okay team lockers now" I said unable to take the quiet any longer. They all nodded. Now I know what all the other captains must have felt when they were forced to play Slytherin for the cup. Last year we played Ravenclaw who is known to play smart. We were way more confident back then. We walked in silence to the lockers. Mel stayed behind to talk to Chris. Just as we entered the locker rooms and everyone went to change I heard a noise and a loud ouch. On the floor was our seeker Scoot. He was holding his hand.

"I think its broken" he cried. Lily ran to him and gently took his hand. She massaged it softly. I felt a small roar in my body. Relax I told myself she's just checking his hand.

"It's not completely broken but its pretty badly fractured. Madame Pomfrey won't let him play for sure" She said to me seriously.

"Merlin man how hard did you fall?" one of the beaters asked. Julie glared at him and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Alright take Scoot to Madame Pomfrey." I said to both beaters. They nodded and left with him. Lily walked up to me.

"We need another seeker now. Who?" I asked. She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"I'll be right back" she said. She went to Julie and whispered something. She nodded at Lily and then Lily ran out.

"Alright team we'll wait till Lily gets back to try and figure out what to do." I said "Just get dressed and prepare" I said before following Julie. Julie however ran to Michi and said something and soon both girls were looking through our stash of old uniforms. Am I missing something?

Lily POV.

I ran out of the locker room and headed to the great hall in search of her. As soon as I got to the great hall I saw the Slytherin team preparing to leave the hall. Chris wasn't there neither was Mel. I turned around and bashed into someone.

"Whoa watch it there- Lily?" Chris asked.

"Thank Merlin!" I said out of breath. "Where's Mel?" I asked

"Oh she went off to the pitch" he said. I nodded and ran out. As I was running I saw her black hair exit the doors.

"Mel!" I yelled as I caught up to her.

"Lily? What are you doing here? I was just heading to the pitch"

"No time to talk" I said. The game was starting in 10 minutes! I grabbed her hand and we ran.

"Is everything okay sis?" she asked. We stopped when we got to the back of the pitch. We went into the locker rooms where Jesse and the team were dressed and preparing. I entered quickly and I noticed Julie holding a uniform.

"You found it?" I asked. Everyone turned Mel. I looked at Jesse and his eyes brightened as he realized what I was doing.

"What's going on?" Mel asked.

"Our seeker broke his arm" I explained "We need you to play for him" I told her. She looked at me and her eyes widened.

"Oh no" she said shaking her head

"Please Mel we need you" I pleaded.

"I don't even have a uniform" she said.

Julie handed it to her.

"I shrunk it to your size. I found it in the storage. The uniforms haven't changed much" Julissa explained. Mel opened it and say a large Potter written on the back. It was a seekers uniform.

"Isn't there anyone else?" She asked warily.

"No" we said. She sighed

"Fine. But you owe me" She said. She went to the changing room. Everyone cheered and their spirits seemed to go up.

Someone tapped on my shoulders. I turned to see Jesse right in front of me. His eyes were gleaming.

"I forgot about Mel. You probably just saved us" He said. "Thanks"

"Well Mr. Captain I couldn't let the team down, couldn't let you down." I told him. He smiled and was about to kiss me when we heard someone enter.

"Okay so are we going to do this or what?" Mel asked. Everyone looked at her. The uniform fit her perfectly. She had her broom in her hand. "Oh you kind of forgot it so I summoned it" she shrugged. "okay lets do this!" She cried. Everyone laughed. Jesse kissed my cheek and everyone looked to Jesse for his speech.

"Okay guys we have the perfect weather. Lets face it our team is too talented to lose. We have 2 brilliant and accurate beaters, 3 amazing chasers and the best seeker. The odds are against Slytherin. Just watch out those bloody bludgers!" Jesse said. "Tonight we take home the cup!" he finished. Everyone cheered.

"You forgot we have a great keeper" I whispered into his ear as everyone walked to the door. He blushed. I smirked and left him there. Jesse finally joined us at the front. We heard them yell Gryffindor!

Jesse POV

"Alright team lets have fun and take home the cup. Professor Longbottom assured me he has already repolished his shelf." I said as we hopped onto our brooms and flew off.

"We have the Gryffindor team led by Jesse Lawrence as Keeper! Then there's the three chasers Lily Potter, Julissa Weasley and Michele Wood! We have their beaters the Collin Creevey and Paul Peakes! Lastly we have Melanie Potter who is filling in for our seeker Scooter! What a team" Danny cheered. "and now the Slytherin team" he said with almost no energy. You could hear Professor Mcgonagall scolding him "what?" he asked.

"Okay they are led by John Avery who is their chaser. Next we have the other 2 chasers Charlie Baddock and Myra Flint. The keeper is Melissa Bletchley. Their beaters Higgs and Montague. Finally the seeker Christopher Zabini. I wonder how he must feel knowing he must not only go against his best friends but his girlfriend too" Danny stated. We all glared at him and Professor Mcgonagall yelled at him.

"Captains shake hands" Madam Hooch stated.

Avery and I shook hands rather roughly.

"They're off" He yelled.

"Potter gets the quaffle, she passes is to Weasley. Oh there's Higg's smacks a bludger at Weasley who dodges it. In comes Flint who steals it." Danny announces. Already I am preparing for the quaffle to come my way. The game went on like this forever. Already almost half of the team was tiring because of dodging bludgers all day. Yet the score was 90-10 in our favor. Only one got through and that was due to both bludgers being hit towards me before I could block it. Even then that wasn't that bad. Lily was being targeted the most second to Mel. She and Chris were talking a bit, most likely playful banter. At random times both would dodge a bludger. For the most part the snitch was hiding well. Plus we needed to gain at least 300 points to win. It's been about 4 hours already. Finally the girls were able to score another so its 120-10. All of a sudden everyone is coming at me. Flint passed it to Avery who was zooming towards me. I turned to me left and noticed a bludger coming at me. It was coming for my neck. If I ducked I would get my head smashed in. Another bludger was coming for my chest. I looked at Lily and her eyes widened. I had no time to move so I jumped. Right when I did this I saw the bludgers pass and Julie move into my spot as goalkeeper. Someone came from under me and I fell right onto their broomstick. I noticed a mane of red hair. Lily pulled me up to my broom which stayed hovering. I kissed her cheek and got back onto my broom.

"that was amazing teamwork by Gryffindor. Lawrence who was about to get pelted had no chocie but to jump. As he did this weasley took his spot as goalkeep and managed to block the quaffle as Potter came up to catch him. Wood has the quaffle now. She passes to Potter and Potter Scores! 110-10" Danny yelled. As soon as I was safe on my broom Julie nodded and moved from my post. I looked to the crowd and noticed all the Gryffindors were glaring at the Slytherin's in the stands. Even Chris looked pissed. I felt bad for him. He had to play on a team that was known for their aggresiveness. Suddenly I noticed two bludgers going for Lily. Peakes hit one towards Flint but Creevey wouldn't make it in time. It was going straight for her head. They really weren't playing any games today. If I yelled then she probably wouldn't hear me seeing as how she was on the opposite side. I wanted to rush over there and save her but I knew I would leave the post open and I would get a nice lecture from Lily. Those were scary. I don't know why but I yelled in my head. Lily watch out! She immediately turned her head and saw the bludger. She tossed the Quaffle to Michi and then rolled her whole broom over to dodge it. As soon as she did this the bludger missed and hit Flint in his chest. He went down due to the strong impact. The Slytherin team called a time out.

"Okay guys we're doing great. We just need to hold our own for now. It seems that the Slytherin Beaters feel the need to hit two bludgers at the same person. Beaters I need at least one of you to be around the chasers and block one. At least they can dodge one of them if you block the other. Mel no sign of the snitch?" I asked. She shook her head. "Okay well hold Chris off at least until we get 150 points." She nodded "Okay. Good teamwork and Julie that was smart thinking guarding the goal posts." She smiled and blushed. I turned to Lily "Thanks I'd be in the hospital wing if it weren't for your quick thinking. Now lets go show Hogwarts that nobility beats violence any day!" I yelled. Everyone screamed Gryffindor. As we did this the stands screamed it with us.

"it seems Flint is being sent to the Hospital Wing. So his reserve Harper is being sent in." Harper a small kid with blonde hair sat shakily on his broom. He probably never was put in a game before. "They're off!" Danny yelled. Michi got the quaffle and passed it to Lily. Lily passed it to Julie who flew below Lily. Lily and Michi flew on opposite sides toward the right and left goal. They were confusing the keeper. He was concentrating on Julie who was zooming towards him. Finally without stopping she passed it. He was expecting her to pass it to Lily so he flew to the left. Julie actually passed it to Michi who scored.

"Gryffindor scores! 130-10" Danny yelled. Now we just need to score 2 more times at least. I looked up to see Mel looking around as Chris did the same. Suddenly by accident Harper flew into me. He almost fell of his broom and looked frightened. I managed to hold onto my broom and held him onto his. He thanked me.

"Slytherin scores!" Danny yelled outraged "Apparently Slytherin can only score when attacking our Keeper!" he yelled. For once Professor Mcgonagall didn't object. She looked outraged. "120-20" The game continued like this. Finally the score was 140-50.

"What's this? it looks like Potter has seen the snitch!" Danny yelled. We all looked to see Mel chasing a golden object. I looked to the chasers and noticed Lily had the quaffle she was dodging all the players while Michi and Julie cleared the way. She fakes out the keeper and rolls and scores.

"Gryffindor scores!" Dan yelled. The crowd screamed.

"Oh no Potter is about to get pelted!" Danny yelled. Mel had a look of sheer concentration on her face. She was chasing after the snitch with Chris right on her tail. He saw the bludgers both coming for her. If she reached for the snitch she would get hit.

"Mel don't!" Chris yelled. She yelled something to him and he glared at her. She did a 180 on her broom shifting herself under the broom. "Amazing move Potter dodges the first bludger." Mel stays on the path and the second bludger is aimed right for her head. She grabs the snitch and jumps off her broom. "Gryffindor scores!" Danny just yells. Everyone stops to watch Mel fall. Right before she could hit the ground she is caught by Julie. Mel smiles at Julie and holds up the snitch. The crowd erupted so loud. "Gryffindor wins 320-50!" Danny yelled. I flew off to the ground and we all threw Mel up in the air. She was laughing and held onto the snitch. Lily lands on the ground and pulls Mel in for a hug. Professor Mcgonagall hands me the cup and I hold it with honor. I pass it onto Mel who passes it to everyone. Lily spots me and runs to me. We collided and immediately embrace.

"Merlin Lily I love you" I said without thinking. The funny thing is I meant it with all my heart. She looks at me shocked and her lips were on mine before I could stop and think. We were snogging with so much passion my heart felt like it would explode from beating too fast. In my head I heard a voice say I love you too. When we broke apart for air we both wore the same goofy smiles. I took her hand and she squeezed it.

"Party in the common room!" Creevey shouted. The girls all went to their locker room as we did ours. About 15 minutes later Lily came out. Mel had left the locker room about 3 minutes before her and walked to Chris who was waiting. He hadn't said a word besides a genuine congratulations.

"Mel you coming?" Lily asked. Mel and Chris were talking but it didn't seem to be going so well.

"I'll meet you upstairs" Mel said quickly before going back to Chris.

Lily POV

Jesse and I were walking through the corridors on our way to Gryffindor's common room. My heart was beating so loud I'm sure he could hear it. I can't believe he told me he loved me. I'm not sure he meant it or if it was a spur of the moment thing, but it was sure nice to hear. I know for a fact that I love him. I have known for the past month we have been dating. I just didn't want to scare him. We were walking towards a tapestry quietly, both obviously deep in thought when suddenly I was pulled behind a tapestry. This tapestry was one of the many shortcuts that led to Gryffindor tower. Jesse's lips were on mine instantly. He had a musky smell to him and it mixed in with his soap. It was intoxicating. I placed my hands around his neck and the other in his hair. It was still a bit wet from his shower. He placed his hands into my straight hair and held the other around my waist. His tongue grazed my bottom lip and I smiled then welcomed it. Suddenly my back was against the wall and my brain felt like it was slowly disintegrating. The kiss grew more passionate and I could feel my emotions going haywire. It was like they were a mixture of mine and somebody elses. It actually scared me because the kiss was becoming intense. I pulled back slowly and opened my eyes. His light brown were staring back at me.

"Mmm What was that for?" I asked him, my head feeling all fuzzy.

"I've wanted to do that to you all day" He whispered into my ear. Merlin I need to gain some more control because my thoughts weren't too good.

"So why didn't you?" I asked as a cold chill ran down my neck.

"I have a feeling that snogging you senseless in front of the whole school wouldn't have been so accepted." He laughed huskily. I looked up to face him. We were still holding each other pretty close.

"I guess it wouldn't have been" I laughed.

We walked farther hand in hand. I can't explain why but we always felt the need to be holding hands or at least have contact with each other. When we weren't I felt so alone. We got to the portrait of the fat lady and when she finished singing she let us in. The party was already started and someone had managed to find some butterbeers. I headed over to Steph and Michi who were occupying a small couch and drinking butterbeers and talking. I sat in an armchair nearby.

"Hey Lily. We were wondering where you two went of to" Michi teased.

"Yeah you two were gone a little while" Steph laughed. When the girls teased me about snogging Jesse I learned to be proud of it. So I barely blushed and I managed to look confident.

"Yep we were" I smiled.

"I wonder what you were doing?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I played along.

"Hey Lils" Jesse interrupted handing me a closed bottle of butterbeer. His was open already. He took a seat next to me in the small armchair. We both could barely fit sitting next to each other. So very smoothly I might add I slipped partly so I was almost on his lap. It was very comfortable.

"Comfy?" He asked me with a smirk covering his face.

"Yes very" I replied snuggling into his arm and chest. The girls shook their heads and started a whole new conversation. Danny and some of the other guys were talking. I wonder where Mel was. I remember she was talking about letting Chris into the common room today. I hope those two aren't trying to do anything too crazy. Jess and I talked about the game and he thanked me again for catching him. We had yet discussed what happened during the game when I could hear him telling me to dodge that bludger, but that could wait. Finally the portrait door opened and I could see raven black hair.

"I think Mel's here" I said after elbowing him. Jesse looked to the portrait. She looked expressionless. She smiled at people and took a butterbeer. She downed it pretty quick and took another. She looked around before finally spotting us.

"Is she okay?" he asked

"No" I said.

"Hey guys" she said in a fake voice. It was almost as if she was fighting control for her voice. But still it sounded normal to anyone who didn't live with her. "How's the party?"

"Good, but where have you been?" I asked. She didn't make eye contact

"Girl you know where she was…or shall I say who she was with Chris. Where is he anyway? I thought you told us that you were bringing him up to Gryffindor today" Michi asked. "He wasn't ready to see what he was missing out on yet?" she laughed along with Steph.

"Yeah" she smiled. It didn't reach her eyes. She sat on the edge of our armchair finishing her butterbeer. She then excused herself to get another. I kissed Jesse's cheek and followed her to the table where all the drinks were stored. Mel had just finished pouring butterbeer into a cup with a WWW logo on it. It was one of their special refilling cups. She tasted the drink and her cheeks didn't look as flushed.

"Mel are you okay?" I asked. She looked into my emerald eyes and sighed.

"Look it's nothing Chris and I had a small fight. He's not too happy with me right now." She sighed before taking another sip of her drink. Why is she taking it so slow with her drink? Then again too much butterbeer could give the effects of being drunk. We walked back to the girls and Jess. I sat in his lap fully this time and Steph and Michi made room for her. We all sat talked for a while and Mel kept drinking her drink. Danny joined us and to make room for him Steph sat on his lap. I swear at one point I saw Mel show a look on envy at Steph but all too soon it was gone. Mel looked a bit odd. She was starting to dance slowly. Michi had gotten up to dance with one of the seventh years.

"Come on Lily lets dance! You too Steph!" She said jumping up. She lost balance a bit but caught herself. "Wasn't expecting that" She laughed. "Come on" She pulled on me and we went to the dance floor. Some fast music was playing and soon we were dancing to the beat. She had her cup with her and took sips as we danced. She laughed loudly as we danced. Her breath smelled odd. I look to the corner and notice some of the younger boys were holding a cup similar to hers. They were all singing horribly and acting weird. They looked more than drunk. She looked happy though and I didn't want to stop that. Soon Steph joined us. Danny wasn't much of a dancer so Steph, Mel and I were dancing together. Someone with a musky scent grabbed me from the back and placed his hands around my waist.

"Jesse" I said and turned around to face him. We never truly danced together before. It was perfect. He wasn't all that bad.

"whoa your breath smells like alcohol" Steph laughed. I turned away from Jesse and looked to Steph. Butterbeer never gives off that kind of smell.

"Mel what exactly are you drinking?" I asked a bit concerned seeing as how my little sister and her boyfriend had a small fight and she is here acting like a drugged up chick.

"I don't know I think it's pronounced Voki or Vodaki" She laughed loudly. "Some muggle drink, its yummy and its mixed with pumkin juice" I finished my dance with Jesse and tried not to concentrate on the fact that Mel is drinking hardcore liquor and will probably feel worse than ever tomorrow.

The next day as predicted Mel wouldn't even get up. Although it was Sunday, she still had to at least make a presence in the Great Hall.

"Mel come on! You still need to talk to Chris." At the sound of his name she practically flew off her bed. She downed in one gulp the contents of Hangover potion I had laid out for her.

"Alright you ready?" She asked quickly. Without waiting for an answer she threw open the door and ran out.

"Slow down" I whined from behind her. "The food isn't going to disappear for another 2 hours!"

"I need to see Chris" Mel yelled. When we reached the hall most of the tables were half full, that is except for Gryffindor. Barely half of the table was full and the people who were eating looked sick. They should really invest in some hangover solutions. Luckily I was able to snag some while working with Uncle George. Mel hung onto my arm and I helped her walk to the Gryffindor table. The potion takes away the nausea but it doesn't completely take away the headache. Mel didn't even look around for Chris, she just sat at the table and picked at her food. I swear this girl is way too stubborn for her own good. When she looked back up Chris was gone.

"Hey Lily" A soothing voice said from behind me. Jesse placed a kiss on my cheek before sitting down. Suddenly the usual swarm of owls flew through. A small letter engraved in red lettering hit Jesse on the head.

"What the-?" Jesse started. The letter was for him.

"Well open it" Mel said urging him to continue. He slowly opened the letter until finally he held the parchment in his hand. He read over the letter a few times and then put it down. His eyes looked distant and he said nothing.

"what does it say?" Mel asked a bit annoyed. He still said nothing, instead he passed the note to me.

_Dear Mr. Jesse Lawrence._

_We are informing you that your father Theodore Nott has just woken up. He has requested your presence and is I might add quite persistent. Visiting hours are from 8am to 5pm._

_St. Mungos. _


	27. Chapter 26: Unfinished Business

Authors note: Sorry its taken me so long to update. I promise i will update tomorrow for sure. Well here's the next chapter. Thanks again to all my reviewers! Well enjoy and don't be too mad at me...the story needs some drama lol.

Chapter 26: Unfinished Business

"So it's true then" Jesse Mumbled. All I could do was hold his hand. He looked like he was in a daze. "I actually forgot about him." Jesse said idly staring into nothing.

"Jesse listen to me" I called out, but he was too engrossed in his thoughts. Nothing I could say would bring him back, for the rest of breakfast we were pretty quiet. Mel was too busy staring at her plate of uneaten food, while Jesse was just staring at the wall. It took forever but I was somehow able to get them to walk up the stairs to Gryffindor. Mel went right up to the girls dormitory leaving Jesse and I alone in an almost empty common room. Jesse took a seat on the couch and stared at the fire. I wish I could read his thoughts and know what going on in that head. All I wanted to do was help him. Suddenly a rush of emotions flooded my body. Emotions of anger, confusion, and least of all hope. The urge to just sit there with him overtook me, and immediately I did. I summoned a book and just sat there cuddling into him reading. I know it sounds so cliché, but what else could I do. I can't have him here alone, I don't want him to do anything too rash.

After what felt like hours, I heard a small voice say "Lily"

"Hmm?" I asked still leaning on his shoulder reading.

"Umm, could you possibly come er- with me?" he stuttered.

"Where?" I asked still engrossed in this book. It was just getting good!

"To see my dad- er Nott" he said. He wants me to go where? I closed my book and stared at him in shock.

"Of course" I answered. He smiled for the first time since he got the letter.

**HP-HP-HP-HP-HP**

"Lily stop pacing" Mel whined "You're making me dizzy"

"Sorry I'm just nervous." I said plopping into the bed. "I mean we haven't seen him since that night. I just feel like if I see him then all the pain will come back. I want today to be all about Jesse. Ugh Mel what do I do?" I asked. She didn't reply. "Mel?" I called out but all she did was stare at the ceiling. She had that usual distant look in her eye. It had been almost a week and still she and Chris weren't talking. "Mel!" I yelled throwing a pillow. It hit her directly in the face.

"Ouch! Lily! What?" she cried out.

"Why don't you try to talk to him?" I asked.

"I tried that and all he did was get upset about my drunken fun plus he's been avoiding me" Mel sighed, "I don't know what to do"

"Hey sorry to interrupt but Jesse sent me to get you" Julie interrupted. I nodded at her and patted Mel's back before standing.

"Watch her for me will you?" I whispered. She nodded and took my seat on the bed.  
+_+

"Jesse stop fidgeting. " I whined. He had been quiet almost the whole trip to St. Mungos.

"I'm sorry, it's just- he- I- this is so confusing" He sat down on the seat. We were currently waiting in the guest room to be allowed entrance. I took his hand and we was about to talk when a voice interrupted us.

"He's ready to see you now" A nurse said. Jesse hesitated, then stood up and followed. His room was small and had white walls. It did not look too welcoming.

She walked us in and then closed the door, leaving us staring awkwardly at each other.

"Thank you for coming. It's nice to see you in full health Miss Potter" Nott said from his bed.

"Thanks Mr. Nott, you can call me Lily." I replied, images of the basement threatened my thoughts but I shook them off. As if sensing it, Jesse put his arm around me.  
"Call me Theo." He smiled.

"What is it you wanted to tell me?" Jesse said rather harshly. Theo looked taken aback.

"I guess I should get to the point, I was hoping we could at least talk." He sighed. "I guess not. The night you were rescued" He started pointing to me, "The mastermind was taken, but the product wasn't"

"What?" Jesse asked

"Blood. Zabini mentioned blood" I recalled.

"Exactly. To make sure no one finds it you must get rid of the blood. It is the only way to ensure Tom Riddle does not return. The blood has the power to make one immortal and will provide the user with strength and power beyond belief. Zabini made it himself. He needed blood of purity and innocence. He can find that in any child or young teenager. You need to get rid of it"

"Why are you telling us this?" I asked

"It needs to be done in secret, imagine if anyone found out about another type of power. It can make anyone turn evil. The aurors would have to tell too many people and someone will eventually find out. It's better if you get it. Plus you have both been there so I'm sure you will find it" Nott reassured us.

"Do you mean it's in the house?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes. The house is protected now and the door to the room can only be opened by one who can get rid of it once and for all. You will know when you get there." He finished.

"Sorry but we need to check on him and do some tests" A nurse said interrupting us.

"Okay that is all I needed to say anyway. Remember what I have told you." We nodded and left the room.

**HP-HP-HP-HP**

Once we were back to Hogwarts we both went straight to Gryffindor common room. We were met by Mel who then followed us to Jesse's empty dorm.

"So what's the plan?" I asked Jesse.

"What happened?" Mel asked noticing Jesse's distant look.

"Jesse. How are we getting to the house?" I asked breaking him out of any thoughts.

"What house? Are you talking about the house we were-" Mel started. When she noticed my look she stopped abruptly and stayed quiet.

"What do you mean by we?" Jesse asked.

"I'm going" I told him standing tall.

"Like hell you are" He said "I almost lost you once in that damn house" he yelled. Mel pointed her wand at the door and whispered something causing the door to glow.

"I'm involved in this as much as you are" I yelled. "Why do you boys feel the need to protect us 24/7. You can't change anything. I can help and you know I can." I finished.

"You're not going and that's it. I shouldn't have brought you today. I could tell feel scared and nervous you were. It was an overall bad idea and won't happen again." He said angrily. I could literally feel his anger.

"Again, I went for you. You needed me and I felt that!" I yelled. Mel stood up to leave. "Don't go anywhere Mel." I yelled. She nodded and sat back down. "Now listen here Jesse! You need to stop this. I know you're mad and confused, trust me I can tell. But that doesn't give you the right to take it out on me. I need to help you, and in my heart I know I need to go back there." I told him calmly breathing slowly. He stared into my eyes and I could see the fire burning out.

"No" he said with finality. "Now if you could please leave. I am tired." He has never talked to me with no emotion. I couldn't even get myself to talk. I just shook my head and walked out.  
-+-

It had been a few days. Mel and I had taken to avoiding the common room. Jesse and I hadn't talked too much since. All he said to me the next day was that he needed space. So that's what I was doing, its not like I was ignoring him too much. I just didn't talk to him really at all and would try not to make eye contact. Mel was having the same problem with Chris so we clung to each other to stay busy. Lately Jesse and Chris had been together almost inseparable. I knew they were planning something.

"Look" Mel pointed as she noticed Chris and Jesse enter the library. We were hidden by stacks of books. I closed my books and we put them in my rucksack. "lets go" I ushered. We silenced our steps and followed a few feet away.

"Okay so the spell we need is in here." Chris said pointing at a book. "The house is guarded by a few aurors. They won't be a problem. I think the protection over the blood may be the problem. Knowing my uncle he probably placed a surprise on it."

"We'll worry about that when we get there. Is everything set?" Jesse Asked.

"Yeah everything is."

"Okay we leave at midnight. The quicker we do this the better I'll feel" Jesse sighed. Chris sat back with him. Both boys looked worn out.

"Mate you look like hell, why don't you just talk to-"

"Look Jess you're not in any position to give relationship advice." Chris said angrily. "Sorry, look I just cant right now. When we get back –" He said, but my thoughts were interrupted by Mel who looked like she was about to smack Chris silly. I held her back and slowly guided her away from them. We made our way back to the secluded spot we were at earlier.

"Mel hold yourself together." I whispered.

"I'm sorry, this is the closest I've been to him in a few weeks. He's so stubborn. I don't even understand what I did" she said, her eyes were shimmering and small tears were threatening to fall. She looked to be fighting her tears.

"Alright, we need to figure out how we are going to follow them" I said changing the subject.

We opened our books and placed them in front of us, so if anyone were to ask we could pretend to study. My eyes caught light brown ones as I looked up. Jesse and Chris were walking out of the library. I kept his gaze for a second and then went back to looking at my book. He was definitely not keeping me from helping, something in my gut told me that he needed my help. In wasn't going to sit down and wait to find out something's happened to them.

"Mel let's start to plan"


	28. Chapter 27: And the world was safe again

Chapter 27: The world was safe again…

Jesse POV

My heart was pounding loudly. The common room was completely empty leaving just the silent roar of the fire. I walked as quiet as I could to the portrait hole. It was odd to see the common room with no life. I left the room with thoughts of sitting in front of the fire with Lily. Even her name has the power to make my world stop. I feel horrible about telling her I need space, but what else could I do. That place has bad memories for me, so I can't imagine her. I just want to protect her.

Chris was waiting by the stairs leading to the astronomy tower. He was dressed in all black.

"You ready?" I asked

"Lets get this over with" he answered before heading up the stairs. Our plan was simple we would ride our brooms until we got to Hogsmeade, then we would apparate to a town close to the Zabini cottage. We hopped onto our brooms and were on our way. Within 10 minutes we reached Hogsmeade. We walked to the shrieking shack in hopes of some privacy.

"Alright you remember where we are apparating right. Think back to the pictures I showed you okay." Chris said.

"I remember" I said after pulling some of the pictures from my thoughts into my head. For some strange reason all my thoughts drifted back to my favorite mane of red hair and emerald eyes. I shook my head violently and kept the pictures of her out of my head. _This isn't the time!_ I yelled to myself. "Lets go" I said hastily before the pictures could return. He nodded and in an instant we were gone. The town was small and deserted for the most part. We walked with our hoods up trying not to catch any unwanted attention.

"The house is just passed those woods. It should take at least 20 minutes to get there on foot." we placed our now shrunken brooms in our pockets.

"Well lets get going then" I replied.

The walk wasn't that bad. The air helped clear my head and made it easier to focus on our mission.

"Look its right there" Chris said. He walked faster and pulled out his wand. He mumbled some things and soon the area around the house was glowing.

"Hmm" Chris mumbled. "I got it!" Soon he was doing some wand movements and the glowing disappeared. "Perfect" he said with a satisfied look covering his face.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Well first I made the wards show themselves. They looked pretty intense. I didn't want to take the wards down so I used a spell to show itself. I remember Hermione telling me about it before. Once it showed I could then tell which spell I needed to use so we could tweak it. I just opened a loophole so we could get into the house. Lets go!" he said quickly. I never knew Chris was this passionate about breaking spells. I followed him and together we entered the house.

"Homenum Revelio" Chris said. Instantly his wand turned red. He looked at me with a panicked look.

"What?" i asked

"Hide!" He whispered. Before he could jump a hand grabbed his mouth. Instantly another hand grabbed my mouth holding it closed. I tried to fight but the person was too quick for me.

"Shh!" The person said. Wait I know that voice.

"What the hell!" I whispered loudly breaking free from the person holding me. Both let go at the same time. Instantly the figure next to Chris came into view, or shall I say she came into view. Her black hair was in a side ponytail, which hung over her all black outfit.

"Mel?" I asked.

"The one and only" she replied

"what the-" I started.

"wait if you're here that means that your other half is around here somewhere" Chris interrupted.

"Present" The other said with an amazingly soothing voice, a voice that's been haunting my dreams for a week. I know it was my choice, but that doesn't make it hurt any less. She was standing behind me. Her dark red hair was in a ponytail also and she wore a similar outfit. I was torn between yelling and admiring her. I think Chris was feeling the same.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing here?" I asked trying to hold in my temper.

"well what does it look like?" Mel asked calmly. "we're here to help"

"You're going to jeapordize this mission!" I yelled.

"Shut it! You're too loud" Chris said annoyed.

"Look I have every right to be here! It was me that was kidnapped not you. It was my blood that they wanted, not yours. I know that you will need us to get rid of the potion." Lily said with a fire in her eyes. That look usually means that her mind is set.

"Look we're here now. You may think you don't need us, but we're stronger than you think" Mel said harshly staring at Chris for a second. "We lasted almost a week of torture, and we can fight. Plus you'll need someone to watch your backs. So just grow up and deal with it. You can yell at us later." Mel scolded

"Maybe their right" Chris mumbled. "I mean I'll be scouting for spells and you will be looking for the blood. We'll need the extra eyes. Believe me I'm not okay with this, but what choice do we have?" Chris reasoned.

"Fine, whatever" I said throwing my hands up into the air. "Be sure to keep up" I said before walking off.  
-

The house was darker than ever and was gathering more dust. It was kept in almost the same condition as when we first broke in.

"Alright this should be quick. The hardest part is finding the blood. I'm not sure if we'll be able to find it using a point me spell" Chris said. I nodded and we went in search of it.

"So how'd you find us" I said once I had cooled down.

"We heard you talking about it. We waited for you to come down from your dorm. I'm surprised you didn't disillusion yourself." Mel shrugged. "we almost weren't able to follow when you apparated. But Lily did some of her magic and we found you." Mel said.

"Wait what magic?" I asked stopping completely. Lily for the first time in forever stared at me.

"I figured since I could feel your emotions and you were able to communicate with me in my head, that maybe I could see into your thoughts. It took a few minutes but I was able to" She shrugged as if nothing.

"Guys look" Chris said. He had his wand light pointing on a door. Something about this door called me in. I felt the need to open it.

"For some strange reason I feel the need to go through here. I think this is where we need to go" I said. Chris just nodded.

"Are you two okay?" Lily asked. We nodded. Lily went to touch the door but I stopped her. "Let me" I said. I touched the doorknob and the door opened.

Inside the room was dark and musty smelling. The room was like a hall of mirrors. There were doors everywhere.

"I guess it's in one of these" Mel said. Lily stayed quiet. I noticed she had a distant look in her eyes.

"Lily?"

"I've seen this place before." She whispered before walking quickly and staring at each door. Finally she stopped at a specific one and just stared.

"Lily you're scaring me" I said

"I've dreamt of this door before. Nott knew I'd know where to go." She said more to herself. I nodded and looked at the door. My hand touched the doorknob and it burned.

"Ouch!" I hissed. Mel was at my side in an instant and took my hand. She put some cream on it.

"Alohomora" Chris said and still nothing happened. "It must be a strong locking spell" I nodded and searched the door. Lily was on her knees looking at something on the door.

"Look what's this?" She asked.

"I don't-" I started

"It's a rune" Mel said. She walked up to the rune. She touched it slightly and then turned to us. "I remember this. It's a dark rune. It says beware." She said. The rune glowed and soon small letters appeared. "Only those of pure bloodline may open. Beware dark bloodlines."

"What does that mean" I asked.

"It means that you should be very happy one of us is here" Lily answered as she walked to the door.

"Lily no, don't touch it" I said "we don't know what's on the other side! Plus its locked" She shook her head and touched the knob. The seconds built as she finally turned it. A loud click was heard and the door creaked open.

"This is always how my dream ends" she whispered before walking in.

-HP-HP-HP

"Lumos" I said as I followed her. The room was small and smelled of salt and metal. "Lily?" I called out but she didn't respond. "Lily!" I called out again.

"Over here" she responded. I looked to where her voice echoed. She was standing by a table full of test tubes. That's when I looked around again, the room had white walls, there were tables all over each wall area filled with empty tubes. Lily was standing in front of a filled one. The liquid was red.

"Is this it?" I asked.

"Yes" she responded not taking her eyes off of it.

"Everything else is empty" Chris shouted as he searched through the tubes.

"So what now?" Lily asked.

"We burn it" I said. My head was getting a bit dizzy for some reason. I took out my lighter and before I could even really think about what I was doing I set the blood on fire.

"Wait!" Lily shouted but it was too late. My head was spinning violently and the smell of the blood was too tempting. I needed a taste. I made to grab the tube but I was grabbed from behind.

"Jesse stop!" Lily said. Her presence was calming me but I needed to drink it. Almost all of it was gone but I needed that last drink, I craved it! The smell was intoxicating.

"Let go of me Lily I need it!" I yelled.

"Jesse please stop. It's almost over. Just relax" She pushed me into the wall and with all her might held me there, I couldn't see the blood anymore but I did see Chris.

"Chris no!" Mel was yelling to him. My vision was blurry but it looked like Chris was being held down by Mel.

"I need it!" Chris yelled.

"No! Stop it!"

"Please! It could help me!" he begged. SHe held a fiery look in her eyes and shook her head violently.

"Chris stop! Lily I can't hold him much longer" Mel yelled, her face was red and she looked like she had been through a terrible workout.

"Just a minute left!" Lily yelled. A minute till my precious blood was gone. I could almost hear the blood calling to me, telling me to drink it. Then just as I was about to fight Lily the smell went away. My vision was still a bit hazy but my mind was back to normal. I was on the wall with Lily holding me to it.

"Lily" I said.

"It's over. The blood's gone" She said happily. She then looked at me, into my eyes, let go of me and walked away leaving me leaning against the hard walls. Chris had also stopped trying to fight Mel. Both were talking and Mel had a few tears in her eyes.

Lily was examining the blood and just as she said it was all gone, not a drop left. As if feeling my gaze she turned around instantly. I couldn't help but catch her beautiful green eyes. I was about to say thanks when she held her hand up. There's so much I wanted to say. I wanted to tell her I missed her, and that I'm a complete idiot but she still held her hand up.

"Are you done with your need for space yet?" was all she asked. I smiled widely at her, as she did to me. Instantly she was in my arms and her lips were on mine. How I missed this feeling. After what felt like an eternity we broke apart. She looked so beautiful, her hair in a now messy ponytail, and I must say her clothing looked amazing on her. She turned and smiled wider. Mel and Chris were in the middle of a passionate snogfest.

"Okay we better gather those two and get back to Hogwarts."

"I'm glad to see there's something we agree on." A voice from the door said. Harry Potter was standing at the doorway with the most bemused look ever. Well at least we finished what we started. I took Lily's hand and we silently approached her awaiting father both happier than ever before.

~~~~The End~~~

Author's note: There will be a small epilogue. It feels weird to finally end the story. What did you think?


	29. Epilogue: A New Adventure

Epilogue: A new Adventure

Hogwarts was perfect in the springtime. The flowers were returning to life, the trees were looking vibrant. Everything looked absolutely perfect.

"Lily, there you are. They're starting soon we need to find our seats" Jesse called. He was wearing nice fashionable wizarding robes. He held his hand out to me and I gladly took it. We walked to the lake area where all the seats were placed.

"Chris relax" Julissa said as we sat. Chris was next to us and he looked extremely tense.

"I know but I haven't seen her since her last Hogsmeade trip." Chris said. He looked about ready to puke. Before we could respond a voice overpowered ours.

"Now I present to you the graduates of this year at Hogwarts!" Professor Mcgonagall yelled happily. We all stood as Mel's graduating class walked down the aisles. All wore the same expressions, excitement, happiness and overall nervous. Mel caught our eyes and smiled brightly. Mum and dad were clapping loudly along with all our uncles and grandparents. James was being held up by dad and screaming Mel's name the whole time. The whole family watched with pure pride as another Potter graduated Hogwarts.

I'm so proud of you Mel!" Mum greeted as she pulled Mel into another tearful hug. James was running around the burrow along with all his cousins. I can't believe Mel graduated. The family was having of course a dinner hosted by none other than my grandma.

"I'm sorry but could I borrow Mel for a second" Chris said breaking my thoughts. He pulled her away and congratulated her again. I turned and looked for my amazing fiancé. The ring on my left finger was glistening as the sun hit it.

"Amazing isn't it?" Julissa said coming next to me. She and Scorpius were still together. I had a feeling he would wait to pop the question, but that was nearby in their future. Julissa is more like her mum, she likes to wait and be patient about things.

"What is?" I asked

"This. All of us. Look at us, we are all still close and are with the men we've pined for half of our school lives. I mean we dreamt of days like this in our dorm. Who would've thought we would all follow our dreams. Look at Chris he's training with uncle Bill as a curse breaker. Jesse is studying to become an auror, we are both training together in healing.-" Julie reasoned.

"yes!" Mel yelled as she jumped into Chris' arms. He was kneeling on the floor trying to not fall while holding her. He stood up and twirled in circles.

"And Mel is going to marry Chris. I guess we have another wedding to plan" Julie said

"Don't worry mum has been planning their wedding since she first met Chris. I'm sure she has a whole binder specifically for them" I laughed. "I guess this is definitely a start to a new adventure"

"Yes the best adventure yet, life"

Author's note: Well it is done! Thank you to all my faithful readers and of course to my reviewers. I would like to thank lunaly-lovely especially for all the helpful reviews and for encouraging me to keep going. This was a lot of fun writing and i hope you liked my cheesy ending. Feel free to message me if anything.


End file.
